The Dark Katta
by Kraft58
Summary: Story 3 of the "Lost" Saga and Sequel to "Descent into Darkness" War! The World is crumbling, brought under fierce attacks by Bloodlance the tyrant. With the defeat of the only force of good in Cottonweed Valley, Blu and Jewel are forced into hiding, though they are still determined to find each other. Will their love succeed, and will they finally find a way back to Rio?
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Author's note: **_Welcome to story 3 of the 2nd saga "The Lost Saga" we continue our adventures in Cottonweed, and Jewel continues her search for Blu. This takes place a year after the events of "Descent into Darkness" and things have gotten far worse. Hope you enjoy._

_I'd like to thank all the people who take the time to read this. A few shoutouts go to_

_-Blu100Jewel100_

_-Blujet the macawhawk_

_-Rio2love100_

_-Isaac the Shapeshifter_

_Thanks for the support guys :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Warm sunlight faded away into darkness as moist air kissed the afternoon sky. With a flat horizon of heavy ominous storm cloud, a soft mist hovered unseen upon the breeze. Silent, it swept across the tropical cloisters of common ground which separated the borderlines of Cottonweed Forest from the rest of the Valley.

Insects and birds stopped their daily routines. Sensing the arrival of the foul weather ahead, they began to search for shelter, unaware of the lone figure on the path below. Raindrops splashed against the leaves, drenching the forest canopy. With every second the rain grew heavier. Creaky under the strain, the woodland glade gave off its dire warning. It would not be long until the rain broke through the protective treetops and soaked everything that lay below.

A strong sense of peace embraced Goredore the wildcat. With his back stretched out against the broad trunk of a fallen oak tree. He let the rain splatter against his lush striped fur. The water drifted down the crevices of his face, leaving damp trails to follow close behind until they disappeared into the void of his open mouth.

Being an unusual creature, he didn't mind the rain. He was smaller than other members of his species, and not as quick as the more experienced foragers. But his sense of hearing and smell could not be matched. He had knotted patches of his fur together into braids creating the illusion of a born warrior. With a curious eye, he watched the dark sky. He sighed, picking at a piece of food caught between his fangs.

Any sense of urgency towards his quest abandoned him. He mumbled unintelligible language to himself, shifting his back to a more comfortable position. Knotted bark prodded into his spine with each movement. The rain hammered the ground and Goredore found himself alert, ready to shield himself from the onslaught.

"I wish the sun would come out." He moaned. "Perhaps then, I could get some well deserved rest."

The wind picked up. Goredore opened his eyes wide with surprise at the sound of the fierce shriek of gale forced wind. Startled, he jumped with fright, listening to the crackling of thunder echoing far off into the distance. The rustling leaves awoke his senses. With sleep now forgotten, he peered around the forest. His heart pounded as his mind began to race onto new and fascinating things. With a determined paw, he plucked a wildflower from the grass, he breathed in its sweet aroma. The icy blue petals gave off the sweet harmonious scent of lilac, a scent which often reminded him of his home.

Memories of his homeland filled his heart with sorrow. His heart throbbed, forcing warm tears to flood down the sides of his face.

"It would have been a year ago this day that I left home to go wandering. Over the course of my journey I turned my attention to important matters, like searching for and bringing my brother back home where he belongs. I never once thought that I would have been away for so long."

Goredore's voice trailed off into painful sobs as distant memories worked their way into his mind.

The mountains were a cold, barren, and unforgiving world. Long abandoned by the beauty of nature. An icy chill haunted the plateau all year round. Often bringing ice and snow with each new dawn. No flowers or trees ever seemed to grow along the trails, or within the comforts of the village which the wildcat tribe had called their home… and yet the sweet smell of lilac often drifted up from the valley far below.

"How come the council of elders never told us about such things?" he asked. "Nature, trees, flowers, they are so beautiful and yet my people know nothing about such wonders."

Goredore allowed himself another deep breath of the sweet aroma. The smell embraced him, bringing him to a paradise: A beautiful world with very little cares for his clan. For the first time in years Goredore formed a cheerful smile, encouraged by the sounds of laughter ringing through the air.

"Goredore…" A deep voice rang out.

"Father, is that you?" Goredore called out.

"Goredore, it is time for you to wake up. You are in great danger."

Shaking his head with disbelief, he found himself in the presence of two figures, both of whom he recognized. One was a majestic grey furred creature limped over in age, the other a younger more studier feline who stared out through powder blue eyes.

"Can't you smell it in the air? The scent of evil grows stronger. The Dark Katta will soon be here in Cottonweed."

Awakening with a start, he tried his best to shake away the remnants of the nightmarish dream. The sweet aroma died away. The bitterness of ash, smoke, and blood ruled the air. His body tensed up in rage at the scent he came to recognize. No longer sheltered by the dying storm, the scent filled his nostrils.

His ears perked up. The sound of thunder still echoed off in the distance.

"Strange, I've never heart thunder echoing away from a storm before. How can a thunderstorm be travelling south, and have thunder heading north?"

The hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. His smile faded into a savage snarl. The answer to his question seemed painfully clear.

"That can't be thunder. How odd that the scent of blood is coming from the same direction. Could it be a group of hostile creatures?"

With a newly found sense for battle, Goredore rose to his feet. His eyes hardened, turning fierce and bloodthirsty. Cupping his paws together, he roared the wildcat battle cry.

"Bloooooooooooody Claaaaaaaaaaaws!"

* * *

# # #

* * *

Not to far away. Bloodlance the tyrant waited. His ears perked up at the sound of the wildcat's cry. A cruel smile formed upon his twisted face. Dressed in thick black robes, he reached for his halberd and thrust it through the air. The cold steel hummed as it cut the air asunder, nearly taking off the heads of his two associates: Moran the fox, and Quickslash the panther.

With a murderous shimmer in his eyes he watched the two creatures duck for their lives. He laughed before turning serious. Grabbing the fox by the scruff of fur on his neck, his voice deepened.

"This is your doing fool… strutting through the forest as if you haven't a care in the world. Don't you realize that stepping upon fallen branches and twigs can echo for miles, especially with wildcat in the area?"

Moran struggled to break free from the tyrant's firm grip, but Bloodlance tightened his fingers with each attempt. Throwing a paw out, he struck the fox a vicious blow across the skull. Dumbstruck, Moran fell to the ground.

"Not so loud, fool! I could finish you off anytime I desire. You still live because I have a job for you that still needs doing." He said kicking the fallen creature. "As you heard a few moments ago we've been spotted. Not by eyes, but by ears. Those wildcats have pretty powerful hearing. I want you to wait here, while I deal with our friend." Bloodlance's body loomed in closer until his mouth was up against Moran's ear.

"Follow me in about ten minutes. Bring a bow, and some arrows. Do anything you can to knock him unconscious. But whatever you do, do not kill him. He has a value greater than your worthless life."

Both Moran and Quickslash bowed their heads in understanding, encouraged by their master's menacing tone. He was not one to be disobeyed.

"It will be done as you have requested, Lord." Moran whimpered. Without another word, Bloodlance melted into the forest, the rustling leaves died away into silence, broken only by the faintest of breezes.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Goredore remained silent. Unmoving as he kept a careful watch upon the forest. His hair stood on end, his teeth cringed ready for battle. Sniffing the air, he pretended to take no notice of the lone creature limping his way through the trees. In seconds Goredore found himself face to face with a strangely dressed creature. Filled with curiosity the creature peered at him, remaining perfectly still minus the thick trail of slobber running down his face as he toyed with a loose rotten tooth.

"So what can I do for you?" Goredore asked.

"You can tell me just why exactly you were shouting a few moments ago. Surely you must know that it is dangerous within this forest… even for a wildcat."

"What business is it of yours?" Goredore snorted. "Surely you must know that I am a great warrior, just like the rest of my species. If you want to live I will ask you to keep your business where it belongs."

The strange creature hid any sort of emotion, wrapping his hood around his face. He kept a careful eye upon Goredore.

"I know you were. I could tell that right away. A powerful warrior is very rare in these parts. However brains always wins over brawn my young friend. Perhaps you should have taken some time to learn more about your opponent before rushing into battle." The strange creature laughed. "You wildcat are all alike, headstrong and a danger onto everyone including yourselves. Fool! I know you better than you know yourself."

An inner rage exploded within Goredore. He lunged forward striking the strange creature a furious blow across the jaw. Blood dropped down from the wound, staining the creature's paws. The wildcat leapt upon the stunned creature, his teeth biting savagely into his neck. With strength born from desperation the creature launched Goredore into the air with a hefty kick.

Goredore landed hard, and shook his head to clear his senses. It was then that he noticed the reek of wildcat's blood filling the air.

"You couldn't be… but then how could you…" Goredore could not finish his thought. The sound of branches re-awakened his senses. Danger lurked within those bushes.

Blinding pain enveloped him. Limping forward, his paws instinctively went to his chest where a small arrow rested. Blood stained his fur, sinking like a stone, Goredore collapsed but not before noticing the arrival of two creatures: a fox and a panther. The stranger turned to them.

"Do you think you could have cut the timing any closer? Don't you realize that he almost figured out who I am? No one must know what I am. Is that understood?"

"We understand Lord. What do you want done with the Wildcat?" Moran replied.

"Take him to the prison cells. Make sure that he receives the best scraps, and good clean water. See to it that no harm comes to him, for he is far too valuable to my plans. Once the chieftain of the wildcat learns that I have his only living son. He'll hand the village over to my control."

Laughter rang through the air. Goredore's rage and hatred towards these creatures grew as his strength diminished. With a final grunt, darkness claimed him, and he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Domisillo

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Chapter 2 is done... and we get to see what Blu is up too for the past few years since everything fell apart. _

_I'd like to thank, Ricardo the black hawk, for all his support and reviewing every chapter he reads :D Thanks pal_

* * *

_****_

Chapter 2:

Mid-afternoon drifted idly by until the evening hours were set into place, however there was far from peace along the North Western edge of Cottonweed Forest. High in the shady branches of an overgrown evergreen tree, a lone female robin named Redbreast cocked her head slightly to one side.

As she listened to the movements of the air currents which carried any trace of sound through the woodlands an icy cold grip of terror embraced her. An even colder breeze swept across her wings, paralyzing them in her present state of mind.

Not too far away, the sound of creatures stumbled along the path. Without hesitation or risking a glance downwards: lest she be caught by whoever came her way. She dove into her nest, and hid amongst the reeds.

Almost as if sensing her growing fears. The sounds drifted off into silence. A few moments passed, her heart pounded with each second. Keeping low in her nest, she listened to the sound of two voices hovering softly upon the breeze. By the rough Eastern accents, it sounded like two members of the Desert Dwellers. A group of kit foxes that she had run into on more than one occasion.

"If foxes are here, death and destruction will soon follow."

Upon the path, two villainous desert kit foxes appeared. Both were rough and dirty, with lots of scrapes, and patches of torn fur painted black and blue by various bruises they had collected. With the look of fierce yet determined fighters, they kept their spears at the ready. With every step, their spear handles tapped into the dirt raising a cloud of dust into the air. Mumbling to each other, they stopped and took a quick study of their surroundings.

Curious, Redbreast fluttered to a lower branch and hid amongst the leaves. Cocking her head, she listened to the foxes' conversation.

"Deadquil, can you answer me something? Why would lord Bloodlance have us go this far north for, eh?" One of the foxes asked.

His brother, a stronger sturdier creature mumbled to himself. Rolling his eyes, he smacked the oaf of a creature with the butt of his weapon.

"Not that it's any of your business, Scumsnout... but it's because of that wildcat that was taken prisoner earlier this evening. Lord Bloodlance wants us to make sure that there are no more lurking around to ambush our escorts."

"Are you serious? What does the Lord expect us to do against a group of wildcats? I heard they are natural born killers, and almost unstoppable once angered."

"I know what you mean. I don't envy Moran or Quickslash. They always get the dangerous jobs. I just assumed it was best not to think about it, but if you ask me, that wildcat's days of being a killer are over. No beast has ever escaped the horrors of being imprisoned in Wolfenburg's dungeons."

Both foxes let their cruel laughter ring through the air. Continuing on their way, their chatter soon vanished amongst the rustling of the branches. Redbreast's face darkened with rage at what she had just learned. Any fear disappeared into a newly found sense of duty.

"Evil cowards, taking prisoners, one day the wildcat tribe will learn of this. Then the land will be free once again."

Flapping her wings, she flew as fast as her wings would carry her. Her message now seemed painfully clear... Evil had come to Cottonweed Forest!

* * *

# # #

* * *

Soft warm sunlight cast an unusual feeling across the entire woodland glade. Totally serene under a calm breezeless evening, the world brought a brief sense of peace and comfort to the young panther named Domisillo. Seated along the banks of an unknown shore, he felt the wind sweep across his tanned fur. His tail wagged happily, as he listened to the fabulous chirping of birdsong. If only he could be as free as they were... then he could do something useful with his life.

Fresh mountain air drifted through the area giving off the sweet harmonious scent of lavender mixed with the freshness of lilac. Caught up in the moment, he laid back with his paws outstretched behind his head and let the cool water wash against his feet. Through half closed eyes, he watched the fading world. Day turned to night, and the gentle waves turned rougher. The cool water turned freezing cold, paralyzing his body.

Struggling to pull his feet from the bank, he could feel all of his senses fading away into nothingness. The darkness of death closed in on him, smothering the world from his senseless form.

"This can't be real." He choked out, struggling to breathe against the frigid arctic air.

His ears perked up, the sound of a voice whispered softly in all directions. Calling to him!

"Domisillo..."

Without any knowledge of anything going on around him, a small rapier appeared. It's golden handle floated towards him. Its thin blade illuminating the darkness until it reached his firm grip. A comfortable warmth surged through his paws as the delicate blade burst into flames. Unable to run away or draw his attention away from the weapon, the flames engulfed him.

"Domisillo..." the voice whispered again.

All senses returned to the panther. The smell of decay surrounded him, causing him to choke upon his own saliva. Every muscle in his body hurt.

"Where am I?" He asked. A sharp voice whispered a reply through the darkness.

"Domisillo... you have no idea of your importance. Welcome to the world of the Katta."

"The Katta?" His voice echoed. "What are the Katta?"

The voice shifted directions, growing deeper as the sword's light grew dimmer. "There is no time to explain such things. Don't you find it strange how this place can be called a world and yet there is nothing more than darkness? There is an evil power at work here and I have come to give you a warning. This same evil power that turned our world into an empty void will soon reach Cottonweed Forest and the entire valley. It seeks to destroy and enslave all who live there."

Domisillo's paws started to shake as the metal began to break down and dissolve. The flames died down to soft embers.

"But what do you want me to do against this darkness?" he asked.

"The Dark Katta will soon reach Cottonweed Forest... if the darkness hasn't already. You must find the passage of Hunter, a book written by a young Katta who entered our world many years ago. It is there that you will find your next clue."

The sword's blade snapped in half, through the dying embers Domisillo could hear a soft voice.

"Remember... find the passage of Hunter or Cottonweed will fall."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Awakening with fright from the clutches of the nightmarish vision. Domisillo found himself within an ancient study. The small book which he had been using as a pillow slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor. Pages scattered in all directions, creating a mess at his feet. Scrambling about on all four paws, he desperately attempted to pick up the pages which escaped his frantic grasp.

"Domisillo, were you sleeping again?!"

Jumping to his paws, Domisillo's tail drooped as he turned to face his friend and mentor, a middle aged panther named Dimitri. Shoving the book beneath the table, Domisillo's face painted the portrait of innocence.

"No Dimitri, I just had a small accident, you see... I am sorry if I disturbed you sir."

Bending down, the old creature's eyes softened as he placed a paw upon his young friend's shoulders.

"Domisillo, there is very little sense in weaving a web of lies. Liars always get caught. If you wish to become a respected member of our society, then speak truthfully and respect your elders."

Domisillo's whiskers dropped. His tail waved sweeping a cloud of dust from off the floor. Bowing his head, he sighed.

"I know you are right, Dimitri. I just don't find any excitement in the life of a scholar. I'd much rather be a berry picker or a herb collector, something where I could be some real help to other creatures in the valley." he explained.

Dimitri nodded in understanding.

"Listen to my words. I think that you are old enough to realize by now that the valley is a very dangerous place. The creatures out there are primitive and warlike. Strength is the only thing respected in their world. Even our distant cousins, the wildcats, could see that. That is why they distanced themselves from everyone and now rule the mountain plateaus. Like any wise creature, they didn't go looking for trouble."

Grabbing the book from off the ground, Domisillo presented it to the elder who studied the damage.

"Here in our village things work a bit differently. There is no need for warrior or strength. We have all we need here. Plenty of food, good clean water, and every creature pulls their weight to help make our village a better place for everyone to live. I wish you could see that. But come, it's getting late. You'd best grab your belongings and head home. We'll discuss this further tomorrow over lunch. I also have a surprise for you tomorrow night."

Blushing, Domisillo worked his way to a small corner of the room. He grabbed his leather pouch and strapped it to his back.

"Thank you, Dimitri. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch. May good fortune be with you."

"Good bye, Domisillo, see you tomorrow."

The door slammed shut, and he sighed, seating himself upon the chair which had been occupied by his friend, a mere moment before. Pulling out a small drawer, he rescued its contents... an old sword... into his paws. He eyed it for a moment and swung it through the air. His whiskers drooped as he relived the days long forgotten.

"I miss the good old days." He sighed.

"It was the good old days that got us here."

Dimitri shifted his attention to the corner of the room, where a bright blue macaw sat perched upon a small desk.

"Yes, Blu..." he nodded. "I know... but still, I wonder what would have happened if things had played out differently."

"So do I," Blu admitted. "So do I..."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Taking his usual route home, Domisillo avoided all eye contact from the rest of the villagers who passed by him. The sound of activity surrounded him, laughter from kittens as they played with their toys, smiling, he couldn't help but stop and watch for a couple of seconds before continuing on his way.

Coming to the fountain plaza, Domisillo seated himself upon the stone foundation. He found himself coming here upon several occasions to think about things that bothered him, or to get away from his life as a scholar. Studying the falling water, he placed a paw and drank his fill.

"Ahoy Dom. Me old mate, how are you?"

Spitting out the water, the panther turned to the source of the voice. Letting a smile pass his lips he watched a plump otter work his way to him.

"Ahoy yourself Murdoff, you old wavehound, how have you been?"

"Not to bad mate but wavehound? To think my oldest and most cherished friend would call me such a despicable name."

Domisillo couldn't help but smile at the strange antics of his friend. Slapping the water he watched as it sprayed, soaking Murdoff from head to toe.

"Take that you old water fiend."

"Water fiend? Those are fighting words mate, take that."

This time it was Domisillo's turn to get sprayed. A huge barrage of water splashed across his face. Trying to hide a smile, Domisillo berated his friend.

"Now is that a way you use water, Mr. Otter? I don't think so. I'll show you how to though."

Grabbing his friend by the neck, Domisillo and Murdoff fell backwards into the fountain. Struggling to be the first one out, they scrambled over to each other, laughing and joking amongst each other.

"Ok, Ok you win mate, but I'll get you next time for sure. You should be getting home, or your Aunt Rosie will have your tail hung from the rafters for sure." Murdoff sighed.

"You're right, but can I ask you for a huge favour. Can we meet here tomorrow morning? I need to ask you something when we have time to talk in private."

Murdoff nodded a reply.

"Sure can mate. We'll meet here at dawn's first light. I'll see you then." Smiling Domisillo nodded, before taking his leave to head towards his home which rested just on the other side of the plaza.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Ambition

_**Chapter 3:**_

Goredore had been dragged for a good portion of the evening. Half unconscious and bleeding, he struggled to breathe as large chunks of dirt worked its way down his throat. In a futile effort, he fought tooth and claw against his captors, all the while ignoring the sting from his battered and torn body.

Grunting he managed to catch hold of his chains. Yanking them with all of his might, he listened in vein for the sound of steel snapping across the still air. A sound which seemed like it would never come.

"If only I could… manage… this one task." He thought to himself, struggling to concentrate as he drifted in and out of consciousness. "Then… I could slip off… and make a run for it…"

Swallowing a large chunk of dirt, Goredore came immediately alert. He began to choke. Coughing as his strength diminished. His muscles trembled as he fought to rid himself of the awful grimy taste. In the struggle, he managed to catch the attention of his captors… a mistake which would cost him. Through the darkness of his failed vision, he could hear the voice of Moran ring out in a mocking tone.

"It looks as if our friend still has a bit of fight left in him after all." He chuckled. "Deal with it, Quickslash, so we can be on our way."

A higher pitched, more feminine voice barked an irritated reply. "Why don't you do your own dirty work, fox? You aren't in command of me!"

"True, but I am in charge of making sure the prisoner doesn't escape!" The first voice confided in a rather arrogant tone. "So you will do as I say, or whatever happens to him will be on your head… and believe me, I would hate to see you lose everything from the neck up, but I am sure I would manage somehow."

Goredore formed a weak smile, sensing that one of the two creatures was approaching him. Stopping any form of movement, he listened to Quickslash's voice whispering in his ear. "Lie still and you'll be fine. I promise."

"That's not how you do it!" Moran growled, stepping forward. With a skilful move with his speak, he dealt the wildcat a vicious blow to the skull. Any remaining sense was knocked from the wildcat's battered body.

"There, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Moran cackled. "We shouldn't have any further problems. Next time I would advise you to follow orders."

Quickslash's voice sank to a forbidding whisper. "One day your command will be taken away from you Moran… and I will be there to see it happen. I promise you that one. Then we'll see how tough you are."

Any further conversation came to an end when Moran let out a cruel cackle. "We're home!"

* * *

# # #

* * *

Bloodlance's temper had subsided. With scoring an impressive victory over the wildcats by capturing the chieftain's son and still maintaining an invisible presence within the region, he allowed himself a quick glimpse into the future. One day there would be no separate tribes or different lifestyles. There would be no wars or disputes over territories. There would only be one way to live… his way!

Around him a gathering of foxes, wolves, weasels, and ferrets had come together, each carrying a unique weapon best suited for their individual fighting styles. He couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"What need of peaceful creatures have I? To get what you want you have to fight for it."

Rising up onto his paws, he pointed a single claw to a nearby fox. "Corkeye," he snarled. In seconds the fox stood before him, saluting. "Where in the name of hell's gates is Phantom?" Bloodlance asked.

"I don't know sire, he is a strange one. He comes and goes like smoke on an evening breeze."  
"Find him!"

"Yes, sire." The desert kit fox saluted again and ran off to do as his master commanded. Rolling his eyes, Bloodlance's foul mood began to return. Holding a paw to his forehead, he shook his head in disbelief. "I am surrounded by idiots." He groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

Raising his halberd, he began tapping the long steel blade against the stump of what had once been a sturdy elm tree. Damp saliva trailed along his face, soaking his scruffy fur. Watching the commotion around him, he finally called out in a menacing tone. "Be silent and remain still, you horrible band of villains. If you want to live, you'll listen closely to what I have to say."

All activity around the clearing stopped. A sharp chill rand down the spines of every creature present. His savage fangs and dark unmoving eyes kept a careful watch on everyone. Pointing a curved claw out into the crowd, he snapped his tail through the air.  
"Foulbreath, step forward!"

A single ferret walked out from the crowd of creatures. His mouth and tail trembled, his paws reaching closer to his sword. Smiling, Bloodlance placed a paw upon the soldier's shoulder, stopping him from reaching the weapon.

"Listen and make no sound, mate. I have been keeping my eyes on you and nothing escapes my notice. I have come to the conclusion that you are unhappy being in my army. Is there any reason for this?"

The ferret swallowed a large lump that formed in his throat. Trembling he muttered clumsy apologies. "I… I… I… I am sorry sire. It's not like I don't think you can take control of the valley, it's just that, the crew has been discussing the memory of Shira's invasion… she didn't do any better than we did and-"

Bloodlance swung his halberd against the ferret's throat, murdering him where he stood. Blood splattered from the wound, soaking the dark black metal of the blade. "So, you don't think I have what it takes to control the valley? Well, say no more." He snarled. "Anybody who feels they can do a better job leading this army to victory, step forward. I'll give you two simple choices. One: You swear your complete allegiance to me. Two: You stay here and wait for the wildcats to come and finish you off."

There was a slight shift amongst the rank of soldiers, but no one dared to step forward. Bloodlance's tone had been so deceitful and serious that nobody dared to question his logic. In the end, he hadn't cared about the fox's intentions. Instead he wanted to see who amongst the crew would be foolish enough to disobey. He watched every soldier bow their head. "We'll be loyal, sire."

"Good, you've made a very wise choice. Now if there are no further interruptions. I have a job for all of you. Separate into two teams, one will head north in search of food. The rest will proceed south and find a proper camp for the night."

There was very little need to ask twice. Gathering their equipment, the soldiers headed off to do their master's bidding. Bloodlance continued to hold a paw to his forehead. He could feel the blood in his veins beginning to boil.

"With any luck, they will all be killed by dawn." He admitted. "What have I done to deserve this?"

* * *

# # #

* * *

The sun was getting low upon the horizon. Darkness began to blanket the landscape. Having seated himself upon a stump, Bloodlance listened to the rustling of the leaves moving in perfect rhythm with the breeze. A cold September breeze haunted the air, blowing a musky scent of decay across his nostrils.

Swinging his halberd, he struck a nearby tree, splintering the bark inches away from an approaching creature's face. "Trying to sneak up on me, wolf?" He asked the shadowy creature.

The wolf's voice echoed back, in a flat emotionless tone. "M'lord, please forgive the lateness of my report."

The wolf named Phantom was a strange creature. With jet black fur rivalling the darkness of a moonless winter's night, he could move undetected by most creatures. Covering himself in a black cloak, similar to that of Bloodlance's, it only furthered the illusion that he existed as shadow, rather any flesh and blood creature. With a long snout, he breathed in the fresh air, coveting the darkness, while avoiding the light given off by the setting sun. A habit, which only made Bloodlance grin.

"If you wish to survive long enough to eat dinner tonight, I suggest you make your report. There are plenty of others who can do your spying just as easily, wolf. What did you find?"

"Most assuredly, sire. I did as you asked. I travelled as far south as I could go, and stuck as close to the woods as possible. At least, until I reached a dirt path stretching from East to West, it leads to a large stone wall covered with vines."

"A wall covered with vines?" Bloodlance arched a curious eyebrow. "Does it serve a purpose?"

"I wondered the same thing, Sire, so I crept along the stone wall, I travelled all around the wall, and sure enough on the south side rests a gate and a sign reading Poppyo village."

"A village eh?" Bloodlance's smile widened. "What else do you know about it?"

"Nothing…" Phantom admitted. "I came right back to report to you."

Bloodlance rose from where he sat, his eyes focused upon the wolf. His voice sank to a soft whisper. "Let's see if I understand this correctly? You found a village, but you don't know who lives there? You don't know there defences? And you don't know anything else about it? Am I right?"

Phantom nodded his head.

"Pity," Bloodlance sighed. "If that is all you know, than I say you've outlived your usefulness… you're getting old, and the pressure has gotten to you. Maybe it is time to find a replacement."

"No…" Phantom's eyes widened in horror. "I can go back… I can spy on them."

"Very good," Bloodlance grinned. "Find a way to get inside, and study their defences. Do not fight, or show yourself. We'll attack when the moment is right. I will meet you outside the gates at sunrise."

Bloodlance could scarcely believe his luck. Plucking his weapon from the splintered wood, he chuckled to himself.

"It's been too long since I last had a worthy challenge. By sunrise tomorrow, my quest will continue. The world will know that I have returned to Cottonweed Valley."


	4. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

_**Chapter 4:**_

The sound of sorrow and despair filled the very air of the cell block. The rocky outcrops forming the cold stone walls were stained with the bloodied history of murder and other acts of cruelty. The very essence of the past flowed forth in the air, adding a sort of eeriness to the thick underground cavern. Most of the prisoners who came to be imprisoned within such a place were never seen alive again, and thus was true for the dungeons of Wolfenburg Castle. It was a place of death for any who dared to venture into the gloomy darkness.

Crossing the threshold, Quickslash could feel the chill of evil lurking around her. It soaked her spirit and terrified her. The muffled sounds of beaten and starving creatures called out to her... begging for assistance and pleading for an escape from their miserable excuse of an existence. Their cries however fell of deaf ears, and she moved on, picking up the pace so she could escape from this terrible place. Following close behind her, Moran crept along. His footsteps splashed against the damp rock. The look of delight remained painted upon his face, growing even more cruel within the dim light. Without a word, she watched the fox tap his scimitar against the cell doors. He spoke in a cruel tone which only furthered her discomfort.

"Shut your mouths, all of you, or you'll get no scraps tonight. We don't feed whiners around here. Is that understood?"

A small squirrel child stepped forward. She clutched onto the bars, peering out in her direction. Quickslash tried to avoid her gaze, but couldn't block out the painful whimper coming from the creature. It filled her with dread, which only weighed heavily upon her heart.  
"Please have mercy. We won't last much longer without proper food."

In an instant, Moran had thrown the prisoner back into the cell. His cold laugh echoed down the passageway. "Lord Bloodlance's word is law. You'll get what food he allows and not a crumb more. The rules state that each prison cell shall receive one plate of scraps per day, regardless of how many prisoners it may contain. But you won't even be getting that. Perhaps a taste of real hunger will teach you some respect."

Moran's cruel laughter echoed down the darkened corridors forcing the panther's whiskers and tail to droop. Forced to cover her ears, she turned away and proceeded to continue on her way.

"How can he possibly be enjoying himself?" She wondered reaching for her sword. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey!" A voice snapped out from the cell which contained the young squirrel. Both creatures turned to see a female macaw standing in the doorway. Her sapphire eyes burned out at them. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Picking on a little child like that. I on the other hand can take it. Why don't you unlock this door and we'll see how tough you are!"

Moran backed away from the door and turned his head from the feisty female who challenged him.

"Shut up, bird." he growled.  
"The name is Jewel!" She told him, clenching the bars tighter. "Get it right."

Moran laughed, "Right... whatever your name is. Just for that, you won't get any food either. Enjoy starving, because it'll be a long night till breakfast."  
"You're scum!" Jewel shot back. "You don't have the courage to face off with me."

Moran turned his back to her and continued down the corridor. He didn't acknowledge the macaw further. Quickslash would have said something, but the fox's eyes only silenced her.

"Stall the talking, feline and finish your rounds. I got something I want to do after you're finished."

Anger and resentment caused Quickslash to turn on the fox. The foul bitterness of blood flowed through her mouth as she sank her fangs into her bottom lip. Pulling out her sword, she pressed it against Moran's throat.

"Like what? I think you have tortured these poor creatures enough for one day. I think the macaw is right, you're nothing but a coward."

Moran shoved her blade away. His eyes burned into hers. "Shut up, feline. I will say it's enough. Beside, that is not what I had in mind. I want to pay a visit to our little wildcat captive, and give him a proper wolfenburg greeting."

"You aren't allowed to lay a paw upon the wildcat." Quickslash reminded him. "It's lord Bloodlance's orders."

"My dear girl, you misunderstand me. Lord Bloodlance said we were to see that no harm came to him... no physical harm anyways. He never said anything about causing emotional or psychological pain."

Moran's laughter sent a sharp pain deep into Quickslash's soul. Putting her weapon away into it's scabbard, she stared down at her dirt covered paws. These same paws had caused so much destruction and violence under Bloodlance's command. In a way she was no different than her sadistic partner. _Did my family suffer this way? _She wondered. _If Moran and Bloodlance have their ways, what will happen to these poor creatures? Do they have any chance? Or are they sentenced to die in this dark place? What a horrible fate._ Quickslash clenched her paw, her eyes shined with conflicting tears which refused to roll down the sides of her face. Letting her tail drag across the floor, she thought about the day when she would be free from all of Wolfenburg Castle's evil deeds, and the tyranny of Bloodlance. _I can not change the past, but I can honour the future. One day soon, I'll see you dead for all of your crimes, Moran._

Approaching a small door which had been carved into the rock, Moran and Quickslash stopped in awe. Somewhere deep within that room was Wolfenburg Castle's most important captive: Goredore the wildcat, son of the wildcat chieftain.

Quickslash's eyes lit up as she touched the cold stone. Swinging the door open, she eyed Moran.

"I didn't bother to lock it. Our friend won't be going anywhere, anytime soon." He explained. "I can't wait for the day when Lord Bloodlance gets his way and takes control of the wildcat village. I've always wanted to thrust my blade into one of them."

"That's disgusting! How could you possibly enjoy taking the life of another innocent creature?"

"It's easy, you do it the same way you kill a normal creature. Besides, don't presume to judge me. Don't forget, you are just as guilty as I am, fighting for power fuelled by your hatred."

"I fight to avenge my family. I never had a chance to be a peaceful creature. It is killed or be killed, I don't take pleasure in hurting creatures like you do."  
Moran laughed long and hard causing Quickslash's rage to rise up to a dangerous level. After a few moments, Moran returned to his senses.

"Awwww, why you looking so angry." Moran pouted. "You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"What if I do, fox? You can't control how I feel. I should let the wildcat run you through. Lord Bloodlance wouldn't miss a murderous coward like yourself!"  
Quickslash had won the argument. At the very mention of death, Moran's eyes widened in horror. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she held some truth to her words. Bloodlance wouldn't miss him in the slightest. Without a word, Quickslash watched the fox back away. His claw pointed at her.

"Don't think that you have won. One day, you'll let your guard down. That is when I'll see you chained down here with the rest of these idiots. You are far too soft, and that will seal your fate in the end."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Goredore's cell was damp and dreary with very few comforts or luxuries. Besides a few clumps of hay, and a puddle of water flowing across the floor, it was the same as any other prison cell. Very little light entered through the bars on the stone door, but it didn't matter much to him.

The foul stench of mould and decay filtered through the air. Breathing in, the wildcat came awake. Coughing and sputtering, he vomited as he struggled to catch his breath and breathe in a little bit of fresh air. There was none, and each struggled breath left him worse off than before. During the confusion, he failed to see Quickslash emerge from the darkness.

"Try and hold your breath." She told him. "You should be fine in a few moments. The air can be quite a shock when you first awaken in captivity."

Goredore did as he was instructed. Breathing in, he held his breath for a couple of moments. To his amazement, the choking smell seemed to vanish from his nostrils.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Quickslash, a soldier under the service of the tyrant, Bloodlance." She said a little taken aback by the question.

"Where am I?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the panther. She backed away, fearful of his menacing tone. She swallowed a large lump which formed in her throat and answered abruptly.

"You are in a place called Wolfenburg Castle, not too far away from the Northern Mountains, and just to the Northwest of Cottonweed Forest. Beware of this place, wildcat. A vicious fox named Moran takes pleasure in tormenting the creatures imprisoned here, and he has set his sights on you." She explained. "You must not let him break your spirits, its not an easy thing to survive here, especially when you have lost all hope."

Goredore nodded. "Well, Quickslash, my name is Goredore, I'm the youngest son of the wildcat chieftain. I must admit, you are not like any other creature that I have ever met before. Your eyes and your voice hold no clear sign of good or evil, but are full of conflict and fear."

Peering with his bright yellow eyes, Goredore watched as Quickslash took another step backwards.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She scowled. "Don't get me wrong. I am not saying that we are enemies, but I will not betray my master's command. However, we do share a common enemy. If you should ever need assistance, I will lend you a paw as an ally."

Watching the panther slip off through the darkness, Goredore lowered his head. Feeling the last bit of his strength dying away, he shed a tear as the dark cell disappeared from his vision. He closed his eyes and prepared to let sleep overtake him.

"You can say it however you want." He frowned. "If I am going to ever get out of here alive. I have no choice but to consider you as a friend."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_It looks like Jewel has ended up in the prison of Wolfenburg Castle... but how did she get there? Also Quickslash might be a little hard to figure out, whose side is she on? If Jewel and Goredore are going to survive then they'll definitely need an ally but can she be trusted?_


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering the Glory Days

_**Chapter 5:**_

Blu sat in the library's dusty old window. His chocolate brown eyes peered out at the fading sunlight as the day drew to a close. He did this a lot, especially when his heart felt heavy, and his soul wouldn't let him relax. The village in which he stayed truly was a beautiful place, and he held a lot of great memories here, but nothing he could say or do would bring justice to the feeling in his heart. In that one moment that Dimitri had pulled out his sword, his memory of the good old days flooded back to him, and with that, he thought about his family.

Overall time moved slow, and life continued on. But the more he thought about it, the more he missed Jewel. It had been five long years, since the two of them had seen each other. It had been five long years since he'd been able to see his daughter Rose whom by now would have given birth and became a mother. He couldn't help but wonder, how well was she managing the kids? Especially now that Rico was gone. He closed his eyes and recalled the macaw's final few moments. He'd flown at the evil tyrant Bloodlance in order to save Jewel from his wrath, only to receive a mortal wound himself. In that moment, Rico perished, leaving his daughter without a husband and her unborn children without a father.

"It has been five long years..." Blu told himself. "I wonder how things have changed? I wonder if I will ever get to see Jewel again, and if I do, could she ever forgive me for being gone for so long?"

Blu used his wing and opened the window. He raised his head and neck, letting the breeze run through his feathery crown. He loved the feeling of the wind, especially as he laid under the apple trees in the orchard. He spent many a day out there, resting in the shade, thinking about the way things used to be. Back before, Bloodlance ever emerged and destroyed the very foundation of safety for all creatures. The decision to separate from his family, still haunted him... but he lived for the second he would be reunited with them again. On that day, peace would return, and Bloodlance's reign would only be a terrible memory.

"Even if we only ever dream of that moment. We must keep faith that it'll happen." Blu admitted. "Just like I had faith that I one day would fly."

Blu moved away from the window and peered at his friend, Dimitri who placed his sword back into its drawer, before taking a seat in a small rocking chair. His eyes also reflected bygone days. The weight of his losses depicted on his face for the world to see. He didn't say much. He simply enjoyed the breeze.

"Go enjoy your evening." Dimitri told him. "We have a very busy day tomorrow when Domisillo returns."

Blu nodded his head and ruffled his feathers, relieving the stiffness from his body. He didn't need to be asked twice. He wandered from the dusty cramped library, out into the hustle and bustle of the village. His eyes watched the commotion around him. The village square seemed to glow amongst the fading light. Stores would soon be closing, and the streets would be baron and deserted. There always seemed to be a peace which came at this time of the evening, and Blu found himself very relaxed. To him, this brought back memories of Linda and Minnesota. A fact which only brought a smile to his face.

He turned around when he heard the door to the library open. Dimitri stood with a warm friendly face.

"Blu, try and not be too late." He reminded him.

"I won't." Blu nodded. "I'm just going to get something to eat. Some fruit from the orchard, or something... do you want anything."

Dimitri dismissed him with a wave of his paw. "No, I'll be okay."

With that Blu wandered off.

* * *

# # #

* * *

A squadron of nocturnal insects danced as the light faded into the darkness of a peaceful twilight. Carrying on their usual traditions, fireflies lit up the darkened forest path, creating the illusion of will o' the wisps fading between the worlds as their lights flickered. It was these lights which would usually capture the eye of a traveller, leading them into the forest... though harmless on their own. They did pose a significant threat to other creatures.

Seated in the grass, Phantom watched as the last remnants of his life long enemy bid its final farewell. His lips cringed with disgust.

"One day soon, I'll learn how to defeat the sun, just as Lord Bloodlance promised. Then I'll never have to hide again."

Spreading out a large collection of supplied, he felt each one with his snake like tail. Without a word, he could tell which items he needed for his mission to Poppyo village. _I will take my usual burglary kit. That should get the job done. _He thought to himself, saying nothing.

Packing the items into a small pouch, he thought about the items, each one of them a valuable asset to his burglary career. _Rope with grappling hook, knife, flask of oil, cutlas...? _The wolf's thoughts trailed off as he attention became transfixed upon a rusty cutlass laying abandoned upon the ground. Rescuing it into his firm grip, he cackled to himself. The sword was a fine weapon, although a little old and worn out. Studying the firmness of the deadly curved blade, he slid a single claw across the edge. Chunks of rust peeled away, staining his paw a dusty brown. Finding an instant liking for his new toy, he placed it into his robe, and hid it from sight.

"You never can be too careful." He reminded himself. "Especially when one is a spy for Lord Bloodlance, the time might come when I'll need to defend myself."

Finishing his packing, Phantom took a quick glimpse at the moon and noted its position in the sky.

"I'll wait until midnight, by then I'll have the sheer cover of darkness on my side."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Within an hour's time, the darkness of a starless night greeted the region. Shadows lurked everywhere. Will o' the wisps danced around, intensified by the darkness allowing them more visible movements. They ducked and weaved through the bushes, laughing as they played their little games, attempting to draw the attention of some wayward traveller who had gotten lost. The full moon peered out through the trees, like a ghostly eye. It kept a careful watch upon the shadowy wolf making his way along the path.

Phantom snuck between the trees, keeping quiet as he listened to the chirping of crickets. Every couple of moments, he would stop and take notice of his surroundings, swiping away any insects that landed on him. Everything looked the same. The labyrinth of trees lay dark, vast, and threatening to throw off his sense of direction.

Remaining silent, he continued on his way. Knowing that he would eventually find his way, if he kept moving. A scheming smile formed upon his face.

Shortly after midnight, the wall protecting his destination came into view. In an instant, he jumped from the forest, slipping against the wall. With a keen eye, he watched for any movement. Grinning with satisfaction as he realized there wasn't any. Silent as could be, he crept along, heading south. His heart pounding as he worked his way close to the gate.

The village's gate was a large wooden blockade, stretching up it form a threshold extending to a small tower on the far side. Studying for any sign of movement from sentries, he chuckled to himself, realizing he was alone. Pulling out the oil from his pouch, he started to grease the hinges. Lubricating the gate was but that of a moment's work for the skilful thief. Admiring his work, he proceeded to pull out his knife. Sticking it into the lock, he wriggled it gently until a soft metallic click broke the silence.

Success! The gate slid open.

Dropping the empty vial, the wolf grew silent. Stealth was the name of Phantom's game. Caution and very little risks played a vital role in his survival, and even the slightest bit of noise could alert the village to his presence. The village itself caught Phantom's eye. Formed into four different section, it appeared to be rather small, but comfortable enough to live in. Finding himself within the Fountain's plaza, he crept along the shadows, only taking the time to drink his fill of the fresh water lying within the stone basin. Allowing his smile to deepen, his tail swayed along the ground as dark thoughts crept into his mind. _It will be a pleasure to destroy their previous little lives. _He thought, chuckling for only a moment, before proceeding on his way.

Stumbling his way along the shadows, the wolf soon found himself in a small living community. Log houses lined along the streets, forming three distinct rows. At the end, a large bake house stood standing. The smell of bread and pastries still clung in the air. Ignoring the rumbling of his stomach, he peered in windows, watching the slumbering creatures who remained unaware of his presence. His eyes burned murderously as he toyed with a small dagger at his waste.

"Sleep my little friends." He soothed. "Soon you will be sleeping forever."

The last house he peered into was a small rundown shack. Its roof now caved in and rotting offered very little protection from the elements of nature. Phantom's black heart softened. Placing a paw upon the damp logs, he shuddered as the musky scent of moss filled his nostrils. Spitting with disgust, he attempted to clear the stench from his nose, all the while he kept watch.

A soft light filtered through the window, given off by a lantern hanging from the caving in roof. Ducking around the corner, the sly wolf hid to avoid detection. His eyes never moved off the window. His attention never shifting away from everything that happened inside. He could see two creatures, both of whom were panthers: one was a young male kitten, the other a senior with silvery fur.

The kitten walked around the room, pouting before seating himself, making certain to avoid the stern gaze of his elder who rocked back and forth in her rocking chair. Straightening her spectacles which hung loose upon the end of her nose, she began to speak.

"My mind is made up, Domisillo." She told him in a stern, no nonsense voice. "Until you can take your duties a little more seriously, you will not be allowed to attend the feat tomorrow evening."

"But, Aunt Rosie!" Domisillo protested. "It is my duty as a scholar to be there!"

"Be that as it may, my answer is still no." She sighed. "Dimitri can go there, and Blu can deliver any information you need to record it in your writings."

The stern glare from his elder silenced any further argument. Getting up, Domisillo hid any signs of disappointment. Phantom followed him to the next window and watched Domisillo cover himself in a dust covered blanket, and drift off to a dream filled slumber.

He turned to leave, confident to admit that the village held no defences. He stopped, dead in his tracks as a blue macaw walked around the corner. The macaw talked to himself, though he passed by unaware of the danger so close to him. Phantom recalled what the older panther had mentioned about some creature named Blu... his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Scheming on the next possible course of action. His paw tightened around the hilt of his weapon, and proceeded to slip along the darkened street. He allowed himself a quick glimpse of the future. He could see the young panther, as well as the bird, alone and miserable in the damp cells of Wolfenburg Castle's prison block. They wouldn't stand a chance against the darkness and despair which awaited them.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Looks like Blu is going to be in for some trouble, if Phantom has his way... with his mind lost on the time, and recalling the glory days. Can Blu save himself from the events which are about to happen?_**


	6. Chapter 6: The Passage of Hunter

_**Chapter 6:**_

As if sensing evil's presence within the valley, dawn had brought grey skies and a cool summer's rain. Keeping to himself, Domisillo seated himself in his usual place, upon the fountain in the center of the plaza. Unusually smooth to the touch, he grazed a single paw along the crevices of the damp granite. If only he could have shown off the foul mood within his heart... it would have matched the overall gloominess of the day's weather. How could he tell anybody what truly was on his mind?

"Ahoy, Domisillo, good morning to you mate."

The young panther looked up and saw one of his friends, a young brown and very thin otter named Murdoff walking towards him. With bright green eyes and a wide smile, the young water mammal peered at him. Waving a paw, and patting his rudder like tail against the ground. In a way, Domisillo couldn't help but smile. There seemed to be something strange about the creature. No matter how bad of a mood the panther was in, he always seemed capable of bringing a smile to everyone he met.

"Ahoy yourself, you old water hound." Domisillo responded. "Though I don't think it'll be a good day for me."

Stopping in his tracks, Murdoff peered in his friends pale blue eyes. Domisillo lowered his head, though he knew he couldn't hide any of the problems which tormented him. He never did have much of a poker face, and usually people, especially Murdoff could read him like an open book. Letting his eyes fill up with warm tears, they soon worked their way down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, mate?" He asked. "You usually are in a great mood."

Domisillo lowered his head further. His eyes fell back upon the reflective water in the fountain. His paw toyed with it, scooping up some of the clear liquid only to have it run through the crevices between his claws.

"Do you believe that dreams can warn us of something...?" he asked. "I don't just mean good things, I am talking about really bad stuff."

"I sure do." The otter admitted, seating himself upon the fountain. His face grew more serious. "Dreams are special like that. Some are good, others are bad. Most of them shine light upon days the sun has yet to greet. I believe the kind of dream you are referring to is called a premonition."

Raising his head, Domisillo's face painted a grim portrait of seriousness. Leaning in closer to the otter's ear, he whispered his dire warning of impending doom.

"Yesterday, I dreamt that I was holding a fabulous sword which burst into flames. It warned me that a great evil would be coming to the valley and the only way to stop it is to find a thing called the passage of Hunter. The only problem is, I have no idea what that is, or where to even begin looking."

"The passage of Hunter?" Murdoff echoed. "I remember something that Dimitri and that bird of his told me a long time ago. Apparently old texts which form our history were given three names based upon their importance. If I remember correctly, I believe they were called entries, volumes, and passages. Perhaps that could be a clue."

Jumping to his paws with a renewed excitement, Domisillo grabbed the damp paw of his friend. "Of course!" he cheered. "How could I possibly have forgotten that? Thank you, you have given me something to help begin my search. I am supposed to have lunch with Dimitri and Blu this afternoon and I would be honoured if you would join us."

"You may not know about books, which is odd for a scholar. But you certainly do know about me, mate... I never pass up on a free lunch."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Lunch at Dimitri's house seemed to be a very simple affair. Rolls of bread, a large variety of fruit, berries, cheeses, pies, and drink all lined along the table. Dimitri sat, pouring himself a beak of cranberry and apple damson, all the while admiring his guests. Blu sat beside the old creature, tearing at a chunk of mango with his beak, not bothered by the two visitors or their appetites. Dimitri chuckled to himself as they ate, not bothering to speak a word as they stuffed the food into their mouths.

"You both have quite the appetites. It almost reminds me of myself when I was your age." He said folding his paws into his sleeves. "It just goes to show you how special a simple thing like sharing lunch with friends can be."

Dimitri sipped the bitter cocktail from his cup, watching as his two guests nodded, never slowing as they devoured the last few mouthfuls of food.

"Dimitri, can I ask you something?" Domisillo asked.

"You can ask me anything." He nodded. "What knowledge do you seek?"

"Have you ever heard of the Passage of Hunter?" he asked.

At the very mention of the object, Blu looked up from his mango and exchanged a very nervous and worried glance with Dimitri. The old creature's face went grim. Before rising up from where he sat. Without a word, he walked over to a small drawer and unlocked it. Within seconds he pulled out a large dusty book and placed it upon the table and opened the pages.

"This book takes me and Blu back a long ways." He admitted. "I had hoped I would never need to peer upon these pages or re-open this chapter of my life again. It is far too painful, and yet, I knew I couldn't run from it this easily. This chapter of my life must be told."

"What chapter?" Murdoff asked, raising a curious eyebrow towards the old creature.

"Quiet down, young man." Dimitri scoffed. "Me and Blu have run from this for far too long. I will tell you everything you need to know."

Dimitri peered down, and straightened his glasses. Clearing his throat, he began to read.

* * *

_**(These are what are written on the pages)**_

It is the middle of winter. Snow is falling bringing a brief freshness to the slumbering world. Taking up quill to paw, I've decided to take up the difficult task of writing down some of the events that have transpired over the course of the last couple of days.

_ A few nights ago, we received a fierce winter storm. Lightning illuminated the sky, thunder crackled, followed by the shrieking wind which blew the snow in drifty squalls as far as the eye could see. Growing in intensity, the storm would continue on until the early hours of the next evening. In all my years, I never would have imagined that such weather could exist... oh my I tell you. I have thought to name it Thunder-Snow, though I'm not sure the name would catch on._

_ Remaining within the comforts of my study. I sat warmed by the crackling fire which gave off a soft orange glow. Blu is asleep of course, nestled amongst some books which he absolutely loves to read. He doesn't even seemed bothered by the dancing flames within the containment of the fireplace, of course, the smoke is rising up through the chimney, and as I sit here, you can see it blending into the night sky, dying almost immediately as it becomes embraced with the chill that seemed to be a natural part of a February eve. _

_ Straightening my spectacles. I took notice of a young otter cub peering at me from the doorway. Smiling, I beckoned him closer. He listened of course, he's a good lad, and always minded his manners towards his elders. Though, I think my voice must have had something to do with it._

_ "Come here, little Bellow. A winter night is no time to be outside."_

_ The little otter cub named Bellow nodded his head, stepping into my library, and dusting the snow off of his fur. He spoke in soft voice, though he did hint at some urgency, which immediately drew me from my chair._

_ "I just thought you should know. There is a traveller who is requesting some assistance."_

_ Curiosity plagued my mind. Finding myself drawn out into the weather. I ventured out to the main gate where I found myself in the presence of a wildcat traveller. Dressed in a black robe, well worn from several months of travelling, he peered at me with a smile, reflecting his growing concern. I bowed before them, humbled to before guests, and I spoke to them in a dignified manner.  
_

_"I am Dimitri, gatekeeper and Scholar of this village. I would like to welcome you to Poppyo village. What may I do for you, stranger?"_

_ "We are travellers from the mountains. My friend and I were attacked by a pack of villainous creatures. May I be able to request a room for the night, and perhaps some warm food and drink?"_

_ Without another word, I followed the wildcat's glance downwards. Standing wrapped in his robe, injured and half conscious, a younger and far more meagre wildcat stood. The poor boy looked like he hadn't eaten in a month, and didn't look like he would last much longer if exposed to the elements. I nodded and allowed them entry._

_ "During the battle, this little one protected me. Unfortunately he was wounded." The older wildcat explained, though he didn't really need to. It only served to tug at my heartstring, My eyes softened at the sight. I am not sure if I would have been able to forgive myself if I had refused entry._

_ "The inn is closed, but you may stay here as long as you like. I'll set you up with a nice room and see that you two are brought some food and warm drinks soon."_

_ "Thank you," the older wildcat smiled. "You are too kind."_

_ I took them both to the guest rooms, just above my study, and Placed a few more logs upon the fire in order to increase the heat throughout the entire area. I played with the fire iron until the stronger wildcat returned and sat at a nearby table. Taking a seat beside him, I tried to form a smile/_

_ "Don't worry about your friend. I've seen creatures in worse shape make complete recoveries." I said. "You're just lucky that you found your way here. He wouldn't have lasted in this weather."_

_ The wildcat nodded, not bothering to look up in my direction. Worry blanketed his face, filling his eyes with tears, and his paws trembling._

_ "What are your names?" I asked.  
_

_"I am Silverwhiskers, my friend is Hunter, he is the oldest son of the wildcat chieftain."_

_ "Where were you heading too?" I asked, "I'm sorry to say but no creature travels the forest in the middle of winter without a purpose for doing so."_

_ "My master and I were supposed to be heading north, but we got a bit lost I'm afraid. Hunter once tod me that he could feel that the land was calling out to him from his dreams. He is such a special creature, the will of the Katta flows through his veins. He couldn't resist the call."_

_ "The Katta? What are the Katta?"  
_

_"That is a question no normal creature can hold an answer too." He explained. "I've known Hunter since he was little more than a cub. It was always widely believed that he would take over in his father's place. That is until he started seeing his visions. Dreams would come and go through his mind, but it was the world speaking through him y'see. One day, he received a vision from the Northlands and that they were being held under siege by a cruel creature surrounded in a darkened veil. He said that he could not just sit there and do nothing, he had to try and help free those lands and restore piece."_

_ I nodded my head. "And so you left the village. Where you were attacked by some creatures?"  
_

_Silver-whiskers nodded, I noted the look of despair depicted upon his face. The very mention of the incident tormented him. "Wolves are a bloodthirsty bunch, and they will kill anything without remorse. It took everything Hunter had to drive them off. Evil creatures are usually afraid of the Katta. They are seen as peace keepers, and are skilful paladins who can channel some mystical powers long forgotten by the rest of the world." He sighed. "However, one must remember the fine line between fighting for peace, and fighting for a war. One can easily become the enemy that you want to defeat."_

_ "That certainly is some useful advice." I sighed. "Unfortunately, the night grows late, and you are no good to Hunter if you are tired. If you want, we can speak on the subject tomorrow."_

_ Rising to his feet, Silver-whiskers shook my paw. "Thank you, Dimitr. I will speak to you more tomorrow."_

_ Retiring to my bedroom, I found myself drifting off without much trouble. By the time the morning came, curiosity had driven me from my bed. Opening the door to Hunter's chamber, my eyes widened with disbelief. No creature lay there. Running to the window, I studied the crisp snow lying undisturbed from the previous evening. No new footprints marched off in any direction._

_ I have related this tale to several creatures. Some say that Hunter was reclaimed by the world of the Katta... I am not really sure what I believe on this matter myself. Fortunately writing in this late hour has given me plenty of time to think. The mystery is strong, and there is no true answer, but alas, I am probably going to head off to bed and try and put this all behind me._

_ Dimitri_

_ (Scholar of Poppyo village)_

_**(Thus ends the entry written years before)**_

* * *

Domisillo's eyes widened with disbelief. Rereading the words written upon the pages. His paws trembled upon the desk, his eyes filling with dread.

"So, Hunter returned to the world of the Katta? I don't see how this gives me any sort of answers for my problem."

Straightening his spectacles, Dimitri closed the cover of the book. "What sort of problem are you referring too, young man?"

"Yesterday, I had a dream. I was holding a magnificent sword which was on fire and burned with a bright light. It warned me that a great evil will be appearing in the valley. The only way to stop it was to find the passage of Hunter... but I don't get how it can help us at all."

"Perhaps, I could help you. I've spent my entire life with these books. If there is any sort of clue hidden within them, I am sure to find it for you. Go and enjoy the rest of your day, and I'll see you at the feast tonight. Hopefully by then I will have some sort of answers for you to work with."

Domisillo nodded and ran out of the room, with Murdoff hot on his tail. Dimitri sighed and placed the book back into its drawer, and shook his head. He turned around just as Blu fluttered to the table they had all sat at mere moments before.

"That isn't true you know."

Dimitri raised a curious eyebrow and formed a smirk. "Which part?"

"All of it," Blu admitted.

"Well, would you rather have him know the truth?" He asked.

"No," Blu shook his head. "The truth is just too devastating."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Far across the woodlands, Bloodlance sat under a small willow tree. Sinking his teeth within the flesh of a roasted blue bird, he chomped away letting the sweet savoury juices fill his mouth.

Around him a gathering of foxes and wolves sat around camp, eating and drinking they conversed amongst themselves. Nothing escaped Bloodlance's keen ears. Sniffing the air, a musky scent filled his nostrils. Thrusting his halberd against a nearby tree, he eyed the wolf just emerging from the trees.

"It took you long enough to get here, make your report."

Bloodlance watched Phantom shift nervously. "Lord, I did as you requested. I travelled to the village and found that there are no defences except for the wall surrounding it on all four sides."

"What about warriors or guards?"

"There are none, sire. The creatures all seem confident that the wall can keep them safe. Tomorrow night, there will be a feast and every creature within the village should be there... well except one that is."

"Except one?" Bloodlance arched a curious brow. "What is he sick, or dying, or is he just not very sociable."

"I would say grounded." Phantom piped in. "It's the village's scholar. They mentioned that a creature named Blu would bring him everything he needed, so there would be no need for him to go."

"Did you say Blu?" Bloodlance asked, rising up onto his paws. "Did you get a look at him? He wouldn't happen to be a blue macaw, would he?"

"How did you know?" Phantom asked.

Bloodlance threw the wolf a piece of roasted blue bird, and formed a smile. He didn't bother to answer the question, instead he continued onward. "Very good, Phantom. You've served me well. I can see big things in your future... tomorrow night I can see you getting everything that's coming to you."

"Thank you, sire." Phantom saluted.

A small whistle broke through the morning silence. Without a word the army gathered around him. Rising to his paws, Bloodlance's voice addressed the crowd.

"Phantom has given us our next target. It is a village not to far from here called Poppyo. We'll attack tomorrow night after sundown. Rest until then."

Chuckling as he leapt for joy, the tyrant could not contain his excitement. "After all these years, I've found him... Dimitri... you thought you were so smart, but I'll make you wish you never heard of the Katta, or of me."


	7. Chapter 7: The Feast Begins

_**Chapter 7:**_

Through the darkness of a warm summer night, the sky began to glow a majestic silhouette of orange encouraged by the pattern of dancing embers cast off by the crackling bonfire which now burned within the center of Poppyo Village's ceremonial square. This was a night for celebration… this was a night for fun… and with the roar of laughter breaking out through the otherwise silent night it became quite apparent that the great annual feast had begun.

As long as any creature could remember, the great summer feast had been a time to relax and just celebrate the success of a full year's hard work. The crops had been planted, the larders were full, harvest soon lay upon them, and the last day of summer would soon arrive. When all of these things came together, merriment seemed like a definite necessity, and you could guarantee that they made the most of it.

Dimitri stood at the far corner of the square. Allowing himself a quick sniff of the lightly scented air, he sighed with delight as he became lost in the various aromas that clung through the smell of smoke which haunted the breeze. Straightening his spectacles, he raised a paw and called to Domisillo, who at the time was just working his way past in order to head home.

"Hey, Dom, can you come over here for a couple of seconds?"

Domisillo stopped and turned his attention towards the senior panther. "Good evening, Dimitri." He smiled, pausing for a moment before asking the more obvious question. "Did you have any luck finding anything in your studies?"

Nodding with a sly smile, the elder panther whispered to the curious young cub. "As a matter of fact I did, and it was all pretty interesting. Did you know that the Katta all start off as ordinary creatures just like you or me?" he asked. "It's true. They are given their powers in time of need and can only be harnessed after being unlocked. I think it might have to do with visiting the world of the Katta… whatever that means, but they are so pure of heart and are such feared and skilful fighters that any creature who does any evil act has often been afraid that they might run into such a creature one day. I think it is safe to say that the true extent of a Katta's power is beyond any known legend, and I think we might be able to use that to our advantage."

The young panther's eyes widened. He could barely contain his enthusiasm. Dancing excitedly, he grabbed hold of his friend's paws as tight as he could. "This is perfect! The sword in my dreams told me that the answer would be found in the book. I knew we would find it. I just knew it!" His laughter grew harder as he became even more lost in the moment. "You certainly are one in a million, Dimitri. I knew that if anyone could find the answer it would be you."

"Okay, okay, calm yourself, Dom." Dimitri groaned as the panther tightened his paws further, causing his paws to go numb. "You won't have me on your side, finding cryptic answers within texts if you squeeze my paws any tighter. There is only so much an old scholar can take, you know. Besides, I don't think you should celebrate too much. We still don't know anything on what this evil force is, or even how to deal with the problem, and with every second that ticks by, the risk grows that more and more innocent creatures could be injured or even killed."

Lowering his head, Domisillo frowned, knowing full well that his friend spoke the truth. Innocent lives could be lost through careless actions and poor planning. If they really wanted to save the lives of everyone, they would need to form a proper plan of action. "You're right, Dimitri. I do believe that this information will help us. We just need to find a way to form a plan… I just wish we knew what the Dark Katta was. It sounds so vague."

Dimitri's face went pale as Domisillo mentioned the two words he had been dreading to hear for close to five years. His mind couldn't focus. He remembered all the damage and destruction the Dark Katta had caused so long ago. He'd lost his friends to the hands of the beast… so many of his allies fell slain at the blade of the evil Bloodlance. He held a paw to his throat, feeling the tightness of it as he attempted to swallow. After all these years, he would be facing his demons, a fact which remained unbelievable to him.

"A-Alas, you're right." Dimitri stuttered trying to regain his composure. "We shouldn't worry about it. I am sure there will be lots of time to form a plan. Right now, let's concentrate on having some fun."

Once again Domisillo lowered his head and avoided eye contact. After a moment of wiping shameful tears from his eyes, he began to address his elder. "I can't stay. My Aunt didn't want me coming here until I learned to take my responsibilities more seriously."

"Understandable," Dimitri admitted. "Knowledge can be a great ally, even more so when you take time to learn it. Your aunt is only trying to get you to concentrate on what really matters. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Domisillo nodded, and ran off back towards his home. He waved his paw before disappearing from sight. Dimitri sighed and shook his head before turning to Blu who was stuffing his face with a couple of mangoes.

"We better prepare ourselves," he frowned. "If Bloodlance really is on his way here, then we are in for a lot of trouble."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Outside of the village walls, Bloodlance and his army waited patiently. Toying with one of his rotten teeth, damp saliva trailed along his jet black face. His eyes scarled the wall, watching for any signs of movement. Everything was dead calm, just as Phantom described.

"Foolish creatures haven't even posted a single guard." He sneered. "This is almost too easy."

The wind whistled a reply sending a sharp chill down the backs of every creature present. Turning his attention to a fox named Redpatch, he whispered his orders in a soft yet stern voice. "Go and tell every creature to lay low in the bushes until midnight. Then have them report back here to me and do it in silence. I'll gut any creature who dares to make a sound."

"Yes, sire."

Watching the fox slip off into the night, Bloodlance could only roll his eyes before turning his attention back to Phantom. "Are you sure that you have told me everything there is to know?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, then you won't mind opening the gates so we can slip inside later tonight."

"Of course not sire, but might I suggest an alternate strategy?" Phantom pointed a curved claw to the far side of the wall. "We should use the river on the east and west side. It supplies their well with fresh water. We can swim under the wall without must effort. Who knows, we might even be able to crawl up through the well."

Bloodlance's face darkened. With strength born from his rage, he picked Phantom up off his paws without much effort. A savage smile appeared on his cruel features.

"You dare to contradict me, wolf?"

"P-P-Please sire, have mercy…" Phantom choked out. "I don't want to die."

He released the wolf, who landed with a sickening thud. "You're not worth the energy. I have much bigger victims to kill tonight. I do have a plan however. Separate everyone into four teams and send them along all four walls. Those stationed along the east and west sides will swim under the walls. Those along the North will continually shoot fire arrows. Aim for the buildings and keep the fools pinned down. The rest of you will batter the gates."

"What will you be doing?" Phantom asked, avoiding his master's gaze.

"I have a score to settle, with an old friend." Bloodlance admitted. "Now prepare yourself, we attack at midnight."


	8. Chapter 8: I've Found You!

_**Chapter 8:**_

Retiring to his room for the night, it wasn't long before Domisillo was snoring peacefully. Embraced by a quiet slumber, the bed felt unusually comfortable. Reaching out a paw, he pulled his blanket tighter around his body, often picking up a cloud of dust from the old rags every time he moved. Mumbling to himself, damp trails of saliva drifted down past his open mouth, landing upon the sack of straw he used as a pillow.

In his dreams, the young panther once again held onto the wonderful flaming sword. The thick handle trembled in his paws under the effort of wielding such a large weapon. Thrusting and slicing through the darkness, the blade gave off a mystical hum with every swipe.

Once, twice, three times, four times, he stabbed the air, pretending to defend his home from a group of villainous invaders. The smell of blood flowed through the air. The screams of panic filled his ears. At a loss for everything except the lust for battle, he continued onward slashing his weapon through the bodies of his foes. With every strike, the sword became lighter and less sloppy with his movements. Charging forward, he stabbed the blade outward, listening to the clatter of steel striking against steel. The sword seemed to become a part of his very body, unmatched by any who dared to go up against him.

Watching the flames as they burned brighter, the blade erupted with the mystical flames. Every creature present stopped dead in their tracks, backing away from him as fear overcame their entire existence. None dared to make a move against him, not with a sword like this. In that moment a mysterious voice whispered in his ears. "Domisillo, young panther... where you successful in finding the answers hidden within the Passage of Hunter?" it asked.

Domisillo attempted to nod his head but found he couldn't move or speak. The bone chilling cold once again embraced him and the call of battle deserted him. The ice cold feeling drained any emotion from his body, except the swirling energy of hatred, bitterness, sadness, guilt, and any other negative emotion which only fuelled him onward. He could hear blood dripping onto a cement floor. He could hear the horrible screams of tortured victims as they pleaded for their lives. This bone chilling cold created these illusions, and in one word it made him feel pure evil.

The darkness peeled away, revealing a long line of warrior felines. Every one of them peered down in his direction. They dressed in armour from head to toe. Their pale blue eyes glaring at him, forbidding any movement onward lest he be ready to fight for his life. At the very sight of these fearsome fighters, a deeper sense of cold crept down his spine, rooting him to the spot.

"Domisillo, did you find the answers you need... yes or no?" They asked in unison, their voices no longer a whisper. Gathering his courage, he stood up straight. Saluting, he forced a smile.

"I think so. My friend Dimitri found it. The answer is that those who are ruled by evil are often afraid of meeting their ends at the hand of a Katta warrior. They gain their strength through a time of need, but it must be unlocked, and once they have this power, they can defeat any evil which comes their way. Isn't that right?"

The warriors drifted away, combining into a single figure... a tiger with amber coloured eyes. He looked older than Dimitri, and not as well built, but Domisillo didn't question that he was a fearsome warrior. The sword which hung at his waste, shined with a light of bygone days. It's razor sharp and pointed blade had taken many victims.

"You are correct." he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Soul... and I've been watching you ever since you first entered our world. But know that you will not bring peace back to the world on your own. Only when you have found a group of true friends, will you be able to defeat the growing power of the Dark Katta and his band of murderers... but first you must complete a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Domisillo echoed, his voice returning to him once again. "What is it? It wasn't in the book?"

Soul closed his eyes and began to recite it from memory.

"_**Beyond the boundaries of Earth and sky,**_  
_**Four birds shall come from Forest Home**_  
_**One shall be enslaved by evils hand.**_  
_**Which shall spread darkness across the land**_  
_**The second shall meet their broken heart**_  
_**Struck by love, as a poison dart.**_  
_**The third shall fall, and meet his doom**_  
_**The fourth will never meet her groom.**_  
_**Once these pieces are in place**_  
_**Meet the one with the gory face.**_  
_**Beaten by evil, never the same**_  
_**He alone can beat the game**_  
_**When all six come together, and meet as one**_  
_**Shine a magic like a sun.**_  
_**Love shall conquer from hte grave**_  
_**And save us all from Darkness face.**_  
_**Oh heroes who shall save us all**_  
_**Defeat the one who is about to fall**_  
_**His path is darkened, paved with blood**_  
_**Only then will all be undone.**_"

"But, what does it mean?" Domisillo asked. "I don't understand."

Soul shook his head and raised his paws. "Alas I can not answer that, you must. My time upon your realm is over. I once was the proud leader of the Katta. For generations I trained Katta to rise up against the darkness, and I even took part in the final battle against the darkness... but in the end, even I couldn't save the world. Me and my Katta all fell. Except for two. The world must have its own heroes. And I entrust this task to you. You may not be a warrior, and you do not have the Soulforge on your side, but I can sense a greatness in you. You may just save us all."

With its final task now complete, the sword in his paws dissolved amongst the darkness. Soul smiled and vanished, going back to wherever it is he came from, leaving Domisillo alone.

* * *

# # #

* * *

The smell of smoke and yelling in the streets woke Domisillo. He rubbed his eyes, wondering what was happening, and without a word drew to his window. He stared down the street, expecting some late night creatures just coming home from the feast, but he never would have expected what he saw.

Fire! The village was burning.

He rushed out into the streets. His eyes opened wide with horror. Several creatures lay slain upon the dirt with well launched arrows notched into their backs. Blood dripped from their bodies staining the ground. Embers and flames rose up into the sky, coating a starless night a devastating red.  
Buildings collapsed as they burned. The sounds of creatures trapped underneath the rubble subsided into silence. A sickening feeling started to form within Domisillo's heart. Cupping his paws together, he called out for his Aunt.

"Aunt Rosie! Can you hear me?! It's Domisillo!"

Silence greeted him as the only response. Terror filled his heart even more. He called out again. "Aunt Rosie! Can you hear me?!"

Stumbling out from the ruins of a burning alleyway. Murdoff shook his head. Grabbing him tight by the shoulders. Domisillo shook off the dusty soot which covered his friend. They both stared into each others' eyes. The panther couldn't believe the sorrow which haunted his usually cheerful friend.

"She can't hear you, Dom. She's gone." he sobbed. "She went looking for you, not realizing you had returned home. That was when the attack started. They were firing arrows, and I'm afraid... she couldn't get away on time,"

Falling to his knees, a powerful sense of grief embraced Domisillo. Slamming his paws against the ground, he wept, howling like a wounded creature stuck in a trap. Lowering himself, to his friend's level, Murdoff frowned. "Dom, please, we have got to go or we'll both be killed. Don't let your Aunt's death be in vein. We can make a run for it through the main gate, they haven't been hit yet. Let's go get help and come back and fight these invaders another day."

"Yes," Domisillo nodded his head. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Dimitri stood staring at the robed figure standing before him. He didn't need any introduction, he knew immediately who he was. Dark images flashed before his mind, as he recalled everything Bloodlance had ever put him through. The death of his friends. The destruction of his home. The pain and misery he inflicted upon others just so he could gain more power. The veins in the panther's head started to swell. The blood in his muscles bulged as his anger rose. He pointed an accusing claw at the evil tyrant. He spoke with a will of iron, but with a wisdom that reflected his age and wisdom.

"How dare you attack this peaceful place?" He said. "We have done nothing to you or your soldiers. But I guess that is what happens when one has fallen so far, isn't it? You are a murdering coward, and are a master only to the darkness."

Bloodlance's laughter split through the air, rising above the commotion echoing around him. His eyes hardened as his berserk temper grew. The taste of blood filled his mouth, which he cleared by hawking a single glob of spit from his mouth.

"Save me your pathetic speeches old timer." He announced. "You are no match for me."

Dimitri's eyes widened in horror as Bloodlance removed his hood, revealing the twisted pale face of what had once been a wildcat. Scruffy pink and green scars lined along his fur. His teeth hung loose, leaving damp trails of saliva running down his chin. His bloodshot eyes seemed darker, and full of hatred which rivalled the destruction of the village around him. Stepping forward, the deformed creature laughed, returning his hood to its original position.

"Hunter..." Dimitri gasped, raising a paw to his muzzle. He couldn't believe his eyes. His friend, a creature who once stood for honour, now looked like some horrible monster. "By the gods..."

Breathing heavily, his chest puffed in and out. His mouth cringed as he snarled. In an instant, Bloodlance's voice shot back in a cruel hiss. Deep and menacing, it gave off little emotion except for hatred. "I am or at least was the wildcat named Hunter... that name no longer has any meaning for me. I am not the same creature I once was. I am a Dark Katta now, and soon this valley will belong to me."

"Twisted and insane is what you are, dark one." Dimitri shot back. "It is such a shame to see someone who was once so full of honour, respect, and compassion for others, fall from the ways of a good honest creature."

Dimitri's insult seemed to have hit its mark. Bloodlance's face darkened with rage. Raising a paw he beckoned a group of soldiers to surround his enemy, A scheming smile appeared upon his savage facial features.

"I have had enough of your speeches, old man." Bloodlance snarled. "I will not let you bring another Katta into this world."

Dimitri shook his head. "I am afraid you are too late. Another Katta is already here within this village. Once he arrives here, you will be defeated, and peace will return to the region. The darkness will be defeated at long last."

Bloodlance's smile faded. "Then, I am afraid you are of no more use to me. It's such a shame that you won't be living to see the sunrise."  
Dimitri peered back at Blu who stood to full attention, watching the argument between the two warriors. He nodded his head. "Go and get Domisillo, make sure he gets to safety. I believe he may be the one who can save us."

"Yes, Blu." Bloodlance agreed. "Go and get your would be saviour. I'd love to meet him."

"You won't get the chance." Dimitri grinned, flicking his wrist and unleashing the mystical flames of the Soulforge through his weapon. "Because I am going to end this right here, right now."

Before Blu could move, a shout erupted through the night air. Both he and Dimitri turned to see Domisillo standing there, in shock as his eyes fell upon the fiery sword. Disbelief rang in his eyes.

"Y-Y-You're a Katta?" he asked. "But how? How come you never told me?"

Thrusting his halberd through the air, Bloodlance didn't wait for the panther to answer the question, instead he gave the finishing blow. Blood fell upon the blade as it passed through the skin and fur of his opponent, ending his life. The old panther gave one final shudder before toppling to the ground.

"DIMITRI!" Domisillo screamed.

Bloodlance's face filled with delight as he licked the blood from the blade. His eyes narrowed as he peered at the young panther. Curiosity plagued his face. His paws clenched tighter around the handle of his weapon.

"So ends the reign of the Katta." he mused. "At least, it would be if it wasn't for you." Bloodlance took a step forward, his smile widening as he began to advance on the panther. "But I'm happy to say that that is one mistake that can be corrected. You should have run towards the gate... maybe, you would have gotten a little further."

Domisillo would have ran, but the sharpened point of the halberd intervened. Bloodlance placed it against the young panther's throat.  
"Going somewhere?" he asked. "I don't think you should. It's not good manners. I came all this way to see you."  
Domisillo swung the weapon away with his paw, and stepped forward. His voice sank to a forbidding whisper. "You are a murdering coward. If it takes the rest of my life I'll see you dead for everything you have done here this night. I swear it on the world of the Kattas and the powers they have given me."

"So, you are a Katta warrior then..." Bloodlance grinned. "You're speech, it rings with the same arrogance, the same foolish tendencies, the same disrespect. It's almost uncanny. But in the end, a speech is just a speech, they're words. But you know what. I am going to let you live, don't think you've won though..."

The tyrant snapped his claws and issued his command. "Deal with him."

Before Domisillo knew what hit him, Corkeye smacked his spear across Domisillo's neck. He stood stunned for a few seconds, before he fell forward, unconscious. Blu charged forward, but received the same treatment. He fell stunned and unconscious, laying next to his friend.

"Chain them up and get the army together." Bloodlance commanded. "We're finished here. I want to be back at Wolfenburg Castle by dawn."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_So Blu and Domisillo are captured... it looks like Blu and Jewel are going to reunite in the dungeons of Wolfenburg Castle... what a place for a reunion, wouldn't you say? Will they escape? Or will Blu and Jewel suffer the same fate as everyone else._


	9. Chapter 9: Jewel's escape attempt

_**Chapter 9:**_

Moving as fast as her paws would carry her. Quickslash rushed down to Goredore's cell. Ignoring the cries of the imprisoned creatures around her, she stopped only when she heard the sound of something heavy striking against one of the cell doors. Shifting her attention right to the door, she noticed the same female macaw who had stood up to Moran during her previous visit, slamming her body against the metal frame. Her sapphire eyes looked determined, her stubbornness became clearer with each and every pain filled grunt as her body made contact.

"Hey!" Quickslash whispered, slipping against the wall closest to the door. "You might want to stop doing that before you alert the guards."

Jewel's eyes narrowed further. Her temper and frustration grew with each failed attempt to break down the solid object blocking her escape. She backed away, proceeding to strike the door again. She never stopped, even long enough to speak. She simply continued to batter the door in her effort for freedom.

"What does it matter to you? You're just as evil as the rest of them."

"No," Quickslash shook her head. "I'm not..."

"Then what are you doing here?" Jewel growled, grunting as her body bounced off the door for the umpteenth time. "You're one of the soldiers, you follow orders from the one who starves us, beats us, and has left us to die down here, therefore you are just as guilty as the rest of the evil creatures in this place... and believe me, when I get free, I'll peck all your eyes out. I'll make you pay for what you did to my daughter, her husband, and everyone else!"

Quickslash rolled her eyes, though secretly she admired the macaw's determination and antics. It reminded her of herself when she was nothing more than a little cub. She sighed and stared into the macaw's eyes. "Listen, I know what you must think of me, but I can help you. If a fox named Moran ever tries to hurt you, I'll do my best to make him suffer. He is a creep, but I know how to get under his skin. I hope that one day, you'll forgive me, but I must go before I am caught."

Jewel stared at her. Her eyes didn't soften any, nor did she give any reply. She simply waited until the fox vanished from sight. Continuing on her way, she soon found herself at her destination. Sliding the large cell door open. She ventured into the darkness, fearful of what she might find.

Goredore stood in the darkest part of the cell. With his paws chained to the wall and outstretched, he looked absolutely pathetic. He couldn't defend himself. He couldn't move. But neither of these stopped him from tugging at the large bolts which kept the chains in place. Barely conscious, he moaned as he attempted to shift himself to a more comfortable position, which failed as the chains continued to pull him back, growing slack and tighter with every attempt. Shaking her head, Quickslash could feel her heart reach out to the captive who watched her through half closed eyes.

"Try not to move or you'll use up all of your energy." She instructed. "Believe me, you'll need it, especially in a dark place like this."

Quickslash frowned and proceeded to her work. Taking a sponge from a small bag of supplies. She dipped it into the puddle of water on the floor, and rung it out. The cool refreshing water washed against her fur, spreading between her claws. Shuddering at the strange feeling, she forced a smile before carefully wiping it upon the wildcat's wound on his chest. "This should help you fight off any infections." She explained. "You were lucky. If that arrow had hit you any higher, it would have pierced your lungs or heart. Either way, you'd be a goner for sure."

The wildcat groaned. His head fell to one side, though he remained conscious. "Why are you helping me?"

"I just don't like seeing any creature suffer." She explained. "Believe me, I take no pleasure in taking a creature's life or causing pain. If I could, I would leave this place, but it would only mean my death. Nobody leaves Bloodlance's side and lives."

Goredore moaned again. Pain surged through his body. He opened his eyes a crack and glanced a peak at the young female. "Surely freedom is worth the price at any cost. Wouldn't you want to be free from living the life under a tyrant? There is going to be risks no matter where you are, but you deserve better than this."

As Quickslash and Groedore talked amongst themselves, neither she nor Goredore noticed the figure of Moran slip out of the cell. Lowering his head, he chuckled and slid a claw across the thin blade of his scimitar. The cold metal gave off a mighty hiss, as it struck through the air cutting the breeze.

"So, little miss Quickslash doesn't like to see creatures suffer, eh?" He told himself, smiling. "Perhaps, if I make her friend suffer, she'll be forced to attack me... where she'll be slaughtered for treason. What a fool... she just gave me the instrument to her own destruction."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Dawn's first light shined upon the forest. From the east, the sun rose upon the horizon, painting the sky a vibrant mixture of red and orange. Stretching off as far as the eye could see, the trees swayed in a gathering breeze which promised a pleasant June's warmth.

Bloodlance couldn't believe his bad luck. No sooner had the two stone towers of his castle came into view had a fox named Foulsnout piped up asking for a rest. Disobedience seemed to be the order of the day. Murmurs amongst the soldiers piped in backing up the fox's request.

"A rest would be lovely." One fox piped in.

"Aye, and a fresh bite of warm bakes apple too." A wolf said, patting his stomach, "It's been ages since I last got anything to eat."  
"I just want a nice cool drink of water." A second fox complained.

Stopping in his tracks, he sniffed the morning air. The smell of blood still lingered upon the unsightly mob. Sighing, he admitted defeat and seated himself under a sturdy oak tree.

"Corkeye, Swiftdeath, step forward."

Two foxes emerged from the horde and bowed before their master. One was a silvery desert kit fox, the other a red coated fox. "Yes sire," They said in unison, their voices blending together in a perfect synch.

"Take the prisoners to the dungeons. Then see to it that you prepare a feast, in celebration of our victory."

Both foxes hurried off to do their master's bidding. Neither bothered to glance back.

"Phantom, come here."  
The shadowy wolf stumbled forward. Placing a comforting paw upon the creature, Bloodlance kept his voice calm.

"Phantom, your work has been surprising lately. First your sheer luck in finding Poppyo Village, then getting inside of it and reporting to me that they had no defences. Work like that does not go by unnoticed to me."

Moving into the shadows, Phantom beamed with pride. In an instant, Bloodlance changed positions, pulling the wolf back into the sunlight. Phantom squirmed to free himself. "But then again, you did contradict me, an you failed to warn me about the Katta. Those are acts of treason against my cause... and I'm afraid that you will need to be punished."

Thrusting his halberd through the air, Bloodlance struck the wolf a savage blow. Phantom cringed with pain. Falling forward, slain. Bloodlance grinned, licking the blood from his weapon. "So perish all traitors."

Turning to the group of soldiers who stood slack jawed at the sight of Phantom, Bloodlance snarled. "It is now quite clear that Phantom was plotting against me. The very creature we took prisoner was meant to be our assassin." He snarled. "I on the other hand am too smart for the tricks created by treacherous fools. Any who wish to betray the cause will share the same fate as the wolf."

Silence lurked in the air, and a nervous shuffle amongst the crowd of soldiers caught Bloodlance's attention. None dared to question his authority. Pointing to the North, he growled.

"Move out! I want you all on the parade ground, preparing for the next phase of our invasion."

Through a hearty cheer, the soldiers did as they were bidden. Raising their spears in victory, they let their voices ring off through the breeze.

"Long live Bloodlance! We live to serve the cause!"


	10. Chapter 10: A New Friend

_**Chapter 10:**_

For all intents and purposes, evil had won. Domisillo's head pounded as he slowly came awake to find a large lump on the back of his head. At first he couldn't remember how it got there, but after a minute of thinking about it, he remembered the spear. How he'd been hit from behind by a fox. Moving his paw along the back of his skull, he could feel a small gash left open by the sharpened point of the weapon's spearhead. Moaning, he slowly became aware of his environment. The thick suffocating stench of mould and decay filled his nostrils, forcing him to awaken with a start. His eyes burst open. He couldn't help but gag at the suffocating aroma. The overpowering stench continued to fill his nostril, forcing him to cough and vomit. It was then that a horse shrill voice called out to him.

"Stay calm and try and hold your breath. The worst of it should be over soon."

Opening his swollen eyes, he winced in pain forcing them closed again. The bitter taste of blood filled his mouth. Stumbling forward on all four paws, he felt light headed and confused. The darkness around him felt like it spun uncontrollably. No matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't let him focus. His breathing wouldn't slow down, and in this state he couldn't keep his balance, let alone stand up. Reaching out a paw, he placed it against what felt like a wall of cold clammy rock. With every movement, the sound of metal dragging against stone echoed through his ears.

"Careful friend," The voice instructed. "Those chains can be pretty nasty villains, especially in the dark."

Seating himself, Domisillo felt his way through the darkness until his paws felt the cool damp metal around his ankle. If he could have taken a quick guess where it led, he would have guessed that it was attached to a stone wall, and it served the purpose to keep him where he was. The chain itself was very short, and stopped any sort of wandering around in the confining cell.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kaithale," the voice responded. "What is yours?"

"I am Domisillo," he sighed. "Can you tell me where I am?"

He peered around the darkness, growing a little more fearful of his surroundings.

He didn't need to guess that he was being held prisoner in some sort of cell, but everything else remained a mystery to him. He didn't know where he was? What part of Cottonweed he was being imprisoned in? Why he was here? Or the reason the foxes had kept him alive when the rest of his village had been slaughtered. The voice which responded to him seemed cheerful enough, and in his heart, he knew he could trust him. At least he wasn't alone.

"You are in a place called Wolfenburg Castle." The voice explained. "You're imprisoned in one of the lower cell blocks, deep underground. I'm afraid you have entered a very dark place. Only creatures who have angered Bloodlance or one of his captains end up down here. Usually to die with what little dignity we have left. It's a grim fate, and creatures don't usually last long down here."

Ignoring the pain, Domisillo opened his eyes and took a quick glance at his surroundings. The cell held very little comforts or luxuries. A small sack of hay lay in one of the corners, and the only light came from a soft green glow coming from the stone walls. A large wooden door blocked the only exit.  
Turning his attention to his cell met, Domisillo couldn't help but frown. Kaithale was a thin hedgehog severely scarred and pale from his years of cruel captivity. He kept his snout down, never smiling even with the sight of his new companion.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about this place?"

Kaithale nodded, but before he could speak, he jumped, startled by the sound of another creature in the cell with them. Domisillo held out a paw, and helped Blu get up onto his paws. The macaw looked to be in bad shape. The damage to his neck from the spear had been more effective on him. A large open gash had pierced Blu's flesh. Dried blood soaked his cerulean feathers which now appeared almost like an emerald green in the dim light.

"Where am I?" he asked. His beak trembling as he fought to remain conscious. He peered at the green walls and held a wing to the cold stone. The greenish glow sent a cold chill down his spine as he remembered previous encounters with things like this. It could only mean one thing, he turned to the hedgehog. "We're underground aren't we? It would make sense because of the limestone."

Kaithale nodded his head. His eyes narrowing as he shuddered off the terrible memories.

"I remember being brought here. They had to use a stairway, if I had to guess, I'd say we're down at least two stories underground."

"Good," Blu noted. "It's just easier to escape that way."

"No," Kaithale shook his head. "I've spent five years locked away down here. We'd never make it. The guards take pleasure in tormenting the prisoners, they have no mercy, and they have orders to kill anyone they please. I think that is why they beat us, and use any excuse to take away what little food we're given."

"But why hasn't anyone fought back?" Blu asked. "It wouldn't be hard if you could launch a surprise attack."

"Some have tried," Kaithale explained. "But they never last too long. Bloodlance loves to make examples. Those who tried to fight were often executed on the spot. Others were taken to some torture chamber and never returned."

"What about anyone on the outside?" Blu queried. "Couldn't they help us?"

"I don't think so." The hedgehog shook his head. "Bloodlance plays his cards smart. He'll only capture a few creatures from a village and slaughters everyone else. Anyone who knew we even existed must have been killed long ago."

"But isn't there something that we can do to get ourselves out of here?"

Kaithale lowered his head and sighed. "I do remember something that was told to me when I first arrived. An older creature held captive told me about a female panther named Quickslash. Apparently she wasn't like the rest of the soldiers. She would go out of her way to help prisoners. Sneaking them extra food, blankets, anything that would be of help to us… however one day she was caught and none of the prisoners ever saw her again."

Lowering his head in disappointment, Domisillo hit his fist off of a nearby wall. Despair and hopelessness seemed to be a part of the very atmosphere.

"If only we knew if she was still alive. Maybe then we could find a way to contact her and ask for some assistance."

A rattle at the cell door caused all three creatures to drop any further conversation. With his eyes showing his growing fear, the hedgehog eyed Domisillo and Blu, motioning for silence.

"Be careful, you never know who will enter the cells. We'll talk more a little later."

A metallic click echoed through the still air, followed by the cell door being throwing open. Entering into the darkness, a large grey furred fox appeared and threw in a plate of scraps to the prisoners. Pointing the curved blade of his scimitar towards Domisillo, a murderous shimmer appeared in his commanding eyes.

"So you're the new prisoner, eh? I've heard a lot about you. Even a Katta warrior can't last too long in here." He chuckled. "Take it from old Moran, you're just lucky Lord Bloodlance has take a liking to you. He ordered to meet up with you in three days time… and don't think you're off the hook, you're wanted by Bloodlance too, hedgehog. In fact, why don't we just make it a triple date, you're going as well macaw."

Anger exploded within Domisillo! Snarling with rage, he launched himself at the fox. Un-intimidated by the panther, Moran cracked his spear handle into the air, knocking the panther back into the cell with a loud thud.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you. We don't feed creatures who misbehave themselves. Best to sit quiet and wait your time out, in three days you'll learn the fate that awaits you."

Closing the door behind him, the fox left the prisoners alone. Bending down, Domisillo picked up a small piece of meat. Sniffing it, he cringed with disgust. Kaithale laughed and shook his head.

"It won't hurt you, I promise. It just tastes really bad that's all."

"Yeah, but I'm a vegetarian." Blu groaned. "Besides, I don't think that stuff would pass a health inspection. It's probably all dirty and past its expiry date."

"Probably." Kaithale agreed. "But that's all we get down here. You'll learn to adapt, or you'll starve to death."

Putting the meat into his mouth, Domisillo ate without a word. Blu on the other hand, cringed with each and every bite. He wasn't used to meat. The rubbery flesh felt weird to his tongue, though he didn't really complain. Both creatures did their best to ignore the bitter taste. No one said a word, thankful that at least they weren't starving. When the last piece had been finished, Domisillo frowned at the hedgehog.

"Do you have any idea what that meeting is about?" He asked.

"None at all," Kaithale admitted. "It's never happened before, you must have really done something to catch his attention, and it makes me nervous. Why would he want to meet with the three of us?"

"I don't know?" Blu sighed.

"Moran… he said something about you being a Katta warrior?"

"It's a long story." Domisillo admitted. "And we have much more important things to worry about. Maybe, just maybe, we can use this meeting to our advantage. We won't be in our cells, perhaps we could pull off an escape attempt."

"Wait… what?" Blu squawked.

Domisillo smiled and grabbed his new friend's paw. "It will take a little bit of planning, but I'm sure that we'll soon be free."


	11. Chapter 11: Cruel ambitions

_**Chapter 11:**_

Out of all the soldiers under Bloodlance's command, Moran was the most cruel and ruthless. Having commanded his squadron of soldiers across hundreds of battlefields, his bloodlust and severe training tactics had caused him to take up the charge of captaincy to a large percentage of the army. He took orders from no one, except Bloodlance himself who did seem to be rather impressed with the fox's antics, stubborn and cruel natures, and skills with a blade.

Being a schemer and master manipulator, the wily fox crept through the darkness of the cell block. Swinging his scimitar, he listened to the sound of metal hissing through the cold air. Every couple of seconds, the curved blade created a shower of sparks as it clashed against one of the stone walls as well as the occasional door on either side of him. Pretending to take no notice of the cowering creatures in their cells, he smiled as he continued on his way, at least until his fell upon his destination… the cell of the wildcat prisoner, Goredore.

Remaining alert, he kept a watch on the creeping shadows working their way along the long curved hallway. A duet of voices trailed off into silence as the shadows moved further away from him. Moran didn't need to guess who they were, he chuckled to himself, unable to believe his own luck.

"Those must be the guards doing their rounds." He grinned, "That will give me an hour before another group comes by. Now will be the perfect time to teach the wildcat exactly what it means to be a prisoner here."

Swinging the door ajar, Moran stifled any further conversation with himself. Grabbing a torch from its sconce on the wall, he entered the gloomy cavern which held his precious victim hostage.

Captivity seemed to be taking its toll upon the wildcat. With his head slunk forward, and an obvious sadness about him. Moran crept along remaining unnoticed by the large creature… or so he thought. Studying the glazed over eyes which held no visible signs of tears or emotion, the fox pulled out his scimitar and tapped it on the damp rock. "Raise your head when you're in my presence, feline." Moran snorted.

Not bothering to move or acknowledge the fox's command, Goredore's voice echoed out, portraying a grim sense of misery.

"What do you want, fox? Leave me alone."

"Well, aren't you a great lump of a creature." Moran chuckled. "Pathetic, you're nothing at all like I expected when I heard about you."

He threw the torch to the ground, illuminating the wildcat's feet which up until then had been hidden by the darkness. The fox cupped his paws together and he smiled. "I thought I would show you the last little bit of light you would be seeing for awhile. It's not as good as the sunlight, but you get the idea."

Moran watched the wildcat's gaze fall upon the dancing flames. With a sadistic satisfaction, the fox pulled the torch and extinguished it in the puddle of water lining along the floor. "Life is just like fire." He explained. "It's always moving, bringing warmth, and yet it is so easy to extinguish, especially within captivity. You can control it, you can destroy it, or you can let it grow into a problem." Moran's smile widened. "But don't worry feline, I won't let you grow into a problem. I've come to end your suffering forever."

This time it was Goredore who cracked a smile. Though weak, his smile didn't go unnoticed by his tormenter. "I heard quite a bit before I was taken prisoner, fox… I know you were told not to harm me. I'm part of some plan."

"You're right about that one," Moran mused. "However, Lord Bloodlance's orders and mission doesn't seem to fit my needs."

"Your needs?"

"I know all about your little meetings with Quickslash." The fox pointed out. "You have given me everything I need to have her slain. When the guards return and find you wounded, Quickslash shall take the fall and shall be executed for disobeying Bloodlance's command."

Moran passed his claw along the curved blade of his sword. "It's kind of sad really. In a way, you've just betrayed your only friend. You've just blew your one chance of escaping this place alive."

Falling silent, a murderous glance passed between the two warriors. Swinging his blade with pinpoint accuracy, the smell of blood ruled the air. The scimitar gave off a mighty hiss as it left its mark upon the wildcat's chest. Goredore howled in pain as he struggled to swing back with his claws, falling short of his target each time due to the interference of the chains.

Putting the bloodstained weapon away, Moran shook his head. "You are no match for me, wildcat. As long as you are in those chains, I can finish you anytime I desire. But Quickslash is my enemy, not you. I will bid you goodbye, but don't rest easy. One day you too will fall by my blade."

"One day cowards like you will meet their match." Goredore hissed. 'When that day comes, it will be interesting to see if you can get away alive."

Moran's eyes widened in horror at the sound of the wildcat's rather serious tone, as well as the smile implanted upon the wildcat's face. Despite being injured, despite being at the fox's mercy, he didn't back down. Shuddering off the thought of death which gripped his mind, he darted from the prison cell, refusing to look back.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Quickslash sat upon her bed studying the firm sword in her paws. Her face hardened with disgust as she studied the faint scratches garnishing the cold, well polished steel. Placing a paw, upon the blade, she ran her fingers across the sharp edge, shuddering as she remembered each battle in which she had imprisoned or taken the life of an innocent creature.

"This weapon has caused so much pain." She told herself. "I wonder if any of my victims could ever forgive me?"

Throwing the sword with all of her might, she watched as it struck a nearby wall. Clanging noisily, it fell to the floor which drowned out the sound of approaching footsteps coming down the hall.

Through the dim light entering from a stained glass window resting at the far side of her room, the sun set creating a silhouette of colours against the walls, normally this would have calmed Quickslash's temper, but today seemed different. Clenching her paws tight, she bit into her bottom lip. Her heart throbbed, forcing tears into her eyes.

"All I want to be is an honourable creature that can live a life of peace." She told herself. "I have to fight, because my family was taken from me… I can't rest until I find the one who took them."

The footsteps stopped outside of her door, alerting Quickslash immediately. In an instant her doorway was thrown open and Moran stepped through. Grabbing her sword from off the ground, Quickslash placed it back into her scabbard. Hiding any sort of misery or anger. She frowned at the intruding fox.

"What do you want Moran?" She asked.

Moran shrugged his shoulders, pacing back and forth across the large chamber. Quickslash could feel an unwelcoming sense of fear crawling up her spine, which only increased when she noted the firm grin planted upon her enemies face.

"I just thought, I would visit with one of the few captains, Wolfenburg Castle has to offer. So tell me, did you know that we have a new prisoner down in the cells?" he asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

"No," She shook her head. "I wasn't aware of any newcomers. Whose life is Lord Bloodlance going to ruin this time?"

"Oh, it's no one of any importance. Just a young panther that was captured from a village about an afternoon's march from here… word is that he is the last surviving feline, and that he could quite possibly be a Katta warrior."

Quickslash's eyes widened. Her paws drew to her muzzle in shock. If she could have shed tears, she would have. "What does Bloodlance think about all this?" She asked. Her eyes focusing on Moran's with a renewed interest.

"Who knows what runs through his mind, but it certainly isn't anything pleasant for anyone. There is going to be a special meeting in three days time. Several of the prisoners are being brought up to meet face to face with him-"

"Several creatures?" she echoed.

"Yeah, there is the Katta, the hedgehog and macaw that's with him. Then there is the female macaw in the next cell over. Your presence has also been requested, and then there is the wildcat."

Moran's voice sank to a cruel whisper, throwing his scimitar over to her. Quickslash caught hold and studied the bloodstained blade. Her eyes widened in horror as she recognised the scent. "This… this… this is wildcat's blood. But how did you get it on your sword? There aren't any wildcat in the area except-"

"You're quite right." Moran's grin widened. "I can't fool you, can I?"

Anger erupted through the panther's very core. The blood in her veins swelled, bulging a couple of imprints along her skull. Her voice rose to a savage snarl. She bore her fangs, ready to rip the fox to shreds. She rose up to her full height, every fibre of her being overflowed with pure hatred for the cruel creature.

"You weren't supposed to harm him." She told him. "He is an important part of Bloodlance's plan. I should kill you right now."

"Why are you so angry?" Moran asked. "I've done nothing wrong. The wildcat still lives, he's in a stable condition, though I can't say the same for you, especially when Bloodlance learns that you have been poking your nose down there, and a mysterious scar appears on the wildcat's body. I wonder who will receive the blame for that one eh? It's been nice knowing you, feline, but I have always been smarter hahaha."

Moran's cruel laughter rang through her ears. Dropped her weapon, she watched helpless as Moran took his leave. After a few moments, her senses returned to her and she proceed to grab her weapon, as well as a few extra weapons from the wall. She filled her bag with supplies.

"If Moran is right, and this newcomer is a Katta warrior, then he'll need a weapon to defend himself. Hopefully he'll be able to find a way to end all of this and bring peace back to the valley."


	12. Chapter 12: Captured, yet again

_**Chapter 12:**_

Domisillo's sleep proved to be restless and filled with nightmarish visions. Tossing and turning, a cold sweat worked its way down his forehead. Trailing across his fur it soon landed upon his snout. Almost as if by instinct, he swatted it with a single paw where it dampened the stone floor.

In his dreams, he stood within the center square of Poppyo village. Smouldering ash and soot clung to his fur, painting it a smoky grey. Burnt but still alive, he limped forward, his eyes looking onward as buildings gave way, collapsing under the extreme heat. Embers, smoke and flames rose into the sky, blending into a hellish glow of red and black. Continuing on his way to the gates, he listened to the voices of innocent creatures pleading for help before they died. In mere seconds the cries drifted off into silence.

The smell of blood still lingered strong within the streets. That same sickening stench from Wolfenburg Castle's lower cell block clogged his nose, blocking out his senses, and suffocated him. Coughing and vomiting, he fought to rid himself of the horrible stench which plagued him. It was then that he saw it. Stretched out onto two poles... were his friends.

With their paws bound together, and their heads hung forward. They looked dead. Dimitri, and his Aunt, didn't move. Their fur rustled in the smouldering breeze. Their fur covered in the ash which blew across the village, left over by the fire. Their eyes which were open held no colour or visible sign of their irises. They simply stared at him, lifelessly. Their final moment's an eternal reminder to their fate.

"Why didn't you save us?" Aunt Rosie started to speak. "You were our only hope."

"Why didn't you save us?" Dimitri piped in. His voice flat and monotone. "You were our only hope."

The sound of the voices filled the young panther with fear. His paws trembled as he realized that they weren't actually speaking to him. Instead it was his conscience. The horrible guilt he felt inside of him.

"Why didn't you save us?" Dimitri and Aunt Rosie both said together, "You were our only hope."

"I'm sorry," Domisillo answered finally. "I'm sorry! I tried my best to save you but it wasn't good enough. I failed you!"

"Yes, you did."

Domisillo's eyes shot open as he recognised the voice. It was the voice of evil. He turned to see the cruel tyrant responsible for bringing a swift merciless death to his friends and family. The dark master who ruled Cottonweed Forest with an iron fist, and was the very darkness he had been sent out to destroy... Bloodlance.

"You're going to pay for this!" Domisillo told him. "Mark my words, if it takes me the rest of my life, I will destroy you."

"Amusing." Bloodlance's grin never faded. "But foolish."

The tyrant peered down at him, holding his paws up in victory. A cruel satisfied grin blanketed his face. Domisillo grunted as he felt the force of a kick hurled him across the pavement. Attempting to move, he rose to his paws, matching the tyrant's bloodshot eyes eye for eye.

"You're a fool." Bloodlance said. "You must know by now that you are no match for the likes of me, Katta." He laughed. "Still it's not my job to talk creatures out of killing themselves. I'll let you have your wish, and end your misery. This shall prove to be very entertaining."

Some inner rage exploded within Domisillo. Launching himself forward, he leapt at the tyrant, slashing his claws with all of his might. He watched the evil figure duck and weave, dodging every attack before vanishing into thin air. His laughter continued to ring out upon the breeze. Tormenting him. Mocking him for his failure. Slamming his paws upon the ground, he wept for the first time since his capture.

"I failed..." realizing for the first time he actually admitted it to himself. "I was chosen to stop Bloodlance but instead I wound up as his prisoner. Some Katta Warrior I turned out to be... what a joke."

"Domisillo, you are being too hard on yourself." A voice called to him.

Peering up from where he knelt. Domisillo noticed a set of warriors dressed in armour working their way towards him. Wiping the grieving tears from his eyes, he stood before the strangers.

"Who are you?"

The warrior on the left began to speak. "I am, or at least was the creature you knew. In life I was known as Dimitri, in the past I was a Katta warrior, and I eventually became the scholar of Poppyo village."

The warrior on the right continued. "I am the creature you met once before. In life I was known as Soul. I trained the Katta and took on leadership of our kind. I led our comrades in two different battles against the darkness, but alas in the latter I fell victim to the darkness itself, and thus Cottonweed was meant to suffer."

"Why?" Domisillo asked. "Why did you choose me?"

"Because," Dimitri spoke. "You are kind, courageous, and you have a true heart. You may have been lazy as a scholar, but you are destined for much bigger things. The macaw, Blu, will guide you further. But you must not give up hope."

"A Katta's power is activated in a time of need. It is up to you to create that need." Soul explained. "You are a captive, you are at meant to suffer right now, but you will rise up against this. You will save us all."

The panther took notice of a third warrior dressed in armour working his way towards him. He held onto a thin bladed rapier which grew with a magical light.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The warrior pointed the weapon forward in his direction. "I am you, or at least I am the creature you are meant to become." he explained. "Domisillo, everything in this world happens for a reason. Blu came here from a different world for a reason. His family followed him for a reason. You are meant to suffer for a reason. Being held captive in Wolfenburg happened for a reason. You can still fulfill your destiny and end the evil ways of Bloodlance. But you must create the need."

"But how? What am I supposed to do?"

The three warriors removed their helmets. Dimitri looked exactly like he did in life, he held a hint of wisdom about him, his darker eyes reflected bygone days. Soul on the other hand, was a tiger. His harsh amber eyes reflected days that lay ahead. But what really caught Domisillo's attention was himself. Standing before him was indeed himself, although a bit older and rougher looking. His eyes shed off a strange light which illuminated the night.

"You will know what to do when the time comes." He instructed. "Do not be ashamed to mourn the losses of your friends and family. They give you a reason to move forward. They give you a reason to make sure no one suffers at the Dark Katta's hands again. Make that your power."

The three warriors vanished amongst the darkness of the night. Their voices whispered upon the breeze.

"Domisillo, it's time to awaken."

Dazed and confused, Domisillo woke to the sound of his cell door shutting. A soft metallic click echoed through the gloomy darkness which caught his and Blu's attention almost immediately. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned, preparing himself for another confrontation with one of Wolfenburg castle's many soldiers. Letting his voice ring out, he passed a savage snarl which intensified from the cavern's echo.

"Whoever you are, leave us be. We have done nothing to you."

Bending down at his side, Quickslash formed a friendly smile. "So you are the Katta eh? You aren't really what I expected, but life is full of surprises."  
Domisillo nodded, keeping his eyes upon the panther's weapon. She didn't even make a move towards it, which only had him more on edge.

"I suppose," He sighed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Quickslash." She explained, her voice sinking to a hushed whisper. "But not is not the time to talk. I've come to give you this."

Domisillo watched as she unveiled and handed him a rapier. Testing the balance of the weapon, he formed a smile. Without a seconds delay, he slashed his chain, freeing his leg from their bonds.

"I don't know how to thank you." He muttered. "I really wish I could."

"Don't worry about it. You don't know how long I've waited for a warrior to come here, especially one with powers that go beyond anything I could ever imagine." She sighed, and nodded her head. "Prepare yourselves, in three days I will help you get out of here. If this escape is done correctly, no one will know which way you have travelled. You can use that time to gather a resistance, come back, and defeat Bloodlance's forces for good."

Blu's face twisted with confusion. Fluttering to his friend's side, his chocolate brown eyes glared into hers. "Why would one of Bloodlance's soldiers be trying to help us out?"

"I have always wanted to be a good honest creature, but I never had the chance." She explained. "I don't agree with Bloodlance's methods. He wants to unite the races through any means necessary, but by destroying villages, imprisoning or killing innocent creatures, that isn't what I want to be doing with my life."

Nodding in complete understanding. Domisillo thought back to how he had mentioned something similar to Dimitri. Back then, he never would have expected that anything would have happened. He never would have expected to be on his own now, with no one to help him except Dimitri's macaw blue macaw.

"Well, if you can get me and my friends to safety, we'll do our best to make your dream a reality."

Quickslash's smile widened and without warning, she placed her sword in between a crack in the bricks. With a single shove of her body weight against the wall, she pried a large brick loose and created an opening.

"What's your name, macaw?" She asked.

"It's Blu," he responded, a little taken aback. "Why?"

Quickslash winked, knowingly at him. "In the cell next door, which is where this opening leads too, you'll find someone who really wants to see you again. In three days I will help her escape too, but under one condition."

"Which is?" Blu asked.

"Held captive in this cell block is a wildcat." She explained. "If you are to make your escape, you're going to have to disrupt Bloodlance's plans. That wildcat is a key part to whatever lies ahead. You must find a way to free him, and when you escape, you must take him with you."

Blu, and Domisillo nodded their heads in agreement.

"We'll do our best." Blu said. "As long as you keep your end of the deal."

"You won't have to worry about that." Quickslash shot back. "I always keep my promises."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Bloodlance stood within the parade ground. Letting the wind blow through his fur, he watched as two of his four captains stood before him. Moran and Swiftdeath bowed their heads before speaking.

"Sire, training is getting underway." Swiftdeath announced. "With your permission, I would like to personally keep my eyes out for any who are worthy of promotions."

Bloodlance nodded his head. "Very well... but bring any who outdo themselves before me. I'll reward them personally."

"Very well, my lord. It shall be done."

This time it was Moran who began to speak. "Sire, with your permission, I would like to keep my eyes upon the panther captain, Quickslash."

"Give your reasons, fox." Bloodlance shouted, his eyes glazed over with anger. Without warning, he grabbed Moran by the throat and brought closer. His voice deepened to a dangerous hiss. "Unless you want lunch to be the last meal you ever eat."

"Sire, Quickslash has been conversing with the prisoners." Moran choked out. "I followed her down there, and witnessed her assault on the wildcat prisoner... if I hadn't interfered, he wouldn't have survived."

Bloodlance released the fox, throwing him across the parade ground with all of his strength. His eyes lit up with a cruel flame which matched the dark fires of his soul. Grabbing hold of his halberd's handle, he moved his claw against the steel.

"By the fiery pits of Hell... if what you say is true, Quickslash will feel the price for her betrayal." He shifted his attention towards the fox who moaned in pain. "You have done well for yourself. You've saved yourself... for now at least. But word of warning, if you are lying to me, it'll be your throat."

Moran rose to his feet. "It has been my honour to serve you master." He smiled, cringing as pain continued to surge through him. "Now we'll see how tough you are, Quickslash... you won't survive Bloodlance's temper... You're finished "

Having left Domisillo and Blu to ponder a plan of escape, Quickslash's next stop was Goredore's prison cell. Entering into the familiar darkness which held the wildcat captive, she approached without any hesitation.

Goredore stared at her. A weak smile forming upon his face as he took note of the young female's position. Ignoring the smell which accompanied the prison, both creatures stood eye to eye.

"Goredore, you must to listen to what I say. In-"

"I think you have said enough. Traitor!"

Both creatures turned their attention to the cell door, several foxes and wolves entered, followed close behind by Bloodlance. With his weapon at the ready, Bloodlance grabbed the panther by the paw. An act which only served to hurt him as she slashed her claw across the side of his face.

"I was told that you are down here conversing with the prisoners. An act which I'm sorry to say, you've been caught red handed doing." He announced. "You have even disobeyed a direct order. You were not to let any harm come to the wildcat. Care to explain why there are cuts and bruises on my captive?"

Forcing her paw free, Quickslash snarled pulling out her sword. Keeping an eye on every little movement, she backed away.  
"It was Moran. I would never lay a paw upon your captive, Lord. I swear an oath on my freedom."

Laughter erupted through the room. To think, Quickslash, a feisty female panther would pledge an oath on her freedom, despite being caught, the very idea just seemed too farfetched to believe. Bloodlance however, found no amusement. He stepped forward, watching as the panther once again backed away. Her eyes continuing to burn into his. Her paw tightening around the hilt of her weapon.

"You swear an oath upon your freedom, eh?" Bloodlance queried. "That gives me an idea. The price of treachery in my army is death, but you... you will not die. Not now anyways. You have always held a special place in my heart and I can not bring myself to directly harm you, so you will be held captive for the rest of your days. You will receive no food, and no water, and in the end you will be screaming for death to embrace you in its clutches." He waved a paw and issued his soldiers forward. "Chain her up. I don't want to look at her anymore."

The swarm of foxes and wolves marched forward, determined to carry out their master's orders. Quickslash raised her sword. One fox charged, but fell short, cut down by the thin blade in the panther's paws. Her eyes glared out, her teeth clenched, biting into her lips.

"Come on you murdering scum. Whose next?"

Raising his paw, Bloodlance took charge. "Charge forward all of you. She can't cut you all down!"

"That sounds like a bet to me." Quickslash goaded. "Come on, let's find out if you're right."

Despite her bluff, Quickslash backed away. The vast number of soldiers wasn't exactly in her favour. Outmatched ten to one, it wouldn't be long until they realized she couldn't fight back and would be upon her, but she had issued a challenge, and backing away wasn't an option. Keeping her sword ready, she slashed the air, swiping a few swords and spears away.

"You won't find me as easy to fight as unarmed villagers." She cautioned. "You've never fought a real battle. That's why you are all weak. Pathetic fools."

Bloodlance lunged forward, snapping his halberd through the air. Quickslash had no time to respond with a counterattack. Upon impact, her sword flew across the room, landing with a shower of sparks as it struck the wall. Her chances of victory had fallen so far, she herself couldn't believe in. In a single move, she stood helpless.  
Lowering her head, she frowned. "You win, Bloodlance. You've beaten me."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Having her arm chained was no picnic. Biting and tugging upon the restraint, she growled in frustration. The metal scraped along the rock with every movement, tormenting the imprisoned panther. Goredore watched her out of the corner of his eye, sighing after every failed attempt.  
"I'm sorry, Quickslash for getting you involved in all of this." He said. "I wish I could-"  
"It's not your fault." She interrupted. "It's Moran who is to blame for this. He baited me, and I fell for it. But I'll tell you what we can do. In three days time, we can pull off an escape attempt. I have met with a warrior imprisoned here in Wolfenburg Castle, and he's more than willing to give it a shot."

"But how do we even begin to do that? This place is crawling with guards. We'll be slaughtered before we make it to the gates."  
"Not necessarily. I know of one way to get out of here." She admitted. "While I was exploring on my own, I happened to stumbled upon a secret door just at the end of the cell block. It leads to an unused passage with a tunnel. I'm certain it leads out to the valley."

"But what are we going to do about our chains?"

Without a word, Quickslash grabbed a small rock and stuck it into the lock. After a minute of fidgeting, a soft metallic click broke the silence. Getting up from the ground, she rescued her sword from where it had landed in the fight and placed it back into her scabbard.

"No problem." She mused. "I should have done that before. Now all we have to do is form a plan. Once that is done, I'll pass it to the Katta Warrior, his cellmates, and that other female macaw. I hope they'll be ready, because we're only going to get one shot, and our lives depend upon the outcome."


	13. Chapter 13: Jewel's Story, meeting evil

_**Chapter 13:**_

Blu grunted as he crawled through the small opening in the wall. Contorting his body so he could squeeze past the chunks of brick, his efforts were soon rewarded, and he fell into his destination... another darkened cell, identical to his own. He frowned as he took in the sight. His mind drew back to his encounter with Quickslash. He couldn't think of any explanation for her words and the panther hadn't gone into any specifics. She did however appear to be rather fearful and in hurry which he could definitely understand in her circumstances, but for the most part, he had been left with more questions than answers.

Rising up onto his talons, the macaw spread his wings and dusted himself off. He spit, trying to rid himself of the dirt and grim which had fallen into his beak sometime during his less than graceful entry. He wiped his wings across his beak, groaning as he could feel the taste gradually subside. He coughed and sputtered, before returning to his fearful, yet calm demeanour. In the commotion however, he failed to see the sets of eyes glaring at him, readying to attack.

"Hello," he called into the darkness. "Is there anyone here?"

Blu let out a startled scream as he felt his back arch forward. Something heavy had slammed into his spine, and without warning, he fell forward, landing on his back. Before he could move, a talon slammed down onto his throat, and tightened blocking out any of his attempts to breathe. His life began to fade. His eyes peered out, straining against the darkness in a useless effort to catch sight of his attacker. He gasped, before lying still. It was then that he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"Quem e voce? Que esta fazendo aqui?"

Blu's eyes widened as he recognised the voice. As hoarse and tired as it sounded, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there couldn't be any mistake. He held up a wing, and brushed it against the body of his assailant. He could feel her feathery frame, which only confirmed his suspicion, and in that second a weak smile formed upon the end of his beak.

"Jewel, it's me..." He groaned. "Blu!"

The talon which kept him pinned, released him from the ground. An awkward silence followed, as Blu rose up onto his talons, and held a wing to his throat. "You know, we have really got to stop meeting like this?" He said. "It's a real pain in the neck, most people would say hello, or hi, but..."  
A wing held to his beak issuing for silence. Jewel leaned in, her eyes narrowing as she studied him for a minute. Her beak curled, almost as if she couldn't believe her own eyes. It just didn't make sense.

"Blu?" She asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah," Blu nodded. "It's me..."

The two macaws stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments, neither one speaking as they simply stared into each other's eyes. Jewel couldn't peer away from him. She blinked several times, as she tried to regain her composure. She tried her hardest to regain her senses. The male macaw, also couldn't believe it. He too followed her every move, blinking, though his heart felt heavy.

"How long have you been here?" He asked. "I mean... what happened? The last time I saw you, we were hidden for our safety."

Jewel nodded her head.

"I have been here for five years now." She said, her eyes narrowing, growing glassy as she thought about the bygone days, as well as all the time she had wasted being locked up in the prison. "It wasn't long after we had separated that I was captured by Bloodlance, and his forces."

"But how?" Blu asked. "Didn't Jade put up a fight? What happened to her and Rose? What happened to the babies she carried inside of her? I am so confused."

"Perhaps, I should tell you the story," Jewel sighed. "Somebody should know. In case we don't make it out of here."

_**(The following is Jewel's story)**_

_ The snow blustered across the forest, picking up ferocity as the spring storm came in. The treetops swayed, moving as the gale forced winds ripped through canopy, destroying branches and knocking them down upon the path where three lone travellers worked their way miserably through the area._

_ Jewel looked back, shielding her eyes against the harsh wind which soaked her to the bone. Her wings grew numb, struggling as she tried to warm herself. Behind her, her tracks disappeared, covered by the freshly fallen snow. In a way, it served to cover any prints thereby making tracking her impossible. Bloodlance wouldn't know which way she'd gone... but on the other hand, it made travelling more difficult. She couldn't fight off the cold for long, and it would eventually send her body into shock._

_ "How did Blu do this?" She asked, peering back in the direction her mate had wandered off in. Her heart sank, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see him for quite a while. She would have shed a tear, but it would only serve to hurt her in the present situation. For the moment, she would need to pretend that he didn't exist. That Blu had never come to Rio to meet her. She would again, be the lone hunter who served her own self interest.  
_

_She turned around, her eyes widened as she realized she stood alone. Somehow, she'd been separated from Jade and Rose. With their tracks not even visible upon the path, and the wind shrieking, she couldn't even begin to search for them. Fear began to grip her, she took a step forward, cupping her wings across her beak.  
_

_"Rose! Can you hear me?" She asked. "Jade? Where are you?!"_

_ As she prepared to leave, a sharp sword fell against her spine. She froze in place, her eyes widened as her courage deserted her. She didn't need to guess who it was. She knew immediately the danger she was in. Peering back, she only served to confirm her suspicions. Bloodlance had found her.  
_

_"Well, well, well," he laughed. "If it isn't the lovely Jewel... what are you doing out here all alone?"  
_

_Jewel didn't bother to speak. She glared at her enemy through her peripheral vision. A fact which Bloodlance laughed at.  
_

_"What's the matter?" he asked. "Wildcat got your tongue? Or is it that it's just too cold for you? Don't worry, my friend. I'll give you a nice warm place to stay... but first, we need to gather some friends."_

_ A year went by, and soon Bloodlance had a full army and a castle at his side. Jewel, now a captive could feel the sharp points of spears prodding into her back, as she was shoved forward into the cells deep below the ground. _

_ "You won't get away with this!" She snapped. "One day I'll be free!"  
_

_"Oh yeah?" Swiftdeath laughed. "Well, just wait until we find your husband, daughter, and your other friend. We'll have fun torturing the group of you hahaha, especially you. __Lord Bloodlance has seen that you are kept alive just for the occasion. That daughter of yours will also be made to suffer, especially without her husband. He is probably thankful Bloodlance killed him good and proper, he wouldn't want to be any of you, when we're done with you hahaha."_

_ Jewel charged forward, but found herself making contact with the cell door. She groaned as she bounced off, landing with a large lump on her forehead. With that, she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time.  
_

(End of Jewel's story)

Jewel lowered her head. "They kept me down here for five long years." She admitted. "There hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about Rose, or her safety. Deep down I wished they wouldn't rescue me... it would only be placing themselves in danger. Rose needs to worry about her kids... our grandchildren... instead of playing hero. If Rico was here, he would have said the same thing."

Blu's eyes peered away. He could feel his guilt brewing inside of him. All the while he had been in Poppyo village, eating apples, enjoying sunsets, and dreaming of the past, Jewel had been imprisoned in this dark cruel place, she'd never stood a chance of escaping. She'd been caught right away, and taken into a slave caravan. She suffered, while he lived a good life.

"I'm sorry." he sighed. "I really am. But I got good news... I know of a way that we can escape."

Jewel cocked her head back. Her face betrayed her mixed emotions on the news. On one hand, she didn't doubt him, after all he'd proven himself several times in the past. But then, she couldn't quite believe it. After all these years in the gloomy darkness, she'd given up hope on ever seeing the sun again.

"How?" She asked.

"Just be ready," he told her. "In three days, we leave."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Three days in captivity seemed to last an eternity. Sitting within the darkness of his prison cell, Domisillo studied the thin blade of his rapier. Thrusting it, he struck the air in a combination of speedy movements. His ears perked up, listening to the mighty hum cutting through the still air.

Blu crawled through the hole and took a seat near Kaithale who sat watching with an encouraging smile. Neither creature took their eye off the dancing blade. Domisillo could see that they were trying hard not to laugh at the would-be warrior's practice. With a sly smile, he pointed the blade at the hedgehog.

"Shut yer trap and quiet down, or I'll make you rule the day you was born. Lord Bloodlance has spoken." Domisillo teased.

"That's not funny mate. You're sounding just like one of the tyrant's soldiers. Gives me chills just thinking about those misguided creatures."

A knock upon the metal grating alerted both creatures. Stopping any further conversation, Domisillo hid his rapier from sight. The cell door slid open and Quickslash stepped through. Sighing with relief, he re-pulled out his weapon and swung it through the air.

The female panther sat down beside Domisillo, and rested a paw upon his shoulder. Blushing, Domisillo peered away, and studied the sharpened point of his weapon. He could feel butterflies in his stomach every time the female was around him. There was just something about her that he couldn't explain. Quickslash held a mystery about her, and it attracted his interest. The rapier however seemed strangely familiar, and it made the perfect scapegoat whenever she was around.

"Will you put that away?" She asked, arching a curious eyebrow. "We really need to discuss this. Unless of course you want to remain in your cell."

Putting the weapon away, he listened as Quickslash began to reveal her plan. "Okay, so as I see it. The best thing to do is to follow through with the meeting. Bloodlance is never one to take risks. There will be too many soldiers to try and do anything while in his presence. But once they return us to our cells, we can slip off and make for the secret room not to far away."

Domisillo snarled. His eyes hardened as he swung his sword against the wall, creating a shower of sparks. The very mention of the tyrant's name brought something dark and forbidding out: the warrior's anger and misery ran rampant. It gave him purpose. It made him focused. It made him look towards the future.

"I don't see why we can't just escape now." He protested. "There aren't any guards to stop us."

Quickslash folded her paws together. "Although it is true that two guards patrol the cell block every hour. Bloodlance keeps another set of soliders alert at both entrances. We'll never open the secret passage without alerting them to our presence."

Blu nodded his head. He knew full well what the panther was suggesting. He turned to his friend and explained further. "If they suspect something, we'll have every soldier in the castle charging right to our position. We wouldn't have a chance at holding them off."

"However, I do know that every soldier will be with Bloodlance." She smiled. "You have your reputation to thank for that, Katta. You're a legend, and everyone is curious to see what their master's reaction to you will be... but that is also their weakness. It will take time to get them back to their posts... we can use that lull in activity and escape."

Sighing, Domisillo admitted defeat. His eyes never settled. His frustration and anger grew.

"So be it, we'll have the meeting with Bloodlance, then escape. But this better work, we won't have another shot at this."

"That's exactly why we have got to do this right." Quickslash winked knowingly. "But I have to get back to my cell before the guards do their rounds. You two should try and get some sleep. You'll need it."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The cell doors burst open and two guards entered the room. They smiled to each other, before they proceeded to tap the butt of their weapons against the young panther and his friends. Their cruel voices rang out, dark and forbidding.

"Get up on your paws, feline. You are all wanted by Lord Bloodlance."

Domisillo came alert at the sound of the harsh voices. Taking a glance upwards, he peered at a fox dressed in a set of ragged grey clothes. A sharp spear prodded into his back, forcing him to his feet without much argument. From the far corner of the cell, Kaithale and Blu whimpered as they too was forced along, a pointed dagger digging into their backs. Eyeing his friends, Domisillo shook his head.

"I think we should do as they say. These creatures mean business." He passed them a knowing glance. "Besides, I really don't want to think what they can do with their weapons, should we refuse to meet with their leaders."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Quickslash found herself in the same predicament. Moran poked his spear handle into the slumbering panther. His cruel laughter rang through the air, harshening as he looked at the anguish on the panther's face. With every strike, she grunted in pain, as the fox took pleasure in making her suffer.  
Moran formed a smile, slapping the spear handle across Quickslash's spine. Giggling with sheer delight.

"Look at how the mighty Quickslash has fallen." He mused. "It's such a shame you have been sentenced to die down here. I would have preferred to thrust my scimitar through you."

The panther waited no longer. With a swift movement of her paw, she tripped the oaf of a creature. Jumping upon Moran, she tore at his face. Clumps of fur flew through the air as she ripped at the fox's defenceless body with her claws and teeth. Moran struck back, swinging his powerful claws through the air. The panther cringed as she felt the sting of his claws slash across her face. The scent of blood flooded her nostrils from the fresh wound. With all the strength she could muster, she lifted Moran up into the air, and kicked him across the room, where he landed with a sickening thud on the ground.

"You lay another paw on me, and you'll never leave this room alive, fox." She snarled, licking her blood claws clean.

"L-L-Lord Bloodlance wants to see you, Panther." Moran muttered, panting as he rose to his feet.

"You already mentioned this before, remember?" She growled. "Or are you really that stupid? Take me before your master. I look forward to separating him from his body."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Soft candlelight illuminated the room in a dim glow. With food laid out and a drink in every creature's paw, an easy going feeling had worked its way through the hearts of the Wolfenburg soldiers. Sitting, yet watching everything that went on around him, Bloodlance rested his snout upon the end of his paws, never once letting his secret slip. Pretty soon, every creature would serve their purpose, or they'd suffer the sting of defeat and rest in the comforts of death.

Ripping off a chunk of roasted seabird, he wiped the savoury juices from the edge of his mouth. The fox captain named Moran, a smaller yet sinister fox named Redpatch, and a wolf called Slimjaw stood before them. With chains in paw, they forced the selected captives forward... two blue macaws, a wildcat, two panthers, and a hedgehog all stood silent in front of everyone.

An eerie silence greeted the prisoners as every creature present turned in anticipation to see what fate would befall them.

Taking another bite from the seabird, Bloodlance chomped noisily. Swallowing, he smiled, speaking as if addressing a long lost friend.

"Ah, let's see what we got here. A treacherous panther, a Katta warrior who is also a panther, two blue macaws, a wildcat, and a hedgehog." He chuckled. Rising from his thrown, he listened to the silence. Several wolves stood dumbstruck, completely taken aback by his deceiving tone. Pulling out his halberd, he pointed it to the captives. His eyes devoid of any hostility.

"You there, Quickslash, and you too, hedgehog. Please step forward."

Every prisoner glared out at him. Their anger and lust for his blood to spill upon the ground didn't go unnoticed to his eyes. Neither creature stepped forward. Instead their defiance burned into his memory. Pacing back and forth, he shook his head, pretending to be hurt by their cruel glares.

"Oh, how sad that a simple warrior such as myself can not command a prisoner within my own castle." he sighed. "Very well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Step forward... NOW!"

He had won the argument. Both creatures stepped forward. Forming a sly smile, Bloodlance chuckled wickedly to himself. At the end of the day he had the final say in all things.

"I assume you know why you are here. Quickslash, you are a traitor. You disobeyed direct orders. You fight against superior soldiers and higher ranking officers and you have been caught giving food, water, and aid to prisoners on more than one occasion. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am no traitor!" Quickslash growled. "You on the other hand... you say you are bringing peace back to our valley and yet you burn villages to the ground. You imprison freeborn creatures. You strike fear into the hearts of even your own soldiers, and slaughter anyone at will. You aren't a peacekeeper, you are pure unrestrained evil! That makes you the traitor!"

Seating himself, Bloodlance shook his head in open defiance. "I guess you have made up your mind. Now I have made up mine. I will not allow traitors to live within my castle. I have told you that the prisons would be your home until the day you die, however, the prisons are too good for your kind. As much as it'll hurt me to do so, you will be executed at sunset tomorrow evening."

"Coward!" Quickslash snarled. "You are nothing but a coward!"

He acknowledged her no further. Laughing cruelly, he took a sip of elderberry wine, swigging the bitter taste between his clenched teeth.

"Now, as for you hedgehog. You have eaten my food and have taken up place within my dungeons. I am surprised that you have remained alive for as long as you have. It just proves that Quickslash, has been acting out behind my back. However, you have no use for my plans, and thus you too shall die tomorrow at sunset. You will have the pleasure of dying right beside your panther friend."

Leaping forward, Bloodlance turned his attention to the wildcat. "Now if it isn't the most important prisoner within this entire palace. You should feel honoured, Goredore. You are going to help me take control of the Wildcat Village." he laughed. "Your father is a fool, he'll pay anything I demand, if it means he'll get his only living son back unharmed."

"You are a fool!" Goredore shot back. "I am not the only living son. Somewhere out there, my brother still breathes. When he returns home to find that you've taken over, you'll be killed without even putting up a fight. That is your real destiny, Bloodlance."

Throwing his head back, the tyrant cackled wiping a mocking tear from his eye. Regaining his senses, the tyrant removed his hood.

"As I said before, Goredore. You should take the time to learn about your opponents before jumping to conclusions. Your brother is not our there somewhere... I should know, after all, how could I not, where I am, or at least was Hunter, son of the wildcat chieftain."

Goredore's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the deformed wildcat. He recognised the facial features. He recognised the eyes. As he stared, all of the memories came flooding back to him. His stand against Priestess Shira, his training as a Katta, his desire to unite all the races into one unified group. His paws drew to his mouth which hung open with disbelief.

"Hunter?" he asked. "How could you? How could you betray us? You were our most beloved son, and the fiercest warrior I've ever seen. You were a Katta warrior, and you saved us from Shira and her forces. I looked up to you and wanted to be every bit as remarkable as you were."

Returning his hood to its original position, Bloodlance shook his head. "You'll never understand, brother. No one can ever comprehend the powers I now possess. I will rule the valley, or see it burnt to assed around me. That is the future that awaits all of you."

"You're insane!" Blu shouted. His eyes narrowing.

"Yes," Bloodlance laughed. "Yes I am... but you and your wife should consider yourselves lucky. I am going to let you go. You're free, but know this, if you ever step foot in my region again, I'll slaughter you."

Enraged by the tyrant's cruel tone, something deep with Domisillo awakened. Pain enveloped his body, forcing him to crouch over in anguish. Snarling as he eyed the tyrant, his eyes went from hazel to a soft teal. Whipping his tail like a weapon, he struck several surrounding soldiers who rushed to his position. Redpatch struck the panther a devastating blow with his spear.

"Get up on your paws, while you are in the presence of Lord Bloodlance. I said get up on your..."

SNAP!

The sound of the panther's chains snapping through the air was the last thing Redpatch ever heard. Falling to the ground like a stone, he gave off one last scream then never moved again.

Reaching for his rapier, he slashed it through the air, breaking the bounds that held his friends captive. Eyeing Bloodlance, a smile appeared upon his face which sent a sharp chill down the spine of every creature present, but none so much as the tyrant himself.

"My powers have awakened, Bloodlance. Surrender or you'll die by my hands."

The reply was less than enthusiastic. "You think you pose a threat to me? Look around you. You're surrounded by every soldier I have at my command. Each one of them is a natural born killer. You'll not take one step without being slain by one of them."

"Then so it shall be, Lord Bloodlance." Domisillo replied. "We shall see which one of us will fall this day."  
Taking a step forward, Domisillo's eyes returned to their natural colour, with the lust for battle abandoning him, he heard the sound of Quickslash's voice ringing in his ears. "Domisillo, hurry run!"

* * *

# # #

* * *

It took several moments for Bloodlance and his army to realize what was happening. Taking out his halberd, the tyrant took control and called out commands. With his voice dark and menacing, none dared to resist his orders.

"They're trying to escape! I want thirty available soldiers on each of the four outer walls. Keep your bows and arrows ready. I want another twenty defending the gates. The rest of you patrol the hallways, search each and every room, the includes the dungeons and their cells. I want them brought out onto the parade ground and executed."

Soldiers hurried off to do their duties. With their weapons at the ready, they closed the door behind them. Rolling his eyes, he stabbed his halberd's blade into the stone floor. "Sooner or later those prisoners will be caught. They have just signed their own death warrents."

"You are correct on that one master." A voice whispered from behind. Bloodlance turned his attention to a silver coloured wolf that stood saluting. Spitting with disgust, Bloodlance's voice sank to a forbidding whisper.

"I always am, Swiftdeath. Listen to me for a moment. I know that the rest of the soldiers are not aware of such things, but this castle is riddled with secret passageways. If I am correct, the prisoners would be heading for the passageway in the cell block."

"A secret passageway sire?" Swiftdeath echoed.

"Yes. I am sure that you've felt a crisp breeze when doing your rounds. It certainly is strange for being underground isn't it?"

"Oh yes sire, very strange indeed."

"That breeze is coming from an old abandoned cavern, many years old. It is a place I know very well, for you see it was once the training ground of the Katta before their kind faded from this world... it is a passage way that leads up to the mountains. I am certain that is where they are what you please, kill them, re-capture them. It makes no difference to me. Just make sure you don't speak a word about it to the others. Later on when I take command of the valley, I'll personally reward you for being my most faithful and trustworthy servant."

The wolf captain beamed with pride. "Thank you, sire. I live to serve only you."


	14. Chapter 14: Escape

_**Chapter 14:**_

Dark and forbidding, Wolfenburg Castle stood strong within the Northern most point of Cottonweed Forest. Formed from large granite bricks taken from the mountains, it stood as an eternal reminder to Bloodlance's ongoing conquest within the region. Every single enemy he went up against now lay slain. Defeated by his power. Overwhelmed by the dread which seemed to consume the very structure he had created. Despite the golden sunlight which ventured downwards breaking through the wall of trees, it never ventured near the great building ruled by evil. It's stones blackened by its history of bloodshed and death almost seemed to draw out the light, leaving it trapped in darkness for all eternity. A grim reminder to all who saw it, of what evil could do.

Chaos seemed to be the order of the morning. Wolfenburg soldiers rushed to the top of the walls. Fitting arrow to bowstrings, the wide assortment of villains kept their strings taut. Their eyes stared at the swaying trees. Their claws twitched preparing to fire at a moment's notice. In their minds, their mission remained very clear. The escaping prisoners had to be recaptured, or at the very least, slain.

Pacing along the parapets, Moran listened to the sound of the tattered and broken wood creaking under the added weight of his paws. Issuing out commands to the soldiers, his fierce eyes and wicked smile kept them all in line. No one dared to disobey their superior officer, it would only mean certain death. Sniffing the still air, he let the cool mountain breeze sweep across his thick coat of fur. These were the kind of mornings he liked best. With the threat of an oncoming battle just moment's away, he would get to hear the sound of creature's dying. He would be able to cause, misery, destruction, death, and break the otherwise calm the day brought forth.

Tapping his scimitar along the brick wall, he listened to the hum of the singing blade. Letting his tail and whiskers droop, he tipped off the soldiers whenever he found the need to do so. "Stand up straight, Scratcheye, or you'll get no dinner tonight!"

"Corkeye, pull your bowstring back a bit, and raise your weapon. You'll get better range and speed."

"Wolfebane, quit loafing around and make yourself useful. Go and tell Lord Bloodlance that the parade ground shows no sign of movement. They must still be inside the castle somewhere."

Mumbling to himself, Wolfbane ran off to carry out Moran's orders. Shuffling his paws, the fox captain peered out at the mountainous pine trees. Somehow despite the beauty of nature, he could smell the blood that would be spilled that day.

"I'll kill you myself, Quickslash." he promised, holding a paw over his heart. "Mark my words. I'll see you dead before sundown this evening."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The long labyrinth of hallways and corridors seemed to have no end. Finding themselves hopelessly lost, Domisillo panted as his eyes widened in horror. The sound of footsteps echoed behind them. The roar of battle ready guards worked its way closer with each passing second. Peering through the dim candlelight, he caught sight of shadows darting across the hallways. Freezing in place, he kept watching, sniffing the air until he became certain that it was nothing more than a figment of his overactive imagination brought on by his fear.

Slamming his paw against the nearest wall, he sneered in frustration and anticipation. Wishing they could continue moving before the soldiers found them. They wouldn't be able to hold off the vast number of soldiers, nor would they be able to escape if they were found. Everything depended upon reaching the secret entrance that Quickslash had mentioned.

"I thought you knew about this place." Blu asked, turning to the female panther. "Which way do we go?"

Shaking her head, Quickslash sighed. "I don't know. This place is huge, and each captain had their own territory with their own squadron of soldiers at their command. I haven ever been this far down the western wing before."

"Then what do you expect us to do? Sit here and wait for them to capture us?" Domisillo growled, keeping his voice harsh and full of frustration.

"Well, whatever we do, we better do it quick." Goredore intervened. "There are more soldiers approaching from up ahead."

"So we can't go forward or backwards?" Jewel asked, arching a curious eyebrow. "This just keeps getting better and better."

Taking command, Domisillo kicked the nearest door open. With thunderous force, the door gave off a mighty crash, thrown back by the sudden jolt gave off by the Katta's strong paws. Without a word, he encouraged the small group inside. There was no need to ask a second time, Blu, Jewel, Goredore, Quickslash, Kaithale and Domisillo all entered the room, closing the door behind them. Pulling out his sword, Domisillo turned to his friends.

"You had better find something to defend yourselves with." He urged. "We won't be able to stay here for long. When I give the command, we'll make a run for it. Continue heading west. If we follow the path long enough, we'll come across the cell block, eventually."

"And if we don't?" Jewel asked.

"Than god help us." Quickslash sighed. "And may he have mercy upon our souls."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Footsteps worked their way down the hallways, creeping closer to the room. Standing with sword at the ready, Domisillo and Quickslash watched the shadows creeping underneath the doorway. No words passed between the two. Their eyes said more than words could ever begin too. The situation looked grim. With a group of foxes and wolves in hot pursuit of them, and an unknown amount of distance to the cell block, escape didn't seem possible.

A shadow and a set of footsteps echoed outside the door. The doorknob jiggled. The door creaked open. Domisillo took immediate action, ducking behind the nearest hiding spot he could think of, the door itself. Without a word, he watched a large male wolf dressed in black tattered rags enter the room. His questing eyes widened as a vicious smile appeared upon his face. Obviously caught, he raised his spear, and prepared to strike.

WHAM!

Stepping out from behind the door, Domisillo dealt the wolf a swift blow to the back of the skull with his sword handle. Falling like a rock, the wolf lay unconscious mumbling unintelligently to himself.

"Let's get moving," he called to the group. "Before more soldiers arrive."

Every single one of the escape prisoners nodded following him from the room. Breaking into a fast paced sprint, they continued westward down the hallway.

"Tell me," Jewel asked, eyeing Blu. "What happens if we don't get out of here?"

"I don't know," Blu admitted. "We didn't think that far ahead."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Bloodlance sipped the bitter wine within his chalice. Stirring the contents with a sturdy paw, he watched Wolfbane walking closer. Letting his eyes harden, he ignored the musky scent coming from the foul creature.

"How goes the search for our escape prisoners?" He asked.

The wolf bowed his head. "Not good sire. There is no reason to believe they are heading for the parade ground. They must still be somewhere within the castle itself. I'd wager a good breakfast on that."

"Of course they are, idiot." Bloodlance replied. "I wouldn't have expected anything less. The guards on the walls are precautionary, nothing more. Quickslash knows that my soldiers are strong enough to stop any sort of retreat, tactical or otherwise. That is why you'll never be in charge of this place. You can't form a plan, you can't improvise, and you can't trick your enemy into making moves you already have predicted. The guards on the walls have done their jobs. They aren't meant to stop them from getting out, but instead are meant to keep them trapped within this building, Eventually they'll tire of their little game, and when they reveal themselves, I'll crush them like ants."

Bloodlance watched the wolf cringe at the thought. A evil smile blanketed his face, as he clenched his claws for added emphasis to his plan. "Get out of my sight, and get back to the wall, I don't want to see your face again until those prisoners have been recaptured or killed."

* * *

# # #

* * *

True to Quickslash's word, the entrance to the cell block had not been too far away. Stopping dead in his tracks, Domisillo peered into the empty void stretching out for an untold distance. Down into the very bowels of the earth, the staircase descended into darkness, the dim light of the torches or faint glow of the rock, didn't even seem noticeable from this distance.

Swallowing a large lump in his throat. Fear began to grip him tighter into its embrace. At least when he had been imprisoned, torches offered a little light. Yet somehow the entrance seemed different. Dark and forbidding, it went downwards, like the threshold to the netherworld.

"Well... who goes first?" he managed to choke out, his voice a trembling whimper.

Blu and Jewel looked downward, just as amazed and fearful as the panther himself was. Their beaks dropped as they studied the vast distance and the darkness which soon blanketed the area. Their hearts beat in unison, their eyes meeting each other. Despite everything they'd been through, this was the scariest thing by far.

"W-W-Well, shall we?" he asked.

"Yes," Jewel nodded. "There's nothing to lose."

"That's right," Domisillo nodded. "We were already down there before... this, shouldn't be a problem."

Quickslash placed a comforting paw upon his shoulder. Warmth embraced him as his heart skipped a beat. Turning his head, he could see the softest blue eyes peering in his direction.

"I'll go first." She explained. "The rest of you follow close behind, keep a steady pace, and move quickly. We don't know what kind of ambush has been set up down there. Take your time when walking, peer around corners first, and stay with the group. If you see anything warn us and we'll pick up the pace and figure out a plan."

Domisillo nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let's move... I really don't like it up here."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The dungeon was devoid of any activity. Rushing through the darkness, the group of fleeing prisoners continued upon their way. Ignoring the cries echoing around them, Quickslash mumbled to herself. Her eyes lit up with unshed tears. Each one filled her with the devastating pain of heartbreak. She herself held some guilt in bringing these creatures here, but she couldn't help them. Not now anyways. The thought filled her with dread.

"I wish we didn't have to leave them here." She admitted. "They're all living creatures, and they're suffering, and it's my fault that they have been locked away. It's my fault these cells have killed so many innocent lives."

Turning to her, Domisillo placed a comforting paw upon her shoulder. "It's not your fault. The only creature who should be blamed is Bloodlance. One day we will return here and free all of the prisoners, and I will fulfill the legacy of the Katta and rid the world of his evil once and for all."

"No, you won't." Goredore growled. "Bloodlance is my brother. He betrayed my tribe. It is I who is destined to face him. With any luck, I'll knock some sense into him and avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Then it'll be whoever gets to him first." Domisillo explained. "Either way, we'll see Bloodlance defeated."

Issuing for silence, Quickslash slipped against the stone wall. With eyes glaring through the darkness, she crept along. Pulling out her sword, she stuck it into a small stone slab. Heaving with all of her might, the metal blade bent and swayed, vibrating yet remaining strong under the pressure. Before long, the sound of rock moving against rock echoed through the caverns. Domisillo and Goredore covered their ears, shaking off the deafening noise. In a matter of moments, the secret door swung open.

"Let's move cautiously." She explained. "I bet these old passages haven't been used in years. It's better to be safe than sorry." She warned, panting as she wiped the sweat from her eyes.

Traversing through the ancient passageway proved to be a near impossible task. Chunks of debris, fallen stalactites, and moss covered rock barred the way, refusing access into the old prison block.

With sword in her paw, and a good bit of common sense about her, Quickslash worked her way along, twisting everything from whisker to tail in order to squeeze past the blockade. Keeping her eyes upon the group of creatures behind stumbling behind her, she couldn't help but smile.

"I can see light up ahead. It shouldn't be long before we're breathing the sweet smell of freedom again." She whispered.

A sharp laugh broke through the silence. "You are so close, and yet so far. Lord Bloodlance should pay handsomely for your heads."

Quickslash's paws tightened around her sword handle. Squeezing past the last of the rock, she managed to enter a larger cavern. She let her mouth fill with the bitter taste of blood. Her fangs sank into her lower lip. In seconds, she spotted the wolf... the last remaining obstacle standing between them and freedom.

"Swiftdeath." She said in a flat emotionless tone. "I should have known he would have sent you. Bloodlance must be getting short on help these days if he sent you here to stop us."

The wolf's cruel laughter once again rang through the air. "You're getting old, Quickslash. Too think that I once taught you everything that I knew about combat. I treated you like a daughter, training you, teaching you strategy. Now you're just a cow lined up ready for the slaughter. Now who'll be first to feel the sting of my blade."

The female panther turned her weapon upon the wolf. Her attitude worsening. "None of us will die this day, except for maybe you. Get out of our way, or feel my wrath."

Swiftdeath peered passed her for a moment. His eyes focusing upon his opposition. "Those are big words for a group of escaped prisoner. Two macaws who probably couldn't fight to save their lives aren't much of a threat, that is why Bloodlance let them go. Then we have a wildcat, beaten and scarred, again not much of a threat, well not in his current state that is. Then there is a hedgehog, who doesn't have the will to fight against us. Finally there is two panthers, one is a Katta, the other is like my daughter, I am pretty sure you won't beat me."

"Shut up, or I'll peck your eyes out!" Jewel shouted, her eyes slit dangerous as she stood ready to strike.

"Amusing," Swiftdeath grinned. "I am going to enjoy taking your life."


	15. Chapter 15: Battle in the Underground

_**Chapter 15:**_

Soft candle light illuminated the inner sanctum of the throne room. Trapped within their sconces the flames died away, drawing out the remaining light and leaving a comfortable orange glow in its place. Almost as if aided by the dim light, and a crisp autumn breeze sweeping in through the windows, shadowy apparitions drifted unseen across the room. To those who would be aware of such things, it was an ill omen, foretelling a great evil which would soon make itself known to the world. The reign of Bloodlance would soon be upon them.

Sinking his teeth into the juicy meat of a roasted mountain bird, Bloodlance licked the blood from his dry cracked lips. Chomping noisily, he took another bite before drinking some wine from his chalice. Drops of the bitter damson red liquid washed down his face, leaving visible impressions across his tainted black fur. Letting his foul mood subside, his eyes kept watch on a lone fox sentry making his hourly rounds. Like clockwork, the same soldier had passed by two times already, the look of determination marked clearly upon his face. He nodded to himself, folding his paws together into the sleeves of his robe. A devious yet comforting smile formed upon his face. With a wave of his paw, he beckoned the soldier closer.

"Corkeye! Get over here and be quick about it."

The fox stopped in place, frozen by the tone of his master's voice. He stood still for a few seconds, which only caused Bloodlance to shake his head and groan.

"I meant now, you idiot!"

Regaining his composure, the fox scurried over and bowed with respect. The smell of fear hung loosely in the air. Bloodlance breathed inwards, savouring the uncertainty painted upon the soldiers grim face. He had the look of several well worn battles about him. His face looked to be in incredibly bad condition. Cracked and scarred, he gave off the impression of a skilful fighter, and a born warrior. In a way, the bloodied history made him smile. It made him grow stronger. Bloodlance could feel the darkness in his heart reacting to the close proximity of the kit fox. It filled him with an overwhelming desire to kill.

"Yes sire." Corkeye frowned.

Placing a warm comforting paw upon the fox's shoulder, the tyrant let his voice become a friendly whisper. "I have seen you pass this way quite a few times. Tell me, is there anything to report?"

"No sire." Corkeye admitted. "The archers are still standing ready on the parapets. Moran is keeping an eye on them and keeping them alert. The hallways are silent and empty with guards patrolling and searching everywhere but there is no other activity. It's almost as if the prisoners have simply vanished without a trace."

Bloodlance's smile widened. His dark eyes peered out beyond the creature. He didn't need to guess where the escapers had disappeared to. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would now be locked into battle with one of the more feared captains at his command. That was the reason he'd sent Swiftdeath after them of course. The evil captain had served him well in combat for several years. If anyone would bring capture them, he would.

Pouring a beaker of wine, Bloodlance sniffed the bitter red liquid and handed it over to the creature. He eyed Corkeye's stunned expression for a few moments, his eyes narrowing as the fox hesitated to take the cup.

"Well, well, well, aren't you the untrusting sorts." Bloodlance laughed. "It isn't poison, it's a cup of the finest wine we have. Perfect for my newest captain."

Corkeye backed away for a second. His ears fluttered as he fought his senses and struggled to comprehend what he had just heard. True, he once was a captain in Shira's horde, but that was years ago. He beamed with pride at the honour. Bloodlance however placed a paw upon his shoulder and tightened his grip, digging his claws deep into the fox's back. His smile faded, and with a single curved claw, he issued for silence.

"Don't make a sound. I don't want anyone to know quite yet." He warned. "With Phantom's death, Quickslash's betrayal, and Swiftdeath running off to who knows where. I am in need of some more captains. I can see big things in your future." He chuckled, secretly gauging the fox's reaction. He could see the conflict shining on the fox's face. In one way he looked honoured, on the other hand he looked terrified. "However, that also applies more pressure. If you fail me or even think about becoming leader of my army, I will see you slain immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sire, crystal clear, sir." The fox saluted. "I will make you proud."

Bloodlance chuckled louder, allowing himself another swig of wine. "See that you do. Get going now. I want those prisoners recaptured by sunset tonight."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Quickslash and Swiftdeath locked swords together. The sound of steel striking against iron echoed through the cavern like thunder. Every little sound became magnified by the cavern's natural echo. Every single strike of the weapons, intensified as their anger and lust to see the other slain overcame their senses. Panting from the exertion, and her paws growing numb from the onslaught of continuous attacks, Quickslash clenched her teeth. Never removing her eyes off the wolf, her face darkened with rage. Neither creature was willing too yield. A fight to the death seemed to be the only other option, and this was the one thing both creatures wanted more than anything else.

Swiping her sword, she listened to the hiss of the singing blade. Deadly accurate, she watched the blade strike the ground where he opponent had just been just mere seconds before. Swiftdeath grinned as he came in for landing, his paws skidding across the ground when he remade contact. His efforts had been rewarded, a single back flip and he'd dodged his opponent's assault. The wolf was swift, and incredibly fast. A deadly combination, especially when matched with a sword. Growling fiercely, she struck out her paw, dealing Swiftdeath a savage blow to the end of his snout.

Dumstruck, Swiftdeath stood wiping blood from the fresh wound.

"That's quite enough of that." He snarled, coming back to his senses. "This passageway will be your tomb. Do y'hear me! I swear it on the sword Lord Bloodlance gave to me. I swear it on my oath as a warrior."

Enraged, Quickslash unleashed her paws for a second time, landing another devastating blow to her opponent's snout.

"Come to your senses. Bloodlance is using you, the way he uses everyone else. This is a place of death for everyone who remains here. This is your only chance for survival. Can't you see that?"

"You're nothing more than fleeing prisoners." Swiftdeath shot back. "I would expect those kinds of lies from you."

"You're nothing more than a fool. Stupid wolf!" Quickslash rolled her eyes. "I am sure you have noticed how he mistreats his own soldiers. How he is willing to kill anyone as long as it furthers his own goals. You'll be marching to your own death before long. Mark my words."

"She's right!" Jewel shouted. "Look at the lives of the prisoners in the cells. We've been made to suffer. Your master claims to want world peace, but he is bringing nothing more than a dictatorship!"

"Yes!" Kaithale nodded in agreement. "Your master is pure evil!"

"Silence, hedgehog. You'll speak when I tell you too." Swiftdeath growled. "Unless you want to die here."

Kaithale stood strong. Quickslash peered back and noted the serious look in his eyes. The hedgehog's paw drew to his chest. His voice rang out strong. "I am a free creature. I speak when I like. Got that?"

"Crystal clear." The wolf grinned.

Quickslash's eyes widened with horror as the wolf charged past her. No sooner had Swiftdeath spoken did his sword thrust through the air in two speedy movements. His target, the hedgehog who challenged him. Kaithale winced in pain, falling backwards, never to speak again. His eyes remained open, peering at the panther who in life had been his only chance for salvation. The wolf's sword had completed its task. Having found its mark deep in the chest of its victim, Kaithale, the prisoner who dreamed of freedom lay slain.

Howling like a wounded animal. Domisillo rushed forward. With his sword held tight within his paws, he clenched his teeth furiously. Dancing through the air, the thin blade struck the wolf a vicious blow to his mouth. Blood coursed from the fresh wound, staining both creatures' paws.

Once, twice, he struck out. His eyes changing to a dazzling mixture of teal and amber. The wolf cringed, swinging his sword, struggling to defend himself. Parrying, Domisillo continued his assault. His blood curtailing growls echoed through the chamber. There was no stopping him. Nothing on Earth could drive him from his opponent. With one final well placed thrust, Swiftdeath's sword snapped in two, the deadly point of the blade, clattered to the ground.

Blu waited no longer, he charged forward, and cupped his wings around the panther. "Domisillo, listen to me. Do not fight for revenge. The wolf can't defend himself, let him live to suffer this defeat. Be the bigger creature, you know what will happen to him when he returns to Bloodlance without us."

"No," Swiftdeath trembled. "No one leaves here until I say you do."

Something inside Domisillo broke. His eyes reverted to their original state, and he placed the sword away. He shook his head, peering at the wolf who held no sympathy for life. His evil ways, curled around his neck like a noose.

"Blu's right, the fight is over." he said. "Go back to your master and have him deal with you. But remember that we spared your life this day. We are not evil, and have no interest in hurting anyone. We just long for freedom."

The wolf rose to his feet. His head hung low. With the urge for battle fading, he reached for the remnants of his sword. Without any compassion or hesitation, he plunged the broken blade right through his own heart. Shuddering one last time, he spoke. "It's better to die here, than go back to Bloodlance empty handed. You can't beat him... he'll rule Cottonweed Valley or see it burnt to ashes around him."

With that, Swiftdeath died.

Domisillo's heart than sank. Turning back he remembered the victim claimed by the wolf's blade. Painful tears welled in his eyes.

"Here lies one of the bravest creatures that I have ever met." He said, eying Blu, Jewel, and the rest of the group. "Kaithale spent his life in captivity. Dreaming of the day he would one day be free. We shall honour his final wish. We should burry him once we escape from this dark place. That way he'll always have a peaceful place."

Quickslash nodded. "You're right. But we had best get going. Bloodlance might have more tricks up his sleeves. I for one am hoping to see the last of this place."

"I'm sure we all feel the same way on this matter." Blu sighed. "I will carry him. It's the least I can do."

"No," Goredore shook his head. "I'll carry him. I'm stronger and can cover more ground faster than you can. Remember, we're still being pursued. We need to be fast and avoid getting caught."

Nodding, Domisillo forced a smile. He couldn't help but swallow a large lump in his throat. The cavern had already claimed two lives... he couldn't help but wonder what lied ahead.

"Alright," he frowned. "Let's get moving."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The escape tunnel sloped upwards. Slippery and very dangerous, the mud sloshed under Domisillo's weight. Struggling to move, he forced himself forward, grunting from the sheer exertion that sapped his strength with every movement. Goredore, Blu, and Jewel followed close behind. They moaned, wiping the dirt from their eyes. The hike was absolutely miserable, but it still beat being in their cells.

"How much further till we get out of this mess, Quickslash?" Blu asked.  
The female panther shook her head. "Not much further now. I can smell fresh air up ahead. There's no reason to hurry though. Bloodlance's troops wouldn't dare come this far, it's too muddy for them."

Domisillo couldn't help but laugh. "Some soldiers they are... afraid of a little bit of mud... what a load of idiots."

Quickslash nodded. "This mud hasn't been here for very long. If I had to guess, I'd say the tunnel probably got flooded because of the rain. But stall the talking, I can see light up ahead. We'll need all of our energy to make it clear of the castle without any of the sentries seeing us."

Blu nodded and shut his beak. Jewel grinned and walked up beside the panther. "You're going to have to teach me how to do that." She mused. "I'm sure it'll come in handy."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The sweet smell of fresh air brought Domisillo to peace. Standing tall, he wiped a tear from his eye. In awe, he, Blu, and Jewel all peered up at the large base of the mountain range, extending to the far north.

The setting sun cast a vibrant mixture of orange and scarlet upon the mountains. Shaking off the dirt, Domisillo took notice of the two towers barely visible upon the horizon. He didn't need to guess what those were. He let the sentence slip past his mouth before he even realized it.

"That must be Wolfenburg Castle."

Blu nodded his head. "More than likely." he agreed.

"We're lucky." Quickslash admitted, eyeing the towers. "I would have assumed we'd be much closer to the castle than what we are."

"Can we escape?" Jewel asked.

"Should be able too." Quickslash nodded. "We're too far away from the sentries. We should have no problems."

"That's a relief." Blu breathed outwards, taking a sigh of relief. "Finally someone is cutting us a break."

"Not quite," Quickslash admitted. "We have a long ways to go."

"It doesn't matter," Domisillo sighed. "It feels like it has been an eternity since I have been able to watch the sun set, or feel the wind through my fur. It's amazing to know how simple life can be."

"And fragile... let's not forget our duties." Quickslash's mood changed to a more grim note. "We still need to find our young friend a place to rest."

Turning his attention to the limp figure which at one point had been his friend. Domisillo nodded. Taking out his rapier, he stuck the thin blade into the soil. He dug for a few minutes, making a small grave.

"You're right. Kaithale should come first. At least there is no more pain where he is now. I swear that when we return here, Bloodlance will feel the sting of justice, and have his life taken from him."

Quickslash nodded her head. She held out her paw and took hold of Domisillo's. She smiled at him. "Let's fight for freedom."

Goredore placed his paw in. "Let's fight for our tribes."

Blu and Jewel placed their wings in. "Let's fight for our families, and our friends."

"Right, so it's settled then." Quickslash mused. "When we return, Bloodlance shall pay for his crimes against this world. But where do we begin? We have no allies, we have no home, and we have to go up against a tyrant."

Goredore stepped forward. "Might I suggest that we head to the wildcat village? My father must know of Hunter's betrayal, and that he plans for an invasion. Too many lives are at stake to do nothing, and he must realize that in order to conquer the valley. Bloodlance must eventually attack them as well."

"I agree," Blu admitted. "The wildcats have been allies in the past, if anyone will help us, it's them."

"However," Quickslash admitted. "Domisillo must remain here. His journey needs to come to an end."  
Every creature stood dumbstruck by the panther's words. She sighed and lowered her head. "If we are to stand a chance against Bloodlance, we need to gather warriors, not rookies who can't control their own powers. He may be a Katta, but right now he'll only do us more harm than good."

"I disagree." Goredore said. "Domisillo just needs practice. We all saw his strength against Swiftdeath. I have learned through bitter experience that strength will not defeat our enemies on its own. We need the light of the Katta to go up against the darkness, and we'll need someone who can think on their feet. Domisillo can do just that. If it wasn't for him, we'd still be trapped underground."

"Fine," Quickslash held up her paws, admitting defeat. "For now, we'll focus on getting to the village. We'll figure out the rest later."

Domisillo forced a smile. His eyes shined with a renewed hope. Deep down he knew the wildcat's words would ring true. The prophecy foretold to him was starting to come together, he looked at the assembled group, and rehearsed it from memory.

"Beyond the boundaries of Earth and Sky

Four birds shall come from Forest Home.  
One shall be enslaved by evil's hand  
which shall spread across the land  
The second shall meet their broken heart  
Struck by love, as a poison dart.  
The third shall fall, and meet his doom  
The fourth shall never meet her groom.  
Once these pieces are in place  
Meet the one with the Gory face  
Beaten by evil, never the same  
He alone can beat the game  
When all six come together and meet as one  
Shine a magic like a sun  
Love shall conquer from the grave  
And save us all from darkness face.  
Oh heroes who shall save us all.  
Defeat the one who is about to fall  
His path is darkened paved with blood  
only then will all be undone."

Quickslash stared at Domisillo a little confused. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It's the words that were spoken to me by the Katta in my dream." Domisillo explained. "It's some kind of prophecy."

"Think about it," Blu mused. "Beyond the boundaries of Earth and Sky. Four birds shall come from Forest home. I have been thinking about that a lot lately, when we first arrived here, there were four of us, and we came from the jungles of Rio de Janeiro." Blu peered at Jewel who nodded her head.

"I remember, it was you, me, Rico and Rose." She admitted. "That must mean we're going to play a major role in this."

"Right," Blu nodded. "Then there is lines like one shall be enslaved by evils hand, which shall spread across the land. The second shall meet their broken heart, struck by love as a poison dart."

"What could that mean?" Jewel asked.

"It's us." Blu admitted. "I was enslaved by evils hand, not once, but three times. Once with Marco, again with Shira, and now finally with Bloodlance. The one who has suffered heartbreak is you."

Jewel cocked her head back. She couldn't deny it. "The third shall fall and meet his doom, the fourth will never meet her groom. Those must be Rico and Rose." Jewel muttered. "Rico died, and he was Rose's groom. Does that mean they're going to play a role in this?"

"Yes," Blu nodded. "I believe these are very specific instructions on who we need to find and gather as allies. If we're going to save the world, than we must find our daughter."


	16. Chapter 16: Lovers once again?

_**Chapter 16:**_

Blu placed the last few clumps of dirt on top of the grave and sighed as he peered away. Around him, his friends all looked down at the lone monument, their eyes full of tears and regret over the loss of their beloved friend. Even though they hadn't known him long, his ambitions, his courage, his dreams of freedom, and his lust for life had run through clear. It reflected in his personality, and it made him a valuable ally. In the end however, his fate was indeed a sad one. Kaithale, the hedgehog who longed for freedom had fallen. In the end, he'd been slain by the evil wolf named Swiftdeath. In the end, he had been killed because he wanted to live his dream and continue on living as a freeborn creature. The evil of Wolfenburg Castle came out victorious in the battle, destroying the hedgehog's flesh, but in the end, his spirit would live on.

The saddened faces of his comrades filled Blu with grief. He hung his head low and peered out at the fading sunlight. It illuminated the towers of Wolfenburg Castle in the distance. At the sight of them, his eyes hardened, his beak curled, his tail fell flat, and his anger rose. His talons clenched the ground where he stood, stopping himself from flying and risking everything which the hedgehog had given his life to protect. His body twitched as he felt Jewel wrap her wings around him.

"Calm down." She soothed. "I know you are upset, but if you go there, you'll only be killed."

Blu glanced back at the grave, and nodded his head. He wouldn't let Kaithale's death be in vein. The hedgehog died believing in his cause, and believing that he would one day make it to freedom. That dream, which was shared by every prisoner in Wolfenburg's dungeons would come to pass. Not for Kaithale himself, but he wouldn't let others share that fate. Twisting his body, he freed himself from Jewel's wings and walked over to the grave.

"I promise you, I will end this." He said. "I will make it so everyone is free. I will end Bloodlance's reign of terror and restore peace to this world. I promise you, it may not happen today, it may not happen tomorrow, but when I return, Wolfenburg Castle will be a memory scattered upon the breeze."

He turned to see Jewel staring at him, rather taken aback by his promise and anger towards the cruel creatures. He seemed different. He seemed much more serious, but then again, she'd seen him like this several times in the past. The first time was in the smuggler's plane when he launched himself from it to die by her side, then it happened again against Marco and the Dark Robed Society, then finally against Nightmare mere moment's before he sacrificed himself. Jewel held a wing to her beak. In the end, when the time called for it, Blu could stand up as a hero. His spirit lured him out and he became a totally different creature than the shy timid bird she knew.

"Could his destiny ultimately separate us?" She wondered. "We've been separated so many times in the past. I even believed he was dead so many times. Could it be that something is trying to tell us we aren't meant to be together? Could it be that maybe Blu isn't meant to be here by my side?"

Jewel turned away, her wings fell to her heart. "Why can't we just be normal birds? Why are we just meant to suffer?"

Blu's face dropped. He could see the fear, and pain in Jewel's eyes. It looked identical to when they shared their first argument outside of Luiz's garage all those years ago. He didn't like seeing her this way. Taking a few steps forward, he wrapped his wings around her, in a similar fashion to how she did with him.

"Jewel," he said. "I don't know why you're upset. But it's been five long years. I thought by separating with you, I could protect you from the evil in this land. In stead it only made us a target. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," She said in an emotionless tone. "I forgive you."

She felt Blu's grip loosen, and she turned to face him. She peered into his eyes for a moment. Blu could feel his heart skip a beat, and quietly he leaned in and planted a warm kiss on the end of her beak. After a moment, the birds separated, smiling for a moment. Blu's face went beat red.

"I'm sorry." He frowned. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Yes you did," Jewel grinned. "Besides I liked it."

"Okay, you two." Goredore said, breaking the two apart. "We really have to get going. I don't like it here, it's too open."

"I agree," Quickslash frowned. "Bloodlance will probably be sending patrols out to try and catch us before we get too far away. I suggest we cover as much ground as possible and do not stop until morning. With a little bit of skill and a lot of luck, we'll hopefully be a long way from here before that happens."

* * *

# # #

* * *

The forest stretched on for untold miles. Surrounded by greenery on all sides, Blu peered off through the trees and caught glimpses of a mountain range not to far away. It reached up, blending the trees and sky together, with a small pinpoint of rock rising up as the divider. Some sixth sense told him that this would be his destination; after all, the group was heading in that direction. His eyes widened with fright, as he realized his immense fear of heights.

He swallowed hard, his eyes didn't move off the mountain. Sure he could fly, but that didn't help him against the sheer size of what lay before him. After all, there weren't many mountains in Minnesota, nor in Rio, sure he'd seen his fair share of cliffs, but those were an entirely different story. He tried to think about his previous encounter with the wildcats, and his visit to their village. The plateau itself was a beautiful place, with many natural wonders which could catch one's interest.

"Are you sure we want to go this way?" he asked. "I mean, wouldn't the mountain be difficult to climb? It must be chilly and-"

Goredore swatted him in the head, and gave him a passing glare. "Mind your manners, blue bird. Don't make fun of someone's home. It isn't polite, y'know."

"Neither is swatting someone in the head." Blu frowned, rubbing a wing across the impact spot. He curled his face into a hurtful pout.

Jewel walked beside him. She noted the look of terror in his eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Before Blu could respond, a large net slammed down on top of him. He let out a horrified gasp, as he struggled to get free but found he couldn't. The threaded twangs of the rope tightened with each movement, keeping him trapped. Jewel, Domisillo, and Goredore found themselves in a similar situation. As hard as they tried, they couldn't get free. Something or someone had them trapped.

"Tsk tsk, looky what we got here tsk tsk." A voice called out. "Tsk Tsk intruders tsk tsk."

Almost as if appearing by magic, a large assortment of beavers charged from the trees. One after another, they emerged, their buck teeth chattering as they spoke unintelligent language to themselves. Curiosity overcame them, and they occasionally would peer out at the captured prey. Their flat tails slamming against the ground triumphantly like a set of war drums. Blu could see the occasional sharpened stick, which they raised into the air, chattering and calling for their leader.

That's when he came. A large grey furred beaver dressed in rags. With two teeth trimmed down into sharpened fangs, he chatted with the others, and nodded his head.

"Tsk tsk, intruders catchy, good good tsk tsk."

Blu peered at Jewel for a moment. Distant memories of his home flooded into his mind. He recognised the speech patterns, though it was the tiniest bit different, it did have its similarities as well. "They talk almost like Mauro and his marmosets." He explained, catching Jewel's attention.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I noticed that too."

"Do you think they're savages?" He asked. "Mauro and his marmosets were thieves but they wouldn't intentionally hurt someone."

"I don't know." Jewel frowned. "We better be careful. If they're primitive, they could be very dangerous."

* * *

_Author's Notes; _

_Look like Blu and Jewel just can't stop getting recaptured, and what worse timing, just when they started working things out. Will they get back together? And what about the beavers? Are they dangerous?_


	17. Chapter 17: The Flat Tail Beaver tribe

_**Chapter 17:**_

Jewel winced as she felt a sharp stick poke and prod into the side of her wing. At first she tried to ignore it, but it soon became impossible to shift her attention away. The cold sharpened point sank into her flesh, tracing along the feather column, separating tendon, cutting through muscle, and drawing blood from the several long gashes and slices of torn flesh. She didn't want to peer in the direction of the weapon, for she feared what she might find. The sting which followed, sent a cold chill down her spine. In a way, she felt like she was being carved like a turkey for Thanksgiving dinner. Her body trembled as she fought the urge to scream. The pain however drowned out her voice forcing her into silence.

She opened her eyes, groaning as she found herself surrounded by a large group of the rather primitive beavers, their teeth chattering as they eyed her curiously, though they seemed vindictive enough that she found herself instantly afraid. Their weapons hung in their flattened paws, ready to deal her another vicious blow. If they did, she wouldn't survive the onslaught, and even worse she couldn't defend herself. She laid helpless, unable to fight off whatever they had planned. Deep down she knew it wouldn't be pleasant, and her friends would share a similar fate.

"Tsk tsk, birdie see bossy boss tsk tsk."

The beavers nodded their head and proceeded to their work. In a single move, they untied the rope and opened the net. Their blank emotionless eyes burned into hers as they met stare for stare. Neither willing to yield to the other. They issued her forward and Jewel found herself obeying, though she still found herself intimidated by the creatures. She forced her face to straighten, issuing no sudden movements, and betraying no emotion. She swallowed hard, knowing that she couldn't let them see the terror that she harboured in the back of her mind. She needed to hide her emotions, even from her friends, for she knew that they could blow the illusion and leave her vulnerable to an attack. Blu however had been right. They definitely did seem very similar to Mauro and his marmosets, but even they could be a threat at times.

She peered back at her mate and forced a smile. He definitely did seem very different from the day she'd first met him. All the time he had spent in the jungle had shaped him into the creature he needed to be. Strong, loyal, and her hero, the blue macaw proved to be all of these things, and despite their differences, she loved him. Even if her life ended at the hands of these creatures, she would continue to love him... forever.

"Tsk tsk. see bossy boss, tsk tsk." The beavers chanted, raising their weapons in the air to allow Jewel past. Their voices rang out in a flat monotone rhythm which blended together in an emotionless chorus. "Tsk tsk, see bossy boss, tsk tsk!"

Jewel cocked her head to one side. She wanted to speak but found herself by several sharpened sticks pointed in her direction. Two beavers appeared at her side and pushed the bird forward. Jewel found herself stumbling a few paces forward, glaring back at the fools who dared to attack her. Although they seemed primitive, some sixth sense warned her that they were more than a match for her. To fight now, would only mean her death. Whatever they had planned, she would need to go along with it... for now anyways. She spread her wings, catching her balance and wandered forward without putting up any sort of struggle.

Then she saw him! Through the sound of the chattering teeth, and the mob of beavers ahead of her. She shuddered as she caught sight of their leader. The larger beaver with the carved fangs. His bright eyes glared out at her. His paws swayed as he issued commands in a language she couldn't even begin to understand. He smiled, never removing his eyes from her. His sharpened fangs sank into his bottom lip, all the while he held a paw up to his comrades.

"Tsk tsk, quiet nowa all you tsk tsk."

With a wave of his paw, the beavers all nodded their heads and stepped away from Jewel. The beaver leader continued.  
"Tsk tsk, Birdie bird you go freeie free, movea fast, and thankful youa not dead tsk tsk."

Jewel cocked her head, struggling to comprehend the strange language of the beavers. Her mind couldn't even begin to understand a word of what they said so she lowered her head and closed her eyes. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that they intended to set her free. The question of course was why?

"What about my friends?" Jewel asked. "Can't they go free too?"

"Tsk tsk, no! tsk tsk." The beaver shook his head. "Tsk tsk, they be prisoner. You be-a woman. No use toa Flat tail tribe. You goa free. Tsk tsk."

Before Jewel could protest further, she found herself silenced by a pair of sharpened sticks placed directly against her back. Two beavers pushed her forward, forcing her from the beaver territory. Alone, miserable, and with the fate of her friends hanging upon her mind. The beavers hadn't wanted to set them free, but held no problem in freeing her. She couldn't place her wing around the reasoning behind that decision. It just seemed to weird.

"Jewel!"

The macaw spun around, startled by the sound of a voice ringing in her ear. Emerging from the bushes came the familiar figure she'd come to know as Quickslash, the Wolfenburg Soldier who had helped them escape from the dungeons.

At the sight of her friend, Jewel held a wing to her heart and forced a smile. "How did you get away?"

"They let me go." Quickslash frowned, seating herself upon the path. Her eyes focused upon the horizon as she continued. "I don't think they like women very much. Kind of sexist if you ask me, but we can use that to our advantage."

"Yeah," Jewel nodded.

"We're going to need to move fast..." Quickslash noted. "They're planning something. I'm sure of it. Your friends are in danger."

Jewel sighed, her eyes following her friend's gaze. A soft breeze brushed between the two. Despite their differences, they needed to work together and trust one another, if they were to save everyone.

"Here is what I need you to do." Quickslash winked at her. "Play along, and everything will go just fine."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I apologize this is so short, I didn't have much time to work on this. _


	18. Chapter 18: Ricardo the Black Hawk

_**Author's Notes:  
**  
I'd like to thank the author, Ricardo the Black Hawk for allowing me to use his OC,_

* * *

_**Chapter 18:**_

Whoever said that magic didn't exist within the cruel dark world, obviously remained unaware of the magic which would pass between two friends. Born with a renewed strength towards their mission to see their friends rescued safely, Jewel glanced over at Quickslash and the latter did the same. Both females were rough looking, bruised, beaten, and bloodied from their previous encounters with the guards of Wolfenburg Castle, but neither would allow the beavers to win, nor would they let this detour them from stopping Bloodlance and his ambitions of world domination.

Yes, today the world would change forever, as the magic of friendship embraced Jewel for the first time in her life. She let out a heartfelt sigh. Most birds wore their colours on the outside. Their vanity matching their attitudes, usually snooty and unpleasant to be around. She knew she was different however. She kept most of her feelings on the inside, hidden from everyone, including her own family. She stood strong, dependable, forever shadowed by the deeds of her past and burdened by the loss of her daughter. Yet, she remained beautiful. Her cerulean feathers glistened in both the sun and moonlight, regardless of the time of day. She didn't need to care about vanity, and it certainly didn't match the feeling of being with those she loved, yet she often found herself the target of some horny male who would try and hit on her.

Her cold demeanour and sharp as a blade attitude often seemed like a challenge for men. Some wouldn't take no for an answer and after a date they'd wish they had. She cared for none of them! She would attack them, ripping her beak through their flesh, pecking at their feathers, slammed her body into any vulnerable body part she could find, and yet her heart now belonged to a bird who now sat in captivity. Out of anyone, she'd fallen for a pet, who in all rights should still be in Minnesota. He in a way tamed the savage beast within. He in a way had shown her her heart. She could feel it beating now, coming alive for the first time in years. A warmth surged through her body. The sound of her heartbeat filled her ears, drowning out all the sound around her. In that moment, she could have sworn she heard the sound of her muscles relax. They almost whispered to her that everything would be fine, so long as she believed that he would be safe once again. This belief would be what she needed to continue forward, but she needed no second bidding. She knew that by sunset that evening, she would feel the warmth of his beak against hers as she finally got to be with him again.

"Let's do this." Jewel squawked, shifting her tail feathers across the ground. A small cloud of dust picked up underneath her talons, coating her lower half of her body a light brown. Quickslash followed her example and soon both creatures became covered in the light dirt fragments. Almost invisible to the naked eye, Quickslash and Jewel would be able to sneak into the beaver camp and run a rescue mission. The beavers would be none the wise. It would take a while before they noticed the escape and they would be a long way away by then... provided the plan worked.

"Right, remember to go in slow. Keep low to the ground and make sure you don't panic. Beavers aren't as smart as we are. They don't have any sense of smell and their eyes aren't that good on land. They have to rely on colour, nothing more, we could be right in front of them and they wouldn't know."

Jewel nodded her head, understanding her instructions. She began to feel a little better knowing that bit of information. Confidence. That which she needed to proceed right into the enemy base began to surge through her. Confidence. Her mind focused around that one word. It's meaning rang true now, more so than ever before. Confidence. It would set Blu and the rest of her friends from the primitive beavers. All she needed was confidence.

* * *

# # #

* * *

The beaver camp consisted of a small area, nestled among the trees in the middle of the forest. Formed upon the dirt path, it almost looked like a clearing had been formed. Though Jewel held no knowledge on whether it was natural, or man made. Her attention focused upon the prisoners who still remained trapped in the nets. Several thick strands of rope kept them pinned down to the ground. In a way, these ropes would prove to be the biggest challenge. Should they snap, the sound would alert the beavers immediately. Her beak and talons wouldn't even be able to cut them in silence. The flat tail beaver tribe would be upon them in seconds, and they would all be slaughtered.

"How do we get the prisoners free?" Jewel asked.

"Just leave that to me." Quickslash winked knowingly. "You just worry about getting your friends to safety. I'll hold off those savages and show them what a woman can do. Letting us go was their fatal mistake. A chink in their armour which shouldn't have been ignored. It always becomes a bigger threat, and causes more harm than good. The fools!"

"Wowee, such language..." A voice broke out, forcing Quickslash to her feet. Her eyes narrowed as her paw drew to her weapon. Her tails dropped, her snout twisted into a snarl. An inner debate began to draw upon her mind. She couldn't see any creature upon the path, but she couldn't force herself to believe that it had only been the wind which spoke to her. The voice seemed way too directed at her, for her liking, and it scared her. Pulling out her weapon, she prepared herself for a confrontation.

"Hello...?" She asked. "Is anyone there?"

"Is anyone there?" A voice spoke out. "How many pairs of eyes do you need? I'm standing in broad daylight."

"I'm in no mood for games." Quickslash growled. "Show yourself right now!"

Quickslash backed away, her eyes scanning the forest, only to find herself tripping from something behind her. Her eyes darted in the direction, only to find herself staring at a weird black bird, very different than any bird she'd ever seen in the forest. It looked predatory, its razor sharp beak, and razor talons glistened in the sunlight. The empty blackness of his feathers however, looked deadly.

"Who... Who are you?" Quickslash asked.

"My name is Ricardo the black hawk." he explained. "But you may call me Rico."

"Rico?" Jewel cocked her head aside. "But that's a Portuguese name..."

"Quite right, dear girl." Rico bowed. "I am from the city of Rio de Janeiro. Lovely city that place is. Pretty ladies, lots of birds, and plenty to drink."

"But how did you get here?" Jewel asked. "This isn't exactly the same place we know."

Rico nodded his heavy head. "You are again correct. This is a dangerous place. Very dangerous, and blood ominous. I don't like it." his attention focused upon the beavers. "Especially those guys. Looks like they got themselves a group of prisoners. Birds to be precise."

"Yes," Jewel nodded. "They're friends of ours. We're trying to-"

"Quite right, quiet's the word ma'am." Rico nodded. "No sense speaking aloud about intentions. We're best to move fast, and careful like... let's go!"

"Stop!" Jewel held up a wing. "We can't go, if they know we're here than our friends will be killed."

"That's all the more reason to do as I suggest." Rico winked knowingly. "I'll be a distraction, you go and get them to safety. Quick is the word, sharp is the action. We'll soon have your friends back. I promise. Should we get separated, I'll meet you at Rusulka Lake, in the middle of the forest."

"Rusulka lake?" Jewel echoed, arching a suspicious eyebrow. But there wasn't any more need for conversation. Rico had gone to carry out his task.

"Well," Jewel sighed. "Might as well get this done."


	19. Chapter 19: A New Hope

_**Chapter 19:**_

Rico the black hawk spread his wings as wide as he could, saying nothing as he approached the leader of the Flat Tail Beaver Tribe. With a wicked grin planted upon the end of his beak and a large frame which stood far taller than any member of their primitive order, he caught their attention immediately. Rising up onto their feet, the beavers stuck their weapons straight out, chattering their teeth noisily as they eyed him. Neither side dared to make any sudden movements, though a hostile encounter seemed imminent. The hawk kept that far from his mind however. In secret, he watched Jewel and Quickslash's position as they crept closer to the captives. He would only need to hold the beavers off long enough for them to get to their friends and slip off into safety. It didn't even matter if they were separated… for he knew his friend also kept a close eye on them. She would guide them further until they met up again.

The large beaver in charge rose up onto his feet. His sharpened fangs sank into his lower lip, drawing blood. The oozing red liquid fell to the ground, staining the dirt beneath his feet. Rico however wasn't paying any attention to the grizzly sight. His eyes focused on the rustling bushes behind the beaver, a solid grey figure crept along working its way towards Jewel and Quickslash. He smiled, and nodded his head. Everything was going according to plan. At least that was a bit of good news, and it made him feel a little more at ease. "Go get them." He said. "Go get them."

The large beaver struck Rico a vicious blow to the skull with one of his large fists. Within seconds, the primitive creature had backed away, returning to his original position. Rico suddenly grew more serious. His eyes narrowed, his tail feathers straightened and grew stiff as he fought the urge to charge at his attacker. He needed to remain true to the plan. He needed to bide time, not just for Jewel, but for his friend as well. It would take some time for her to reach the captives, but he believed that she could ultimately change everything. However, the beaver was fast. He had barely seen the attack with his own eyes. That in itself provided a huge problem.

"Tsk Tsk, shutty youa mouth. Tsk Tsk." The beaver hissed. "Tsk Tsk, fighta fight, we fighta fight, Tsk Tsk."

Rico shook his head. His eyes fell back onto the moving lump in the bushes and took note of its position. He took a step back, stretching his wings further. His smile only widened. The primitive beavers amused him. True, they seemed to be savages, as well as low class warriors who held little to no actual honour to their fighting style, but he loved the simplicity of their tactics, he loved the cautious yet dangerous defensive techniques they possessed. Their speed alone must have taken ages to master, but they weren't bright by any stretch of the imagination. To pick a fight without knowing your opponent, just seemed to be foolish on their part.

"I'm not going to fight you." Rico mused, folding his wings together as if he won an argument. A confident grin replaced the mocking smile. He watched the darkened eyes of his would be opponent bulge and swell, growing bloodshot as his temper rose up to an unpredictable level. His paw tightened around his stick which up till this point hadn't been used. The beaver growled a reply.

"Tsk Tsk, youa noa fighta fight? Tsk Tsk." He asked. "Tsk tsk, than youa dead! This be-a youa tomb. Tsk Tsk."

The large beaver charged forward, lashing out with his stick in hopes that he would strike a blow against the hawk. Rico however was far more than ready. With a leap into the air, he landed upon the end of the stick, standing tall and proud, making the weapon useless. With his weight, he lowered the pointed weapon to the ground, forcing the beaver to drop it.

The beaver however continued…

Charging forward a second time, he swung his fists outwards, attempting to hit the hawk with all of the fury he had pulled off during his first strike. Though he'd taken the hawk by surprise, the damage itself was very visible. As much as Rico didn't want to admit it, he was in a lot of pain, and the battle would take its toll, wearing him out before long. He shifted his attention back, eyeing Jewel and Quickslash. His grin deepened as he realized they were in fact there, attempting to sever the ropes.

"Hurry up," he spoke aloud. "I can't hold them off forever."

The beaver arched a curious brow. "Tsk Tsk, you be-a crazy, talking to you-a-self. Tsk Tsk."

"Perhaps," Rico mused. "Or perhaps, I'm just waiting to fight you at my best. In a few minutes you might just be surprised. When that happens your tribe will be nothing more than a group of defeated failures! You'll be nothing more than a group of outcasts on society forever shadowed by your defeat!"

"Tsk Tsk, wea see. Tsk Tsk."

"Yes," Rico nodded. "We'll see."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Jewel grunted as she attempted to tear her beak across the edge of the rope. Once, twice, she slid her beak across the woven fabric, cutting it like a knife. The severed rope let off a crack across the still air. Her body lowered to the ground, peering back at the group of beavers, fearful that they might have heard her.

"Relax" a flat monotone voice spoke to her. "They're busy dealing with Rico."

Jewel's eyes widened as she spun around to find herself staring into the clearest diamond blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life. They held very little tarnish, and they almost seemed to blend into the white of the ball itself. At first, she wanted to scream, startled by the creature, but she found herself falling silent, encouraged by the lack of enthusiasm and interest upon the creatures face.

"W-W-Who are you?" Jewel asked.

"Yes," Quickslash nodded, raising a paw to her sword. "Who are you? I've never seen anything like you before."

"There's no time for that." The creature said, showing no emotion. "Let's just get your friends free and let's get moving. Rico will meet with you again soon. I am to guide you until that day comes."

Jewel nodded her head, returning her attention back to the ropes. After a few more attempts, the last of the ropes snapped and Blu, Goredore, and Domisillo stood free once again. Shaking the stiffness from their body, their eyes fell upon the strange creature who aided them. Her emotionless face, peered back.

"Who are you?" Blu asked, repeating Jewel's question.

"There's no time." She said again, keeping her voice flat, uninterested, and monotone. "Come with me, we have no time to waste."


	20. Chapter 20: Mystery Revealed!

_**Chapter 20:**_

By mid afternoon, the small group had decided to stop and grab a bite to eat. With their previous encounter with the beavers always on the back of their minds. Domisillo kept watch, ignoring any offer for food which came his way. His paws fell upon the handle of his scimitar. It seemed like it would be his destiny to fight. To think, it had only been just a few short days ago that he'd been arguing about his role in life. He hadn't wanted to be a scholar, but now he had been thrown into the fight of his life. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the change in his destiny. It just felt so weird, and that weighed him down, more so now that he was in fact alone.

With his family and friends all dead, and his village destroyed, he felt alone, isolated, with no one to turn to. Of course deep down he knew that he did in fact have some friends, many of whom all stood gathered around him, united for the same common good. It was just that in time, their quest would end and they would leave to continue on their lives, and he would go on with his. Such is the way of life. Whenever a meeting happened, a parting always seemed to follow.

The sound of a footstep stepping on a branch broke through the silence, bringing him alert in an instant. His paw tightened around the hilt of his weapon, and he prepared to strike. The blade wobbled in his paws, as he fought to control himself from dropping it. Despite his destiny, he still wasn't trained with a sword, and as much as he wanted to prove himself, he couldn't hide his inexperience. Thankfully, this is what saved Blu's life, as he came through the bushes, carrying a large collection of berries and different fruits he had found in the forest. The blue macaw frowned as he noted the position of the blade. Swallowing hard as he realized just how close he'd come to losing his head, a fact which filled him with dread.

"Sorry Blu." Domisillo admitted, placing his sword back into its protective cloth scabbard. "I didn't know it was you."

Blu nodded his head and held up a wing. Placing it upon his friend's shoulder, his chocolate brown eyes peered at him. His tail shifted along the ground, moving in rhythm with his talon as it toyed with the dirt beneath him. His beak curled into a friendly smile. Before he could say anything, he shifted his attention to the rest of the group, which consisted of a wildcat, his mate Jewel, and the mysterious creature who kept her identity hidden behind her cloak. He could make out the occasional strand of Greyish-Purple hair, and the occasional reveal of some grey fur, but other than that, any identifying features seemed to be lost to him, though she was without any doubt a female. Something about her seemed very familiar. He couldn't remove his mind from the puzzle surrounding her. Somehow, he felt like he'd seen her somewhere before… but where? Surely there must have been something more to the girl, than what his eyes would let him see. Her flat monotone voice almost seemed to be too natural. He didn't like it. It filled him with dread. The more he thought about it, the more he became certain that the girl was hiding something, but what exactly was it?

"It's okay." Blu said after a moment of silence. "If you'll excuse me, I want to find out a little more about our friend over there."

Domisillo followed Blu's gaze over to the cloaked figure who'd taken the time to rescue them. He nodded his head.

"You're trying to find out who she is, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Blu nodded. "There's just something about her. Something which seems so familiar, it's like I've seen her before, but I don't know where."

"Be careful." Domisillo nodded. "If you pry too much, she might spook. We need her to find our way through the forest."

"I know," Blu sighed. "I just need to know for sure."

The robed creature peered up just as Blu seated himself by her. His chocolate brown eyes peered into hers, though she did her best to avoid his glance. Strands of hair drifted down across her hooded face, and she spoke with a monotone voice reflecting very little enthusiasm or emotion towards the macaw.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Blu nodded his head and handed her some fresh fruit. "I thought you'd want some food. You must be starving after helping us."

The creature shook her head, and plucked a small handful of grass and placed it into her mouth. She chomped for a moment, slowly. Her mannerisms almost seemed as slow as her voice. She blinked a few times before responding.

"No thanks, I've plenty to eat around here."

"I don't know if I've ever thanked you." Blu admitted, sighing. "For helping all of us escape. I don't know what we would have done without you."

The creature blinked a few more times. "It was no problem." She said in her monotone voice. "I don't like to see creatures suffer."

"Who are you?" Blu asked.

The creature lowered her head and toyed with a small rock at her feet. If Blu could see her face, he would have guessed that she was smiling.

"Sedimentary."

"Excuse me?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow.

"This is a sedimentary rock." The creature explained, holding up the pebble to emphasise her point. "I like rocks."

"I see…" Blu frowned. "I guess that makes you sedimental."

The creature blinked, showing no emotion to the macaw's joke. "The ones over there are igneous. I like igneous rocks."

"But what does this have to do with who you are?" Blu queried.

"I'm a geologist." The creature explained, in a slightly elevated voice, though it too became drowned out in her monotone tone. "That is who I am. I like rocks. It's all my life is. Rocks, rocks, rocks…"

"O-k," Blu sighed, "Perhaps I should ask you another way. What is your name?"

The creature held up her two front limbs and proceeded to remove her hood. Several strands of greyish-purple hair fell flat, across her eyes which were a spectacular and untarnished diamond blue. She didn't wear a smile, in fact, she showed no emotion whatsoever as she peered at him. For the first time, Blu could see what was under the hood. An Equestrian Pony, very similar to the ones he'd met during his battle with Nightmare so long ago. With a slick greyish coat of fur, she matched the colour of the rocks which she loved. Her muted robe blended to her body, making it impossible to determine which was fur and which was clothing. The more Blu studied her, the more he remembered one pony in particular. The pinkish mare who represented the element given to Rico the macaw hybrid who had fallen in love with his daughter… the element of laughter.

"Pinkie Pie?" Blu asked, backing away for a moment.

The female pony shook her head. "No," she said in her usual tone. "My name is Maude. Pinkie Pie is my younger sister."

"But how did you get here?" Blu asked. "When Nightmare was defeated, the worlds should have been cut off from one another."

"No" Maud shook her head, other than that she showed no emotion. The next words she said would be something Blu would remember the rest of his life. Despite the flatness of her voice, it rang with a seriousness which made him believe her instantly. He couldn't deny it, nor could he dispute it. "I can take you home… back to Rio de Janeiro… back to your old life."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_For you MLP Fans, Maud is my favorite pony. I know her name isn't Maude, and there is no e at the end of her name, but for some reason I usually spell it with an e so I don't see any point in trying to change my bad habit. So please bare with me. She is my absolute favorite character, and I gave her an extremely important role to the story as you can tell... do you believe she's telling the truth?_


	21. Chapter 21: Maude's story

_**Chapter 21:**_

Blu could not believe what he heard. Every single feather on his body stood on end. His tail grew stiff and straightened itself out. But nothing looked more excited than his eyes. They almost looked like they could have popped out of his head, they darted one way to the next, peering off into every direction, completely unable to focus. He went over the last couple of minutes in his mind. Not just once, but as often as he needed too. Which as it turned out, he really needed to go over the information a lot. It just seemed way too surreal. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the truth of the matter, and yet there was something about the pony. The way she spoke. The way she had brought it up. Nothing indicated any sort of treachery, nor did it indicate any sort of false hope. It felt like a miracle in disguise.

He peered at Maude again, something seemed different about her. Despite very little to no emotion, he could feel her inner conflict. In a way he knew she wanted to smile, but her stoicism was rock solid. She wouldn't budge or show any emotion, she wouldn't let herself. Then he noticed something he hadn't before… Maude's muscles! They were bigger than most ponies he had come across. He couldn't stop staring at them. His beak dropped, as he began to wonder just what exactly the significance between them was. His voice rang out, addressing the question.

"Tell me… how did you get here?"

Maude looked tempted to roll her eyes. Her diamond blue eyes shined the light of bygone days. She wouldn't hide anything or sugar coat the truth. Her body movements made that very clear. Her emotionless voice began to speak, addressing the macaw's question as it she had been asked the same thing over a thousand times. In a way, she needed to tell him. It would be the only way to gain the group's complete trust… something she absolutely needed to do, in order to get them home safe and sound, away from all of the problems of this world. "I'll tell you, but you may not like it." She noted. "The story can get real intense."

"Tell me," Blu smiled.

"Yes tell us."

Blu spun around to see the entire group standing behind him. They all peered at her curiously. How much they knew, Blu couldn't even begin to guess. But their interest in her story proved evident enough to show that they'd been standing there for quite some time. No one showed any disrespect towards her. They listened, never bothering to interrupt. Maude's story would be one to remember. It would explain the entire puzzle surrounding the pony.

"Sure." Maude said in a slightly elevated voice. Her excitement began to ring through though it became drowned out by her monotone voice and stoic nature. Her face never cracked a smile. Her eyes remained in their half open state. In a way it almost looked like she was miserable, though Blu knew better. She hid herself behind a defensive wall. She hid behind her stoicism. For what reason, he held no knowledge of. He hoped that it would be answered in the story she was about to share with them. "Let's do this. I think it'll rock your world."

* * *

# # #

* * *

_Most ponies Maude came across usually looked all the same. They wore their colors on the outside. Drabbed in their makeup, their manes straightened, the same deceitful smile implanted upon their faces. Vanity often seemed to be the ticket towards getting what you wanted in the world. Of course though, she was different. She wore her colors on the inside, she never really spoke to anyone, she never smiled, or showed off any sort of behaviour which would normally come across a happy pony who seemed to know what he or she wanted out of life. Despite this, Maude was quite contempt with her way of doing things, but she wouldn't let others know that. Often she would run into another pony who would ask what was wrong. They would attempt to help her out, or would be stricken by her natural beauty. Maude after all was indeed very beautiful, despite her not wearing make up aside from the purplish eye shadow which almost seemed to match her hair._

_Several stallions even thought she would be the ultimate challenge for their over inflated egos. She remained to be the last challenge left unconquered in the world. Untamed by any man, unloved and untouched by anyone, she was the Mount Everest in Equestria, if you could understand that reference. Many seemed determined to reach her peak. Their missions seemed very clear. They would attempt to get her to smile, or at the very least, get her to open up to see what rested underneath the surface. After a date however, they would run off. The luckiest of stallions who would seem to be the most promising, would often leave, breaking her heart. That is of course, IF she would openly allow her feelings to show… which she often wouldn't allow._

_Maude knew that her surface seemed one dimensional, but deep down, there existed more. There existed a light within her. Something that only would be viewed by the pure of heart and the most dedicated person… still she didn't openly advertise herself or even show off this side of her. Dating was the last thing on her mind. She wasn't some hopeless romantic looking for a mate. She didn't need some man to justify herself. Her way of living would be her own.._

_In a way, this was the way she simply was. The pie family had been taught to value every emotion. In the lay of the land which formed their lives, rocks became the perfect representation of what rested on the outside. In a dusty quarry where the entire family would farm rocks, their lives could be described by a single word… isolated. Very much like the rocks which rested above ground, or a lone mountain peak stretching into the sky, the word isolation would best describe their lives. Maude didn't really care too much about that. She enjoyed studying rocks, as well as the magical energy in the ground which would cause precious gemstones to form within boulders. Her home existed on the threshold between worlds. She had heard stories that this same ambient magical energy at one time had been used to open portals to different dimensions. Now it only existed to create the precious gems which remained to be far more beautiful than anything she'd come to know. Some of these stories were fascinating tales about some demon named Nightmare who would try and warp the realities of time and space. The farm itself stood as the last great barrier, a place where the final battle between Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and this demon had taken place. Nightmare ultimately lost, and had been sealed away for all time. She knew this story by heart. After all, she'd read it several hundreds of times. _

_When they weren't breaking or halving stone, the farm remained silent. In this time of desolation, she would retire to her room, sitting at her desk, writing poetry in the dim light given off by a kerosene lantern. If she wasn't doing that, she would think about her sister. If the Pie family was abnormal amongst the rest of Equestria, Pinkie Pie would be the abnormal amongst the abnormal, a rebel amongst rebels, a sharp shade of red at the start of a fabulous rainbow. She would often hear about her sister's adventures from some wanderer coming from the direction of Ponyville, and Maude knew that her sister even amongst the extroverted party ponies was an extraordinary exception. Her sister's spirit couldn't be matched. She wasn't the hollow shell she'd seen others project in their day to day lives. Instead, she had even been able to make their parents laugh. Something which up until the day it happened, she thought would have been impossible._

_Pinkie's rebellion or revolution started that day. With the arrival of Pinkie's cutie mark, a silent stir began to move about the family, but none so much as Maude herself. The two had been very close. Deep down something existed far beyond that of sisters. They were the best of friends. Often they would share their hopes and dreams. They would share their feelings. They would even talk about the future. Pinkie had been the only pony she ever openly expressed herself to. When Pinkie finally took off to be on her own to spread cheer throughout Equestria, Maude took it upon herself to study geology. In the long run it paid off, and she graduated with a degree in rock science. She hoped that she too would be able to escape the life of a rock farmer. It would take a long time, but she would leave and catalogue all the different varieties of rock._

_That way, she could live up to be like her younger sister, and still be of use to her family. It became a passion of hers. It became the only dream she wanted to come true, and she spent every single second of her life devoted to this task._

_Then one day her life changed. At first everything had started off normal. With a dusty old pickaxe in her mouth, she chopped away at a large boulder. The metal sparked as it made contact with the outcrops; the echo of it filled the air. In her mind, she thought about the variety of rock she stood attempting to harvest. Igneous. With every repeated strike, she rehearsed a poem she created in her off time._

"_Rock, you are a rock  
__Grey, you are grey  
__Like a rock.  
__Which you are  
__Rock."_

_ After one final strike, the boulder cracked in half, shards of stone fell to the ground at her hooves. She selected one, pocketing it over her heart. The flat surface of the one side, rested gently against her chest, filling her with a pleasant warmth. She lowered her head. She decided she would name it Boulder, in honour of the giant boulder which had given her this gift. In a way, it did seem kind of corny to have a pet rock, but she didn't want to let him go. Boulder would be a keepsake of her home. It would be a reminder of her time on the rock farm, and as she would move out into the world, as a mature, responsible and hardworking mare, she would want something to remind her of all of these traits. The sense of pride would never be able to drown out these traits, so long as Boulder remained by her heart._

"Igneous,  
you are igneous  
a rock true to my heart  
_The warmth which flows through my veins  
__I never thought would start.  
__You and me are a team  
__Boulder, its you and me  
__Today we shall leave this farm  
__may we be safe from harm."_

As Maud turned to leave, she stopped as her eyes fell upon a small rock upon the ground. It shined. Strange, considering the sun didn't reflect its light onto the flat smooth surface. Her stoic face drew close to it, her pickaxe swung in an effort to free it from the ground. Her efforts were soon rewarded as she saw the last chunk of dirt give way, freeing the rock. She dropped her pickaxe and lowered her face to rescue the weird stone with her mouth. As she made contact, the world around her vanished, and she found herself collapsing.

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ Maud opened her eyes halfway. She groaned, and took in the first few sights. Towering buildings stretched around her. The sound of traffic echoed off in the distance. The weather felt unusually hot and tropical, very different from what she was used to. She stood up, pulling herself up onto her four hooves. She peered around for a moment, her stoic face never changing to a frown. Beside her sat a black hawk, stretching his wings and playing with his talons. _

_ "You're not much of a talker are you?" The hawk mused. "The name is Rico, what's yours?"_

"_Maud" the pony said in her flat emotionless tone. Rico cocked his head back, rather taken aback by the tone of voice.  
_

_"Whoa!" He squawked. "If you used any more emotion in there and I'm certain you'd be dead." He got up onto his talons and spread a wing in front of his beak. "Time of death, three thirty in the afternoon. Cause of death, extreme boredom or lack of personality. Earth to pony girl, WAKE UP!"_

"_I got personality." Maud said rolling her eyes. "I like rocks."_

"_No offence lady," Rico piped up, popping right up against her face. "The only things more boring than you are the rocks."_

"_What do you mean?" Maud questioned, her face almost curling into a frown.  
_

_Rico spread his wings and hopped up onto the girls back. He would have walked, but he would have outran her. "Lady, it's just that we're in the middle of paradise. We're in the most beautiful city on the planet, and here you are, talking… about… rocks… joy! It's not very exciting." _

"_That's just a matter of opinion," Maud said. "I just happen to like rocks."  
_

_Rico slapped a wing across his face. "Of all the creatures I got stuck with, I had to be stuck with this girl."_

"_No one asked you to come." Maud admitted. "You could stay here."_

"_I think I'll pass." Rico frowned, peering back at the jungle. "Besides I think I hear one of Rafael's kids coming this way…"_

_Before the two could proceed any further, the rock in her hoof began to glow brighter. The ambient magical energy surged through her body, and pulsated into Rico's as well. Blinding light enveloped both Maud and Rico, and in the same way as before, the world around them vanished._

* * *

# # #_  
_

* * *

Maud turned away from Blu. Her stoic voice continued. "When the light vanished, we were in this world." Her eyes peered back, blinking slowly. "The ambient magical energy had transported us. The first thing we saw when the light had vanished was a destroyed village."

Quickslash lowered her head. "Was this village to the west of here."

"Yes" Maud blinked.

"That must have been my village." Quickslash explained. "My parents went missing when my home was destroyed. I had never given up hope on seeing them again."

"I wouldn't know much about that." Maud said in her stoic voice, which almost seemed to be raised a little tiny bit. "I'm more into rocks." She turned back to peer at Blu. Her eyes blinked one more time. "I believe if we can harness the ambient energy within the rocks, we can use it to get you home."

Blu nodded his head.

"But first we should meet up with Rico." She said. "Come, follow me."


	22. Chapter 22: Blossoming Romance

_**Chapter 22:**_

The setting sun began to sink upon the horizon drawing out the last of the day's light. A small sliver of moon hung on the sky, its pale face intensified by the fiery glow, which grew weaker by the second. Before long, night would set in and travelling would become impossible even for the most experienced of creatures. Thus, Blu and the group all decided to stop and set up camp. They had marched a good distance, barely wasting a second of the valuable time the day had provided. Now with aching feet, and exhausted limbs, they could move no further. Maude's determination and rock solid attitude was what kept them focused on the job at hand. She didn't seem to care much for fun, nor distractions from their quest, and no one really dared to question her commands, that is at least whenever she chose to dish one out. They all feared upsetting the stoic pony, after all they still weren't completely sure about what she thought of them. Were they friends? Were they just acquaintances? None of them knew, and the mystery wasn't about to be solved anytime soon.

Blu seated himself on the edge of the camp, with a roaring fire illuminating the makeshift clearing, he sighed as he watched the dancing flames which devoured the wood placed upon it. A shower of embers rose, as a couple of branches gave way, collapsing under the heat. In a way this fire seemed to represent his life. At first it had started off slow, his life in Minnesota, his time with Linda, going to Rio, it all appeared to be the gathering of the wood. Then he met Jewel, she hadn't cared for him, he had been frightened of her, their hatred for each other proved evident, but looks only seemed skin deep. Thanks to Rafael, Nico and Pedro, the two got past their differences, their love became a roaring fire, strong, and unbreakable. Then everything seemed to come apart. With the Dark Robe Society attacking them, Nightmare's cruel ambition to unite all the dimensions under his rule, and his multiple deaths, their relationship had been continually chipped away. In the end, he had broken things off with Jewel... a decision he now regretted. But here she was, still by his side. Attempting to figure things out, so they could be together again.

He sighed, rising up onto his talons. Peaceful twilight had set in, the velvety blackish blue sky stretched on for untold miles. Smothered in stars, and dark as could be, the night made him feel a little more relaxed. It made him think about his first night in Rio de Janeiro. He remembered Jewel and their conversation. How he could tell that deep down she was lonely. Beyond her rough attitude. Beyond her vicious attacks. Beyond her outer defences, the blue macaw seemed lonely. She attempted to avoid him of course. Her defences, disallowing her to grow close to him, but in that one moment, he knew all of the secrets she tried to keep hidden. He saw the bird inside, yearning to come out. She just didn't know how.

Snapping back into reality, his eyes scanned the star strewn sky. He didn't recognise any of the constellations. He remembered the time, he and Linda would sit with a telescope, looking at all the different constellations. Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Orion, just to name a few. They'd done it so much, that he practically knew their positions by heart. This was when he realized just how far he truly was from his home. He wasn't in Rio de Janeiro, he wasn't in Moose Lake Minnesota, he wasn't even on Earth. He existed in some alternate dimension which rested on the brink of war. Bloodlance wouldn't go away on his own. It would take war to crush him. And Blu feared the outcome more so now than ever before.

Without saying a word, he shifted his attention towards Maude and Jewel. Both females worked their way over to him. He watched them, until finally the mute grey pony spoke to him, he listened, though he turned his head away. Her monotone voice showed little emotion towards him, but at this point he'd come to expect such things.

"Jewel told me that you two were lovers once." She said. "You are lucky. All I have are rocks."

Blu nodded his head. His brown eyes narrowed, filling with tears. He didn't cry. But that didn't stop him from wiping a wing across them. He could feel a cold breeze move down his back. At that point he answered. "Yes, we were at one point. I loved her very much, I love her still."

"Why did you stop?" Maude asked. "I see the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her. It's almost the way me and Boulder behave. Love like that should never be separated. You two are way past intense." On the word "way" her voice rose in intensity though it too soon became drowned out by the flatness of her tone.

"I feared for her safety." Blu admitted. He peered at Jewel. "I had no choice in the matter. I regret it, but I can't change the past."

"But you can change the future." Maude felt tempted to grin. "Me and Pinkie worked on a rock farm, but she became the best party pony in Equestria, and I became a geologist. It takes work, but you can do it if you are willing to put the time into making your dreams come true."

"I know," Blu nodded his head. "I've been meaning to ask you. Do you really believe the ambient magical energy in the rocks will help us get home?"

"Yes," Maude nodded. "Boulder believes so too."

"Boulder is a rock." Blu reminded her. "I don't think a rock can think."

"You are wrong." Maude admitted, turning her back to him. "Boulder can and does, just like the rest of the rocks in the world."

When Maude had left, Jewel seated herself next to him. Blu could feel his cheeks swell. His body temperature began to rise.

"She seems nice." Jewel grinned. "But at least she has a passion."

"Yeah," Blu agreed. "I just hope she is right about being able to help us get home. After we defeat Bloodlance, I would just like to settle down and live a real life. One of peaceful and quiet."

Jewel hugged him. "It will happen." She reassured him. "You'll get the life you've always wanted." Jewel leaned in and planted a warm kiss on the end of his beak. After a few moments she pulled herself away. "And I will be there, beside you." She leaned in again, and planted another warm kiss on Blu's beak. In that moment, Blu felt more at peace than any time in his life.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Domisillo held his sword tight in his grip. Plucking a turnip from the ground, he tossed it into the air, and attempted to slice it in two speedy movements. His lack of skill shined through as he missed completely, letting out a frustrated grunt as the turnip hit the ground untouched.

"I'm never going to get this." He sighed. "It shouldn't be this hard. You swing the blade, and whatever you hit dies..."

"You're too clumsy." Quickslash admitted, stepping into view. "You are two focused on what you're hitting, that you're not focusing on where your blade is. Here, let me show you."

Quickslash plucked a turnip from the ground. In one move, she flung her sword out from her scabbard and impaled the vegetable on the end of her pointed blade. The juices slid down the metal, as the vegetable itself bled from the wound. Quickslash's movement's had been precise.

"Focus on where the blade is. Ignore everything happening around you. In time you'll learn to focus on other things but right now you must start small."

Domisillo nodded, he picked the turnip up and flung it through the air. Following Quickslash's advice, he focused on the blade. He swung, and missed.

"Damn!" He cursed.

"You'll get the hang of it." Quickslash winked knowingly. "Keep practicing."

As the two felines practiced their sword techniques, Maude watched from the bushes. Her face curled into a smile as she noticed the female's change in attitude. When she stood alone with Domisillo, she almost seemed to care for him... maybe even love him. Her diamond blue eyes narrowed, her smile faded as she pulled her pet rock Boulder from her pocket.

"Do you see that?" She asked. "I think we're going to get some romance around here." Boulder didn't speak, Maude knew that it couldn't. She nodded her head however. "Things just might get interesting around here."


	23. Chapter 23: Quickslash's proposal

_**Chapter 23:**_

Maude didn't move much. Her eyes focused upon the two feline combatants as their intense training continued. With flat emotionless eyes, and no smile or frown upon her face, her stoic facial features brightened underneath the pale moonlight. For the most part, they remained unaware of her presence, but deep down she hoped they wouldn't notice. As much as she wouldn't admit it, she wanted to see people happy and love seemed to bring out all of those emotions. She had learned that from Pinkie Pie long ago, as she left to go bring cheer to all of Equestria. She envied her sister. The pink mare could see creatures smiling everyday. She on the other hand devoted her life to rocks. Rocks couldn't smile. Rocks couldn't party. But they did teach her a lot about life, and she would use this knowledge to bring Quickslash and Domisillo together, and reignite the love between Blu and Jewel. That way if her plan failed and they didn't get home, they could at least have each other.

And so she watched. Remaining silent, simply observing the poetry in motion. With her pet rock, Boulder held in her hoof. She toyed with it for a few moments, feeling its flat smoothness. It's cold texture. The clamminess which often came from a species of igneous rock. In one way, it seemed so much simpler working on the Rock Farm. That kind of life style would bring out a character's true strength, far beyond that which would be considered the normal limits of an Earth Pony. Deep down she knew that this was why she couldn't fall in love with anyone. That was why she couldn't show any emotion, or slip into anger. Her muscles were well toned, and a simple slip, even for just a second, could bring the world into ruins. Her strength could very well hurt someone, and thus, she would only bring two couples together, and she would remain alone. Her pet rock, almost seemed to pulsate in her hoof, almost as if telling her to be a little bolder. Her friends, yes, they were indeed her friends, would accept her, despite this glaring flaw. It almost seemed to be a part of their nature. Dare she even say that the magic of friendship burned inside of them. Yes, she would, had it not been for her desire to be absolutely silent, and watch the love between the two felines grow.

Her eyes drifted back up to Domisillo, who seemed to be getting a little better with a sword. Not by much, but the few hours of work seemed to be helping. He now could hold the blade straight, very similar to how Quickslash herself held onto the hilt of her weapon. Chunks of wild onion lay strewed upon the ground, left over from an exercise the panther had been practicing with the female panther giving instructions. Surprisingly, it worked. He stood a little more confident in his skills. He could now focus on more than just the blade. Though he still proved to be very sloppy and made what Quickslash considered to be careless mistakes. The female panther, stood up straight, she glared at him, forming a confident smile.

"Perhaps, now we should try melee combat." She said. "I won't strike you. Come at me, swing at me. Move as fast as you can, as confident as you can, and even try combo moves, the same as you did with those onions. I'll block you. Keep doing this until I say stop, got it?"  
Domisillo peered down at the blade for a moment. His snout filled with confusion, and the tiniest bit of concern. The razor sharp blade could kill her, if he wasn't careful. Conflict shined in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her. He was beginning to like her. The way she shined in the moonlight, almost made his heart skip a beat. He could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach, simply by looking at her. Quickslash on the other hand followed his glance, her smile widened.

"If you're worried about hitting me, don't bother." She told him. "You won't even get the chance."

Domisillo nodded and straightened his sword. He charged forward, striking his sword through the air, inches from the panther's face. The female however, did as she told him, with a single move of her arm, she blocked the incoming shaft, and held it in place. Domisillo parried, swinging the sword in a combo, he slashed downwards, around the blade, and aimed for his opponent's feet. Quickslash however managed to dodge that as well, simply by jumping back.

"Good," She told him. "As you can tell, I am able to dodge by using our natural instincts. Jumping back, can be a good defensive tactic, but it leaves you open for another strike. It takes too much time. However, if you do that, you can quickly leap forward again, and aim for the head."  
The female panther jumped back, and then exceeded her tactic by jumping forward again. Her sword slashed straight and true, landing into the ground for added emphasis. Domisillo peered at the impact, the damage almost seemed to be intensified by that combo. Quickslash raised her sword back to its original position.

"It'll take your opponent off guard. That provides double the damage, and can be a very deadly counter move. Your opponent wouldn't have had the time to realize you dodged yet, and by the time he realizes what you're doing, its too late."

Domisillo nodded his head, understanding what she was getting at. Overcoming your opponent through the use of clever tactics, were just as important as the skills with a sword. He needed to gain more athletic abilities, he needed to increase his stamina, otherwise he wouldn't be able to master these techniques.

"You're skills with a sword, aren't the only thing you'll need. You'll need to learn how to read your opponent, and block their moves. If your opponent swings right, you block left, and vice versa. If you can do that, you'll be able to catch them off guard, use that moment to stab forward. They won't even know what hit them."

Domisillo nodded a second time.

"Right," Quickslash smiled. "Let's see if you can do it."

She charged forward, slashing her sword out. Domisillo stood ready, his eyes narrowed as he watched the blade. Quickslash swung right, he blocked left, catching the sword in mid air. He smiled, and kicked his paw out, landing a blow to her gut. She grunted and stumbled backwards.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I couldn't stab you." He grinned. "You're my friend. So I improvised."

"Clever..." She groaned. "Maybe, you're better than I thought."

She moved in, and planted a kiss upon the panther's cheek. "You, me, dinner, tomorrow evening after our full day of travelling."

"But-" Domisillo stuttered, eyeing the group of creatures who barely noticed them.

"Don't worry about them." She winked knowingly. "We'll just eat in private." she held up a paw and grew more serious. "But either way, you should probably get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow, and you have a long way to go. You did tonight, but we're going to practice every night from now on. If you really are, our only hope, then we need to get you ready to defeat the evil haunting our land."

Domisillo couldn't speak. He tried, but Quickslash silenced him. "I officially believe that you can do it. Hero."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Back at Wolfenburg Castle, Bloodlance had retired to his room for the night. Despite the flat calm silence, it was far from peaceful for the tyrant. His heart beat raced as he became fearful of the darkness. He couldn't explain why, but it filled him with dread. His eyes scanned the environment. His paws trembled as he fought the urge to run back to the safety of his throne room. A sharp pain filled his being, tearing at his very soul. At first it had started off small, but then it continued to grow. Now he couldn't deny it, the pain came from his heart and drifted up to his brain. His mind became clouded, and full of mixed emotions. To any who would have seen the tyrant now, wouldn't need to guess that he battled some inner demon which tormented him with conflict.

"What the hell!" He growled, throwing his sword away. "What is going on?"

"Can't you guess?"

Bloodlance's eyes widened as he heard the voice whisper in his ear. To him, it seemed like someone who knew him. The whispering voice, almost seemed to be screaming at him, drawing his attention, filling him with the utmost of dread. The tone itself, tormented him. He wasn't the same creature who stood before his horde of foxes and wolves a short time ago. Now he stood frightened, weak, and vulnerable. He didn't need to guess where the voice came from though. He knew instantly, that the person who spoke to him, mocking him, was himself.

"What's the matter?" The voice asked. "Are you beginning to regret the things you have done?"

"NO!" Bloodlance growled. He turned away, but found himself staring into a mirror. His reflection, wasn't that of the cold hearted tyrant he existed as now. It wasn't himself, though he did know the creature quite well. It was his former self, the once proud and noble wildcat named Hunter. His reflection seemed to move on its own, regardless of how his body fought against it. Hunter, appeared to be tormenting him. The light he once possessed enveloped the mirror. It played on his emotions. It felt so familiar, and yet it seemed so distant. As hard as he tried to convince himself he didn't need the light of the Katta anymore, he couldn't peel his eyes away. It twisted his mind, bringing him back to a time long ago.

"Look at you, Hunter." Hunter said, "You were once proud, confident, heroic. Now you are nothing more than a master of evil. Was it worth it?"

"Yes!" Bloodlance snarled, clenching his fist. "I'm stronger than I have ever been. I have no regrets."

"You have no regrets." Hunter mimicked him. "You killed your friends. The woman you loved left you. You hurt your brother and locked him in the cells. You planned to use him as a pawn for your goals. You destroyed the land you wanted to explore. You even murdered a fox in cold blood. You are a villain. You are no different than what Shira was during her life."

"I'm ten times the creature Shira was!" Bloodlance screamed. "I'm bringing peace to this land!"

"How?" Hunter queried. "By destroying the lives of creatures. By locking them in the prison? By being a puppet to some dark force? You're not strong, you're very weak, you're very pathetic, and you're a fool."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bloodlance screamed at the top of his lungs. He slammed his paw through the mirror, shattering it.

"You are alone..." the voice echoed. "You have always been alone... Hunter..."

Bloodlance ran through the room, striking his claws out. He attacked the air, tearing his curtains from the wall, smashing mirrors, tossing his collection of swords across the room. He slammed his paws upon a nearby desk. His temper ran rampant. He wouldn't let Hunter tell him what to do. That name no longer meant anything to him. He would destroy anyone who got in the way, even if it meant cutting that part out of him. He flung himself to the bed, covering himself with his pillow and sheets. Hunter couldn't get him here. He wouldn't listen to his inner conflict. He wouldn't let his weaker half win this war. He would remain strong. He would carry out his dream of uniting the races, and he would do it his way.

"I won't let any ghost affect me." He cackled insanely. His voice rang out rapidly and terrified, "Hunter is dead. He doesn't exist!" He told himself. "I am Bloodlance, a tyrant who knows no fear! I will show my other half, I'll gather my soldiers, and have them strike out tomorrow morning. They'll destroy the wildcat village and slaughter everyone in it! Erasing the past will shut him up. I'm more than confident in that." Bloodlance tightened his paw into a fist. "Yes... those who don't travel to the village, will remain here with me. They'll fix the castle up, reinforce it so no one escapes from here again. My reign, will last forever... yes... yes..." he burst out laughing insanely. "I will live forever."


	24. Chapter 24: Moving Forward

_**Chapter 24:**_

The first few rays of sunlight appeared upon the horizon like an apparition. It seemed so beautiful, that as Blu came awake, it became the first thing he noticed. The warm comforting glow broke through the cerise coloured sky, and promised a pleasant afternoon's warmth ahead. However. he wasn't fooled. He knew the rhyme... red sky at night sailor's delight, red sky in the morning are sailors' warning. The day would bring a fierce thunderstorm. The mugginess already seemed evident enough for that. He sighed, rolling over onto his side, and for a moment felt surprised to feel Jewel laying next to him. It took a few moment's to remember how they had attempted to patch things up. How she promised to stand by him and refused to leave his side again. For a moment, he lay confused. Half asleep, yet admiring the female and her beauty. But then it all came back to him. She wasn't going to go anywhere, she had promised him that. They were going to put their trust in Maude, and see if she could get them back home. If not than at the very least, they still had each other. Their love would survive, and they would eventually find a way back to Rio, together.

Rising up onto his talons, he dusted the dirt off of him, and shook the stiffness from his body. His attention kept focused on the female macaw. The most beautiful sight, he'd ever seen in his life. It made him feel at peace, and allowed him to forget the struggles of the day. In an hour, they would be on the move again, travelling to some remote lake in the center of the forest. If Maude was correct, it would be where Rico the black hawk would be awaiting them. The hawk did seem very strange for his species. He wasn't a predatory bird, and instead cracked wise cracks, and did everything in his power to be a complete and total idiot, but there existed a good creature inside, and he proved to be a valuable ally. If it hadn't been for him and Maude arriving when they did, he would still be captured by the Flat Tail beaver tribe. In a strange sort of way, both the hawk and the pony were heroes. He owed them his life.

"You're awake."

Blu turned to face Maude who stepped into the small makeshift camp. Basked in sunlight, the mare seemed to shimmer a bit. The greyish hint of her coat turned to a slight greyish purple, matching the long strands of hair which hung from her head. Through her usual half closed eyes, she stared at him. She formed a pleasant smile. Something which took Blu by surprise. If there would be a moment in his life which would win the award for taking him by surprise, it would be this one. Shared between the two of them, Maude and Blu simply stared at each other, lost in the moment. Maude's smile almost seemed to be lovely and sincere. It filled him with a pleasant warmth, and made him grow more comfortable around the awkward pony. She didn't seem to be one who would openly express her emotions, so seeing this was like seeing a deer feeding in the morning sunlight. It absolutely made time stand still, and almost had a natural beauty about it. Something which he would have guessed would have been impossible... and yet here she was, smiling at him. Her hooded eyelids blinked a few times before she decided to speak again.

"It's almost time to get ready." She announced in her flat emotionless tone. Her monotone nature continued to dominate her presence despite the smile upon her face. Nothing ever seemed to cheer her up... but why? She blinked as she spoke, otherwise she didn't move a muscle. Before long, she turned her back completely, her smile faded as she continued. "We're going to be leaving soon." She informed him. "I suggest you gather your supplies, while you can."

Blu nodded his head. He peered at Jewel who still remained sleeping at his side. Something about her just filled him with joy. The sound of her faint breathing and soft quiet snores made him smile. "We'll be ready." He admitted. "Just give her a little bit more time. She needs to be fully rested. It's going to be a very long day."

"Yes," Maude peered down at the ground. "It is going to be a long and interesting day."

Maude didn't say another word, she peered back over her shoulder just once and cut loose another smile, before heading back into the forest where the rest of the group waited. He listened for a brief time to the sound of the rustling bushes. When she vanished from sight, and all the sound had stopped, Jewel opened her eyes for the first time and seated herself up. She yawned, and wrapped her wings around Blu's body, before planting a kiss upon the end of his cheek.

"Good morning, Lovehawk." Jewel smiled. "It looks like it is going to be a beautiful day, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Blu noted, peering off in the direction Maude travelled in. "It's going to be a beautiful day."

Something about the way, Blu had spoken filled Jewel with dread. She couldn't place her finger upon it. Maybe it was the flatness of his voice. The way he didn't look at her while talking, or the fact that his eyes seemed to be a little darker and more serious than he'd been the previous evening. Something about him, just didn't seem right.

"Um Blu...?" Jewel was going to ask, but found herself silenced by the macaw's wing. He turned back to her for a moment.

"We better get moving." he said. "We have a long day ahead of us, and I want to cover as much ground as possible."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Dawn's first light soon covered the landscape. As the sun crept higher upon the sky, it soon began to cast shadows through the canopy above. The forest almost seemed to glow. Specks of sunlight blended with shadow, moving and swaying as the treetops danced in the breeze. For a time, it almost seemed majestic, like the forest itself lived and breathed, like some wondrous fairy tale which spoke of enchanted places. The only thing Maude thought of though, was the sparkling of a wonderful jewel. She pulled out her pet rock, Boulder, and eyed it for a moment. She came from a place where gems weren't hard to come by. They were things of beauty, and often grew in places like this, if they weren't found in the rocks themselves. She began to think about her home, growing more homesick by the second. Had her parents' noticed that she was missing? Had they informed her sisters? Pinkie, Blinky, and Inky, would all be worried about her if that was the case. She gambled everything on a risk that might not pay off. Blu and Jewel would be stuck here in this world, she would be stuck here in this world, and none of them would see their families again. She shook her head. She wouldn't think negative. She needed to believe that her idea about magical ambient energy within the rocks would prove to be true. It would happen in all the worlds, not just her own. She needed to believe that she could harness it, and get everyone back to where they belonged. They all counted on her.

A cold chill swept down her back. Impossible to be sure since the wind blew hot muggy air across the countryside, but still a deep feeling of dread crept down her spine. It formed from her uncertainty. It formed from her doubt. She would need to get passed this, if she would be any good to the team. If only, Pinkie were here. The pink mare never failed to place a smile upon her face. Regardless though, she needed to survive on her own now. The wind wouldn't subside, but she reminded herself that once the long hike began for the day, she would be thankful that it was there. It would make things a little less difficult, if only by the tiniest bit.

She peered back, in time to see Blu and Jewel taking their first steps into the clearing.

"Well," Blu spread his wings. "Are we ready to get moving?"

"Yes," Maude nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_I apologize this one is so short, the next one will be a little bit longer... a lot is beginning to unfold here. I wonder why Blu is so serious?_


	25. Chapter 25: Shelter from a storm

_**Chapter 25:**_

Just as Blu had predicted. By mid afternoon a fierce thunderstorm began to rage across the region. At first, travelling had been easy. Despite the humid temperatures and the thick muggy air. The group didn't complain too much. They wiped the sweat from their foreheads, drank their fill whenever they cam to a water source, but everything soon began to build up. Blu would be the first to recognise the large thick wall cloud expanding upon the horizon. It's slate grey colour grew darker by the minute. Before long, it covered the sky, darkening the landscape, bringing what could only be described as a false night to the area. Dark as could be, the storm continued to grow. The wind howled, shrieking like a wounded animal. The heavy downpours, the streaks of lightning, and the loud claps of thunder followed not long after that. The large heavy raindrops crashed through the tree tops, splattering against the ground, creating puddles and mud wherever they landed. It soon became impossible to travel. Forcing the group to seek shelter until the weather passed.

Shelter would come as a large cave opening, nestled amongst a wall of granite cliff. Blu peered around, shaking the rain water from his feathers. It drenched him to the bone, but for the most part, he felt thankful to be out of the storm. His eyes narrowed, as he focused upon the darkness. His jaw dropped as he realized where he stood. He turned to Jewel, holding up a wing. He tried to speak, but only a tiny squeak popped out of his beak. Jewel followed his gaze. Her wings also drew to her beak for she too stood in complete disbelief. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears as she fought off the painful memories. The cave which they stood in, held smashed tables, destroyed statues, and burnt out torches littered the ground. Large chunks of metal which at one time had been their sconces lay destroyed, now nothing more than a pile of twisted wire. At one time, they knew this place well... they stood in what had once been the entry way to the Katta headquarters. A place which had been destroyed by Bloodlance, but more significantly, this very cave had been the last place, they'd seen their daughter alive.

Blu and Jewel, two birds who became separated and reunited by fate, now stood on equal ground. Their wings held up to their beaks, their eyes filling to the brim with tears, their bodies trembling as they could recall everything that happened that fateful day. The destruction of the Katta headquarters proved to be too much for them. It stood now as a shadow of its former self. The damage, a ghostly manifestation of what it had once been in life, existed as an eternal reminder of the evil claiming victory over the last strand of good in the world. The walls, seemed to tell the story of Onyx's, Sabre's, and Soul's last battle against the emerged Dark Katta. A battle which would change the world forever. Darkness would be victorious, and Blu and Jewel would be split apart for five long years. This place, existed now as a grave of everything that could have and should have been. It was a place of death!

The darkness shifted! As Blu and Jewel stood staring at the destroyed place which so tightly bounded their past to the tragic history of this world, their eyes focused on something moving. It headed towards them. Blu stepped forward, he placed a protective wing in front of Jewel. His eyes narrowed, every feather on his body stood ready to fight whatever happened to come their way. His beak curled as he watched. He said nothing, he just waited to catch sight of whoever or whatever happened to be moving in the darkness. He didn't have to wait long... a lone robed creature worked their way across the cavern, and seated their self upon the ground. It said nothing, their face remained hidden from view, and yet Blu could detect a hint of sadness about them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The robed figure peered up, turning their attention to the macaw. It moved slow, before returning their head to its original position. "I am no one." It said in a flat emotionless tone, which rivalled that of Maude's. "But sometimes, I wish I was so much more. Wouldn't it be great to be someone? I'm sure it would be."

Blu curled his head back, his beak hung open. His eyes drifted back and forth between the robed figure and his friends. "Is anyone else following this?" He asked, pointing a wing out to the weird creature.

The group all shook their heads.

"Good," Blu sighed. "It's not just me."

"You're a strange bird." The robed figure pointed out. "Yes, very odd indeed."

"No offense, sir..." Blu pointed his wing out, but stopped when Jewel held her wing to stop him.

"Um, Blu... it's a lady." Jewel whispered in his ear.

Blu's beak dropped lower. He studied the figure for a second. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Okay, um no offence, ma'am, but I'm not the one who is saying they're nobody." Blu pointed out. "If you're nobody than how are you alive?"

"Maybe, I'm not." The figure admitted. "I never really thought about it."

Blu spun around, spinning Jewel with him. He took a couple of steps forward, and worked his way towards the mouth of the cave.

"I think it would probably be a good idea if we leave now." he admitted. "Yes, I think it would be a very good idea if we leaved now."

He stepped out into the pouring down rain. The heavy rain drops soaked him from head to toe in seconds.

"After all, it's stopped raining." he grinned, trying his best to lie. "Yep, their isn't a single sign of it raining out here."

Blu attempted to turn and run, but found himself being splattered by a large downburst of water, coming from the cave's roof. He fell to the ground, even more wet and miserable than ever.

"Nope..." he sighed. "Not one sign of it raining out here."

The group all rolled their eyes, but accompanied Blu. The strange robed creature watched them leave, saying nothing until she was certain she was alone.

"Are they gone?" A voice spoke out.

"Yes," she sighed, "You're safe to come out now."

A single female spix macaw fluttered out from the darkness. She landed upon the figures arm and forced a shy but confident smile.

"I feel so bad about having to hide myself from them." She admitted. "But it's the only thing I can do right now. It's the only way to protect you."

"Rose," The figure shook her head. "I don't need your protection. If you want to go and be with your parents, I understand."

"No," Rose shook her head. "You are the last of your kind. We must do everything in our power to keep your light alive. Even if it means I can't be with my family for a little while."

The robed figure nodded in understanding. Though her sadness seemed evident under the hood. "Thank you, you are a good friend."

"But you are right about one thing." Rose grinned. "My father definitely is very strange."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Originally, this was going to be a much longer chapter, but I decided to put it into two different parts. I decided that the humor, and the more serious stuff wouldn't exactly blend together that well, so it became 2 parts... _


	26. Chapter 26: You're the one

_**Chapter 26:**_

Time waited for nobody! The weather included! In the usual fashion the day drifted by, winding down into the evening hours. Like clockwork, the day would soon be drawn to an end. Every second counted towards this inevitable reality. Despite the odd events the day had put into motion, it would serve no difference in the grand scheme of things. In a way this represented life and how every creature alive would eventually be gone. Every second of their lives would bring them that much closer to their doom, and yet like the storm, you could do as you wished in the short amount of time you had. Yes, in the end, everything came down to time. That's simply the way life was and has always been.

Almost as if it came from the fiery pits of Hell themselves, the storm would continue to rage on throughout much of the afternoon. It showed little relief. The lightning strikes lit up the sky every few seconds. The loud claps of thunder would shake the ground. The most dangerous thing however proved to be the torrential rain. It made travelling impossible. It filled ditches. It flooded paths as well as any nearby water source. It crashed through the treetops never slowing down. To anyone caught out in it, the rain almost pounded their bodies. It hurt, but with no shelter in sight, one would have to carry on regardless. Like all things however, the storm hadn't lasted forever. It began to subside. The thick black clouds broke apart allowing the last few rays of sunlight to drift down through the canopy of protective treetops. With it, a gathering breeze began to blow, sending a rather sharp chill to course through the forest. The sweet scent of rain water clung to the air. When combined together, nature seemed to bring a sort of serenity and tranquil peace throughout the region. The damage seemed to be pretty minimal, aside from the occasional downed branch, or tree. Luckily enough, the storm hadn't been the worst storm of the season. Though it did cause its problems for Blu and his group. They hadn't been able to cover much ground. The day would be chopped up as a missed opportunity, so the small group decided that it would be best to simply stop and wait out the night. A fact which only haunted the pair of spix macaws.

Blu slammed his wing upon the ground. His temper began to swell within him, forcing the veins in his head to bulge. They pulsated as his face darkened. His feather's growing stiff and standing on end. He looked downright intimidating, even to Jewel who knew he would never hurt her. Ever since he saw the destroyed Katta headquarters, he seemed far different than anything she knew. In a sense he almost acted like Dark Blu, his corrupted self formed from his anger which had been destroyed so long ago. He stood tall. His tail feathers straightened, his wings expanded. In all outward appearances he looked like an ungodly mess. He just looked pure evil. She knew what more than likely would be going through his mind however. With every second wasted, Bloodlance would be that much closer to conquering the world. The tyrant despite his noble beginnings now existed as a threat, not just to the innocent civilians scattered around the region but to their daughter as well. She was out there somewhere... and her safety weighed heavily upon their minds.

"Calm down." Jewel said, holding out a wing to embrace Blu. His enraged growls forced her to pull back a little bit. His dark eyes changed and drifted in her direction. He watched her movements. A fact which sent a very unwelcoming feeling to drift down her spine. She backed away a few paces, her eyes filled with horror.

"You should leave him alone." Maude admitted. "He will calm down in a little while."

Jewel nodded her head. She couldn't bring herself to move her attention away from Blu. Deep down she wanted to help him. She yearned to help him. But in the end, that would only make things worse. Maude was right. He would calm down in a little while, and then she would be able to talk to him. He needed to understand that they were both upset and worried for their daughter's safety. The destruction of the Katta headquarters came as a cruel reality to both of them. They would need to act and find their daughter quickly, otherwise she could become another victim to the Dark Katta and his cruel ambitions for power. Bloodlance wouldn't care, so long as it furthered his power in the region and give him an advantage. As angry as Blu was, she knew that neither one of them was willing to let that happen.

"Give him time." Maude urged, raising her voice to a slightly elevated tone. "He'll be thankful that you did."

* * *

# # #

* * *

On the far side of the camp. Domisillo sat in silence. He toyed with the handle of his sword, and stuck the pointed tip of the blade into the ground between his legs. He swirled it around, watching the impact hole grow larger as the blade cut through the dirt and grass. The loss of the Katta headquarters also weighed heavily upon his mind. More so now because he thought about Dimitri. In the final few moment's of his mentor's life, the old creature would reveal that he was in fact a Katta warrior. He in the end would fall to Bloodlance, ending the reign of the Katta. He couldn't understand why his most trusted friend in the entire world would choose to hide a secret that huge from him. Why hadn't Dimitri trusted him enough to reveal anything about this? His mind became clouded with questions. He didn't need to guess that the Passage of Hunter had been a complete cover up story. That remained pretty obvious... but if that was in fact the truth, what really happened? He didn't need to guess that the destroyed cave at one point would have been Dimitri's home, that also went without saying. Somehow, when his home was destroyed, he'd managed to make it to Poppyo Village. He lived a lie to hide from whoever hunted him. In the end, he figured that the evil he needed to hide from was the same evil he now set out to destroy. The evil tyrant who ruled Wolfenburg Castle... Bloodlance.

He looked up as he heard the sound of someone approaching him. His frown remained as Quickslash took a seat beside him. She smiled, and handed him a piece of fruit. He sank his fangs into it, letting the juices fall down the side of his face. He didn't say too much. He ate, and played with his sword.

"What's wrong?" Quickslash asked, arching a curious eye. "You look upset."

"It's that cave we saw." Domisillo admitted. "My mentor must have lived there a long time ago. That means everything he ever told me was a lie. Why didn't he trust me with the truth? Why would he go and cover everything up? He knew about the seriousness of the situation. He knew that I needed to stop this evil from spreading throughout the world and yet he would do this. I just don't understand... I'm just so confused about all of this."

"Mentors have a way of making us figure things out for ourselves." Quickslash explained. "It teaches discipline. It teaches honour. Maybe the past he lived through was so horrible he wanted to shield you from it until the time came when you would face it. The question is, did it hurt you?"

Domisillo shook his head. His whiskers drooped. "No" he admitted. "I suppose it didn't."

"There you go..." Quickslash laughed. "Your mentor may have just had your own best interest in mind. Look at my village for an example. It burned one night during a bandit raid, and I haven't seen my family since. I would give anything to know what happened to them, but until that day comes I will fight. Not for me, but to stop those who would harm anyone else. That's one reason, me and Moran didn't get along so well. He was cruel, while I was honourable. We fought for two different reasons, and the two don't mesh well."

Domisillo peered down at his blade. He nodded with understanding. Quickslash did have a point. While he trained under her command, she did often make him figure things out for himself. In his own best interest, it needed to be this way. His enemies wouldn't hold back, so neither would she. He would receive several cuts, bruises and bumps on the head, but in the end, he had learned on how to avoid these things. He shifted his glance to Quickslash for a moment, a smile formed for a moment.  
"Thank you." He admitted. "For everything you've done to help me. You're a good friend."

"No," Quickslash sighed, peering up to the sky. "We're more than friends."

"What do you mean?" Domisillo asked.

Quickslash leaned in and planted a kiss upon the end of Domisillo's snout. The panther pulled away, blushing.

"One day, you'll understand. But first we must defeat Bloodlance." she peered up at the setting sun. "Believe me, if anyone can do it you can."

Domisillo lowered his head, thinking for a moment. "Do you have a real name?" he asked.

"Yes," Quickslash nodded. "I was once known as Serin. In the language of my tribe, it meant beautiful jewel. I suppose I wore it well, because everyone loved me. I was the village's favourite child. I could brighten anyone's day just by saying hi."

She turned to face the male. "What does Domisillo mean?"

"I don't know..." he frowned. "I don't think it means anything."

"Well, Domisillo," Quickslash placed her paw upon his. Her smile widened. "I am proud to have you as my mate."

"Why?" Domisillo asked.

"You've shown me hope." She explained. "You allowed me to escape the evil of Wolfenburg Castle. Despite the fact that you are not a Katta warrior and are a complete amateur with a sword, you've allowed my life to brighten in ways I could have never expected. You are my Soulforge. I have very little doubt that you will be the one who'll save us. You will be the one who'll reunite me with my family... I can't explain how I know this, it's just instinct." She leaned in and planted a kiss for a second time. After a moment, she pulled away. "And, for all of that, you're my hero."


	27. Chapter 27: The True Prophecy

_**Chapter 27:**_

The very definition of fear became crystal clear to Jewel as it began to embed itself deep into her soul. The more she kept a careful eye on Blu, the more she could see the change in him. The macaw did seem unnaturally angry. His frustration, pain, anger, and some much harsher emotions became visible upon what would have normally been his cheerful and carefree face. Even the determination which he would pass off on occasion, or when fighting against some power hungry villain out to harm his family, did not match this sudden change within him. His beak curled into a vicious and bloodthirsty sneer. The entirety of his body remained the unsorted mess which could only come from his increased level of stress. Jewel focused hard, keeping a watchful eye on his facial features. His eyes hadn't changed. They weren't the cold amber colour of his darker half. Instead they remained the same chocolate brown she knew. Still... with the way he continued to progress in a downward spiral, she wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if he would soon change into Dark Blu once again. If that happened, her heart would shatter. She couldn't stand to watch the creature she loved whither away into nothingness leaving a dark monstrous creature in its wake. If that did occur, she would have much more to worry about than the tyrant Bloodlance. Dark Blu would be out to destroy her, since in all retrospective, only she could seal him away. Without her, he would be free to live forever.

Jewel shuddered at the thought. She could remember from the previous few times she had faced off against her mate in a desperate struggle to free him from his evil half. The spell which Marco had used, continued to haunt her memory. The hawk would score a victory by stealing Blu away and twisting him inside out, warping his personality, and breaking loose all the pent up rage which even Blu himself didn't seem to know about. In the end, even Marco hadn't been able to control him. Dark Blu proved to be far too powerful. He did what he wanted, with no regard to the orders handed to him. That made him all the more dangerous. She did remember one weakness to the monster, and that was Blu himself. She could recall seeing it for the first time. Dark Blu stood ready to kill her. He raised his bladed gauntlet ready to end her life. All he needed to do was deliver one last blow. It would be fatal, and he would never have to worry about being contained again. He prepared to move his wing forward, when in that instant he lost control. His wing wouldn't move another inch. As hard as he tried, the creature she loved, who still somehow existed on the inside had interfered, stopping him dead in his tracks. The limb and the lethal looking blade attached to it trembled. At least until he forced himself to retreat. This weakness is what she had used to defeat him the first time. In that moment of desperation, she planted the kiss of true love on the end of his beak.

Snapping back to reality, Jewel shifted her attention away from Blu to see Maude taking a seat next to her. Chewing on some grass, her mouth made the occasional hint of movement though one would think that she didn't seem too interested in what she was doing. Jewel herself picked at a small piece of mango, placing some of the juicy chunks in her beak. The pony's stoic face and emotionless posture seemed to be a little different this evening, a fact which did not go unnoticed to the feisty female macaw. She stood raised to her full height. Her chest puffed outwards, like some active soldier on duty. Her half closed eyes focused upon Blu. Her breathing slackened. The male macaw now seemed to attract both of their interests, and yet despite as hard as she would try. Jewel couldn't even begin to read what was on the pony's mind. Her poker face, if that is what one could pass it off as, would have been unbreakable in its determination. Whatever Maude thought about, remained lost for all time, wrapped in a veil of mystery, unless of course she decided to share them with anyone. And thus, they sat in silence, eating, yet watching Blu. Neither made any sudden movements to catch his attention. It would only end with disaster if they did. After a few moments, Jewel would be the first to speak, her voice soft and comforting, hiding her concerns.

"So Maude, where have you been?" She asked. "It's been a few hours since I've seen you."

Jewel watched the pony raise a hoof and flex one of her natural muscles. Her strength seemed evident enough, despite her slender figure. She lowered her head and pulled her pet rock named Boulder from her muted robe. She blinked for a few moments, toying with it, before answering her question.

"I was watching them." She responded in her flat emotionless tone. She turned her head to point out who she was talking about. Jewel followed her gaze, and noticed Domisillo and Quickslash on the far side of the camp. The two felines appeared very happy. They talked amongst themselves, though Jewel couldn't quite hear them. Her eyes widened as she peered back at Maude.

"But why?" Jewel queried, arching a curious eye. Her voice twisted in confusion as she asked the question. "I don't understan-"

"They're falling in love." Maude explained, interrupting. "It makes me happy to know that two creatures can form such a bond." She lowered her head, and toyed with Boulder again. "It reminds me of you and Blu." she finished.

Jewel cocked her head to one side. "I didn't realize you kept that close of an eye on us." She frowned.

"I do," Maude nodded. "I envy you. All I know about is rocks."

Jewel lowered her head. Thinking about it, Maude's explanation about her life. The way she behaved, all proved this point to a tee. She didn't know much about other creatures, or about happiness in general. She only knew about the things which took up her life... rocks. Her heart almost broke when she realized that Maude did in fact want friends, but she didn't know how to go about making them, because she never needed to make them. Maude lived a sad existence, it was the only way she knew how to live. The rock farm would have been a prison, keeping her trapped and sequestered from a normal life. Unlike Pinkie, she still remained trapped there, at least mentally.

Jewel lowered her head further. Her voice fell flat as she addressed the pony. "Maude, can I ask you a question?"

"What do you mean?" Maude asked. "How can you not ask a question?"

Jewel would have laughed, but her face remained serious. She needed to know this one thing to truly understand the pony. "How come you never show your emotions?" Jewel asked. "You said seeing lovers makes you happy. But you never smile."

Maude toyed with Boulder for a moment before letting out a sigh. "It's just that I'm afraid of what I could do." She explained. "I can smash rocks with my hooves, and I can send them flying for miles. Imagine what I could do if I got mad. It's better this way, for everyone. They don't need to fear me."

"Oh," Jewel let out a heartfelt sigh.

"You better get some rest." Maude pointed out. Looking up to the sky. "Tomorrow we'll arrive at the lake."

Jewel rose up onto her talons. "Yeah," She smiled. "You're probably right. Good night."

"Good night." Maude said, peering up from her pet for a quick second.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Jewel seated herself at the edge of the camp. She peered up at the pale surface of the moon. A couple of clouds moved past, creating a sort of eerie face across the giant ball of rock. The dim light faded out for a couple of seconds, further adding to the darkness. For a normal creature, this would be the moment where the imagination would go into overdrive, creating monsters from the darkest shadows, and creating nightmarish visions which could haunt the memory until morning. For Jewel though, she just sat, forming a smile. She was quite comfortable with the night. Her experience as a hunter so long ago, came into play. Back then she was the thing you should have been afraid of. She was the monster lingering in the darkness. Everyone feared her like some kind of boogeyman. Parents would tell their children to sleep or Jewel would come for them in the night. Better eat all of your dinner or Jewel would get you. She coveted this reality, though now, the love of her mate changed her for keeps.

She let out a sigh, realizing that everything could change forever. The loss of their daughter weighed upon her mind. With no guarantees of her safety, or even of her being alive, she thought back to the destroyed Katta Headquarters. On one hand, she wouldn't have been there. Bloodlance wouldn't have destroyed the cavern if that would have been the case. He would have focused his attacks on Jade and wiped the last of the Katta from existence. Jade would have seen to it that she ran for safety. That gave her the tiniest bit of hope. However then there was the change in Blu. He took the loss of their daughter really hard. It weighed upon him to the extent that he carried the whole world on his shoulders. It peaked his stress level, changing him. If the worst should happen, he would be gone forever, consumed by Dark Blu in a similar way, Hunter became Bloodlance. She wouldn't be able to save him this time. She wouldn't have the strength to fight him off. Dark Blu would claim her life.

She jumped as she heard the sound of a creature approaching her. Her face darkened as her temper rose. She stood up, spreading her wings and prepared to pounce on whoever dared to intrude upon her privacy. She stopped however, when she saw Blu working his way towards her. He seated himself next to her for a minute. His eyes drew towards the moon, in a similar fashion to how she sat a mere moment before. His face grew soft, yet serious enough that it still shook her to the core.

"Jewel," he began. "Can you answer me something?"

"Of course you can." Jewel shoved him playfully. "You can ask me anything."

"Do you think we'll ever find Rose?" he asked. "Do you think she was able to survive?"

"I don't know," Jewel shook her head. "All we can do is believe that she is safe." She turned to Blu, and grabbed hold of his wings. "But if she's out there, we'll find her and we'll keep her safe. I promise!"

Blu nodded his head. His eyes narrowed, growing softer by the second. His beak curled, as he tried to fight back his tears. For the first time that day, Jewel could see the bird she loved again. He wasn't the fierce, angry bird from an hour ago. He didn't appear to be lost amongst the darkness of his evil half. He stood as the caring, concerned father, and innocent creature she knew for all these years. His voice rang out in a tiny squeak, which almost made her giggle. "I hope she is okay."

"I'm sure she is." Jewel reassured. "Tomorrow, when we get to the lake. We'll begin our search for her. I'm sure she is out there somewhere. The only question is where?"

Jewel and Blu held their wings together. They peered up at the moonlight. They didn't need to speak. They could read each other's thoughts and concerns. In that moment, they failed to hear the rustling of the bushes behind them, where a lone spix macaw and another traveller worked their way past.

"Where are we going?" The hooded creature asked.

"To the lake." The spix macaw replied, peering back at her companion. "The time has come to reveal ourselves. They must know the truth about the prophecy. It'll change everything, but the choice must be made by my father."

"Why him?" The robed creature asked. He peered through the bushes at the male spix macaw. "He never was the most dependable creature."

The spix macaw female lowered her head. "The prophecy chamber in the wildcat village only foretold half the legend. If they're going to defeat Bloodlance, they must follow the prophecy to the letter. There can't be any mistakes." She sighed and began to rehearse the prophecy from memory.

"_Beyond the boundaries of Earth and Sky  
__Four birds shall come from Forest Home  
__United now, indexteree,  
__Find where their home used to be._

_One shall be enslaved by evils hand  
Which shall spread across the land  
He alone will make the choice  
The fate of the world, rests with his voice  
__Choose right now, so you can face  
__A complex world or fate's true pace  
_

_The second shall meet their broken heart  
__Struck by love as a poison dart.  
__She has suffered, her entire life  
__A hunter once, but now is wife.  
__This title means much, and so we'll see  
__If she can set the first one free.  
__His destiny rides with her choice  
__An important decision, could end her life_

_The third shall fall and meet his doom._  
_He is a hero, that much is true._  
_A bird thief, hybrid, he is all of these_  
_But this doesn't save him, yesiree_

_The fourth shall never meet her groom_  
_he's the third, who met his doom_  
_Slain in an act to save her life_  
_left her grieving with a newborn life._

_Listen now those who read. These four heroes  
__Are heroes indeed.  
__Alone however they shall fail.  
__Help is needed, beyond the jail  
__Gather those who do know much.  
__But beware of those who talk to much.  
__  
One is a rock farmer, this much is true.  
__A friend of a friend, an equestrian brew.  
__  
The second is a fierce cat.  
__She is one who knows this fact  
__The past which haunts her, forever more  
__She has much which needs restored_

_The third is black, a predatory bird  
__a rare breed, that is beyond words  
__Despite his fierce determined eyes  
__He has befriended the first whose shy  
__Together, though a short time only  
__Together they are in the knowing  
__Of how to make this prophecy true  
__Send you homeward bound, after you do.  
__  
Once these pieces are in place.  
__Meet the one with the Gory face.  
__Beaten by evil never the same  
__He alone shall beat the game.  
__When all six come together and meet as one  
__Shine a magic like a sun.  
__Love shall conquer from the grave  
__and save us all from darkness face  
__Oh heroes who shall save us all.  
__Defeat the one who is about to fall  
__His path is darkened, paved with blood  
__Only then will all be undone."_


	28. Chapter 28: Altered Destiny part 1

_**Chapter 28:**_

Maude couldn't sleep! She sat in silence, watching the group of creatures as they began to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Their snores filled the air, drowning out the crackling of the fire which kept the camp under a dim glow. She coveted the fire. Her hoof toyed with Boulder, taking into account that the very base of the fire pit rested around a large circle of rock. In a way, the rocks played an important part in keeping the fire going. It kept it contained and alive as it ate away at the wood. She couldn't help but stare at the sight. The rock farmers back home would love this achievement. It sure beat keeping fireflies trapped within honey jars as well as the light given off by kerosene lanterns. She would have chuckled at the thought, but found herself remaining silent. She didn't like showing off her emotions for any reason, and thus she refused to let herself laugh. The crackling wood soon gave way, creating a shower of sparks through the darkened night. A sight which almost made her smile… it brought her into a much needed state of peace. The rocks themselves remained untouched, further proving their invincibility against the elements. Water couldn't harm them. It would only erode them and polish them. The air couldn't even begin to touch them. They were far too heavy and formidable. Now even fire couldn't lay a hand on them. They stood almost as strong as her determination and stoic nature.

A little past midnight, she found herself stepping out of the small camp. Wandering down the path, her hoofs clopped along until she found herself staring at the shoreline of a vast lake. She blinked for a moment, peering out at the velvety black sky which seemed to merge with the water's surface. Clear as could be, the blackness of the water reflected the starry night. Like its own little sky, Maude found herself struggling to comprehend where the heavens stopped and the Earth began. The water's surface didn't even cast a wave. It remained a flat calm, never moving from a breath of wind. Before long, she stood to attention. She could see three figures standing before her. All three dressed in the same muted robes she wore. She let herself pass a smile, peering back over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't been followed. She didn't need to speak for she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her master would be with her shortly.

"Do they suspect anything?" One of the robed creatures asked, stepping forward. Maude could see his eyes peering out, a no nonsense tone about him. At first she couldn't tell if he was smiling or frowning. But the mood sent a chill down her back anyways. His stare pierced her very soul. There just seemed to be something about him which filled her with dread. She knew he himself wasn't any real threat. Not with her enhanced strength anyways. But that wouldn't mean anything to some other poor creature who got on his bad side. The robed creature could be dangerous in his own right. If he wished to fight, he would come out the victor in almost any circumstance, provided his intended opponent not prepare properly. After all, that had been why her master had appointed him the task of her own personal bodyguard. Maude's eyes narrowed. Her smile faded.

"No," she said firmly in an elevated tone. Her eyes peered away from the figure. She couldn't bring herself to look at him any further. Deep down she could feel a deep sense of regret and a sense of betrayal towards her friends. In the end, it boiled down to the fact that she had kept a secret from the group whom after only a few days, she was beginning to like. She thought of them as friends and how did she repay their kindness? By betraying them through the simple fact that she needed to keep secrets. Even though her face wouldn't betray this information, she still couldn't bring herself to be forgiven. When Blu and Jewel would find out what she was really up too, they would be mad at her. Maybe they too wouldn't forgive her. She did after all hold the key to their destiny. After a few moments, she lowered her head and continued. "They suspect nothing."

"Good," the second robed creature said, stepping forward. "Make sure it stays that way. At least until tomorrow when they arrive here to this spot."

Maude closed her eyes. For the first time her emotions flowed forth like words from an open book. The third robed figure stepped forward.

"They will find out the truth, and you will have helped the world to survive." The robed figure spoke. "They must know about what lays before them. The sands of this beach have waited for this moment for over a thousand years. The prophecy will be explained in full detail, and you will become a hero."

"I doubt that," Maude sighed.

"Remember, Maude." The figure spoke. "You, just like them, shall play an important part in everything that is about to happen. That is your destiny." The figure held out a paw, and pointed in the direction of the camp. "Now… go…" 

* * *

# # #

* * *

The first few rays of sunlight crept over the tops of the trees, bringing Blu awake in an instant. He yawned, stretching out his limbs to relieve the stiffness from his body. As he opened his eyes a crack, he began to take in the beauty around him. As dangerous as the world was, the dawn's first light always seemed to fill him with joy. It was a time where he could forget his troubles for a few seconds. He could just be himself without the fear of any evil creature attempting to hurt his family, nor the threat of any anger or stress to weigh upon his shoulders. He relished this silence, knowing that it wouldn't last forever. Soon they would be on the move again, and according to Jewel and Maude, today would be the day they would reach the lake, where Rico the black hawk was supposed to meet them.

The day however did promise to be absolutely beautiful. With not a cloud in the sky, the morning sunlight shimmered down, casting its light through the canopy. Specks of golden light fell upon the forest path dancing as the trees swayed in the breeze. To Blu, this existed as a good omen. It promised that everything would soon be okay. Even though the days grew shorter and the summer would soon be over. At least, he could enjoy the final few days of the season with his friends. Who knows, maybe he would eventually even be able to find his daughter and return to Rio, the place he longed to be once again. He shifted his attention towards the forest when he heard the sound of a footstep stepping upon a twig. His eyes narrowed as he found Maude working her way over to him. She nodded at him before turning her attention to Jewel who came awake. The three creatures stared at each other for a few moments, before Maude began to speak. "We're only an hour from the lake." She admitted. "I travelled there last night."  
"You did?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "How come?"

"I got thirsty." Maude blinked a few times. "Come, the rest of the group is already there. We should go there too. Rico might be waiting for us."

Blu watched the pony turn her back to him and begin to work her way through the forest. She never peered back at them. As odd as it seemed, he felt compelled to follow her. He grabbed hold of Jewel's wing and started their way from the camp. He peered back only once. True to her word, he didn't see Domisillo, Quickslash, or Goredore. Maybe they were at the lake. He could imagine why... they probably filled their canteens for the long trek the day would bring. The forest would get hot in the afternoon, and being stuck without water would be a miserable experience. He couldn't blame them for refusing to wait.

Before long the lake came into view. At first it seemed like a little blue line upon the horizon, nestled amongst the endless greenery. At first glance, any creature could have mistaken it for a mirage. But after a few minutes, you couldn't deny that there really was something there. Blu could not contain his excitement. He leapt for joy, grabbing hold of Maude's neck and hugging her as tight as he could. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry, he wanted to do anything which would allow him to show off his gratitude for the less than excited pony. She didn't acknowledge him. She just continued to the shore line.

Her hooves clopped along the sand. She remained silent, turning back only once when she reached the water's surface. Her eyes narrowed. Her muzzle twisted into a heartfelt sigh. She couldn't hold it off any longer, and with that she began to speak. "Blu, Jewel, I'm sorry. I had no choice."  
Both macaws stood dumbstruck as three robed figures emerged from the forest and took their positions beside her. With their heads lowered, their identities remained a secret. Like monks, they kept their heads bowed, their robed limbs folded together. It filled Blu with fright as he began to back away.

"Stop" Maude told him, in a slightly elevated tone. She blinked a few times. "You need to know this."

The three robed creatures raised their heads. Despite their faces remaining hidden, Blu got the unusual sensation that they watched his every move. Their muted robes clashed in the sunlight, but not so much as when they moved their limbs upwards towards their hoods. Without a word, they removed them, revealing their identities. Blu and Jewel's eyes widened in shock, they couldn't believe their eyes. They knew all three, beyond any shadow of a doubt. Blu's beak let it slip. He spoke aloud, as if saying it would validate his senses.

"Rico the black hawk…"

The hawk nodded his head, stepping forward as Blu spoke his name. Blu's attention however fell upon the other two figures. The identities of whom forced him to blink with disbelief. Somehow he'd expected Rico to have been here. But the other two… that was where he felt the most shock. Standing before him was Jade, the Katta member who he knew so long ago. Back before they fell at the hands of the tyrant, Bloodlance. The other was his own daughter… Rose.


	29. Chapter 29: Altered Destiny part 2

_**Chapter 29:**_

A cold chill crept down the back of Blu's spine. He stared in disbelief, shaking his head in an effort to control his senses. His eyes must have been playing a joke on him, messing with his mind. He couldn't explain the sudden change the day brought forth. If it had been something like the weather, he would have been able to draw the connection and give a scientific analysis on what was happening. But this… this blew him into a state of complete shock. Yes… that would explain it. He had desired to see his daughter again for so long, that his brain recreated the desire into some physical hallucination. Nothing about her seemed real. At least, she couldn't have been real. Rose stood before him, dressed in the same muted robe that Maude wore. Her feathers now aged from the past five years, looked dusty and a little pale when compared to the bright cerulean they had once been so long ago. Her eyes glared out at him with little emotion. Not exactly what he would have expected from her, but it would have to do. His wings drew to his beak. His beak hung open as he tried to speak but found that no words managed to escape him. He shifted his attention to Jewel, who also stood in the exact same pose he did. The only difference was, she wept openly.

"It can't be." She said, her voice shaky and full of confusion, in between her joyful sobbing. "Rose… my beautiful little girl. Is that really you?"

Rose didn't bother to move a muscle to comfort her mother. Instead she shifted her eyes from the sight. She groaned, rolling her eyes. In all outward appearances any passing creature would have guessed that she was handing off an attitude towards her two parents, rebelling against them for one reason or another. In most cases this wouldn't have been uncommon for most young adults. It was the American blood running through her veins. She took after her father in most things, including his American style attitude from his upbringing in Minnesota. On top of that, she also exhibited some signs of her mother's feistiness. It only seemed natural that despite no matter how hard Blu or Jewel would try, the child would be doomed to grow an attitude at some point. That was reality, and at that very realization, Blu knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she actually existed. The flesh and blood bird in their presence couldn't have been a figment of his overactive imagination. She was their daughter. She didn't acknowledge them. She just peered away, not bothering to answer either one of them. Blu shifted his attention back to Jewel who took a small step forward. She held out her wings trying to beckon the young macaw forward. Rose however would not cooperate. She just remained in place with Maude, Rico, and Jade ready to defend her if necessary. Their eyes narrowed, forcing Jewel to back away.

"Don't come any closer." Rose told them. "I don't want to have to hurt either of you."

Blu held out a wing to shield her mate from advancing forward. This time his eyes grew more serious. The sudden state of shock vanished, replaced with a new found sense of duty. He wouldn't let anyone threaten his mate, even his own daughter. His beak curled into a sly grin. He stared right into his daughter's eyes, matching her glance for glance. He wouldn't back down despite the connection they once shared. His tail feathers straightened as he prepared himself for the inevitable fight. He would crush Rico, Maude and Jade if he needed to. Then he would smack some sense into his daughter and get an explanation for her behaviour. Before he could move however, Rose began to speak again.

"I'm sorry if you think that I'm being rude." She frowned. "But there are things that you must know. Whether the outcome is good or bad, that choice is up to you. But know that it will affect the entire rest of your lives. Not just for you, but for our entire family and for the entire world. That is why I chose to reveal myself now. I have spent the past five years studying the forces which have gathered in this spot… the ambient magical energy which pools underneath our very talons. The sands of this beach have waited over a thousand years for this moment. You are exactly where destiny has led you to be. Every single thing that has ever happened to you has now brought you here, leading you to this one choice."

Rose nodded her head. All four creatures passed a glance between each other and began to speak.

"_**Beyond the boundaries of Earth and Sky  
Four birds shall come from Forest Home  
United now, indexteree  
Find where there home used to be!**_

_**One shall be enslaved by evil's hand  
Which shall spread across the land  
He alone will make the choice  
The fate of the world rests with his voice  
Choose right now, so you can face  
A complex world or fate's true pace.**_

_**The second shall meet their broken heart  
Struck by love as a poison dart  
she has suffered, her entire life  
A hunter once, but now his wife  
This title means much, and so we'll see  
If she can set the first one free  
His destiny rides with her choice  
An important decision could end her life.**_

_**This third shall fall and meet his doom  
He is a hero that much is true  
A bird thief, hybrid, he is all of these  
But this doesn't save him, yesiree**_

**_The fourth shall never meet her groom_**  
**_He's the third who met his doom_**  
**_Slain in an act to save her life_**  
**_Left her grieving with a newborn life._**

**_Listen now, those who read. These four heroes_**  
**_Are heroes indeed_**  
**_Alone however they shall fail_**  
**_Help is needed beyond the jail_**  
**_Gather those who do know much_**  
**_But beware of those who talk to much_**

_**One is a rock farmer, this much is true  
A friend of a friend, an equestrian brew  
**_

_**The second is a fiercely cat,  
She is one who knows this fact  
The past which haunts her, forever more  
She has much which needs restored.**_

_**The third is black, a predatory bird**_  
_**A rare breed that is beyond words**_  
_**Despite his fierce, determined eyes**_  
_**He has befriended the first whose shy**_

_**Together though a short time only  
Together they are in the knowing  
Of how to make this prophecy true  
Send you homeward bound after you do.**_

_**Once these pieces are in place  
**__**Meet the one with the Gory face  
**__**Beaten by evil, never the same  
**__**He alone shall beat the game  
**__**When all six come together and meet as one  
**__**Shine a magic like a sun  
**__**Love shall conquer from the gave  
**__**and save us all from darkness face  
**__**Oh hero who shall save us all  
**__**Defeat the one who is about to fall  
**__**His path is darkened, paved with blood  
**__**Only then will all be undone**_."

"That's the prophecy from our village." Goredore announced, stepping into view from forest followed close behind by Domisillo and Quickslash.

The three felines peered at the robed quartet of creatures for a few moments. Standing at a complete loss for what seemed to be going on.

"Yes it is," Rose nodded. "At least, part of it is. You're village didn't have the full prophecy and I really had to do my research to figure out the rest of it."

She shifted her attention back in Blu's direction. "Yes, think about it for a second. This prophecy rings true when you line it up with our lives."

"What do you mean?" Blu asked.

"Isn't it the tiniest bit strange that our lives could never become quiet or be the slightest bit normal? It started with mom losing her family to the humans and being taken in by one of their own kind. A doctor of Ornithology named Tulio Monteiro."

Rose eyed her mother for a moment to emphasise her point. Within seconds she turned back to face her father. "Then there is you. Someone who was targeted by a scarlet macaw named Roger. In a brilliant move, he hired a group of smugglers, giving them the location of what they thought would be the last spix macaw in the jungle. Upon being captured, they shipped you to Moose lake Minnesota and after fifteen years you would meet the same human who took mom in. You would meet not long after that and raise a family, or maybe that wasn't the case. Now was it?"

Blu cocked his head back, confused by his daughter's sudden change in tone. She nodded her head and continued. "Within hours of confessing your love for each other, Mom found out that her family may not have been completely wiped out. She became haunted by her own sister, Amber, who had been tricked by Roger into thinking that she was responsible for the destruction of her home. The very evil which brought you together now continued to plague you. Roger, would try and separate you two, and thus your battle against the Dark Robed Society began."

The ground beneath Blu's talons began to tremble. Glowing as Rose continued to speak. Memories came flooding back into his mind. He remembered everything. He remembered standing up for his wife when Amber accused her of the most horrible things he'd ever heard in his life. He remembered facing off against Roger who would come clean not long after. He remembered facing off against each and every member of the Dark Robe Society, all of them fierce and dangerous predators who longed to hurt others. Amber the spix macaw… Roger the scarlet macaw… Jose the marmoset… Nigel the sulphur crested cockatoo… and Jollo the albino spix macaw. Each one of them proved to be a challenge but in the end, he beat them all. But then he remembered two other warriors among them. One had been a vicious and dangerous hawk named Marco who proved to be the strongest of the group, than there was his evil half, Dark Blu.

"One by one you would prove to be victorious against them, at least until there was just one left." Rose told him. "I don't think I need to tell you who he is. The hawk would force you to bring out your inner darkness. He controlled you and he made you do really horrible things, many of which I can still see even to this day. Your evil half haunts my memory but it proves my point."

Blu peered away. He still didn't like to talk about the events of those few days which also continued to play upon his guilt. It tormented his mind. He feared losing control of his actions again and awakening the very instrument which could end his wife's life. He couldn't bring himself to face it. The things he'd done had been too horrible. He'd injured his friends. He would have started a war against the spix macaws. He gave total control of the city to Marco. His eyes widened and he nodded in understanding.

Rose spread her wings and stepped forward a few steps. Her eyes narrowed as she explained herself further. Despite her father's discomfort he needed to hear this. "You are the first creature mentioned in the prophecy. The lines, one shall be enslaved by evil's hand, which shall spread across the land. He alone will make the choice! The fate of the world rests with his voice. Choose right now, so you can face, a complex world or fate's true pace. It all refers to you."

She shifted her attention back to her mother. "You are the second one in the prophecy. The lines… the second shall meet their broken heart, struck by love as a poison dart, she has suffered her entire life, a hunter once but now his wife. This title means much, and so we'll see, if she can set the first one free. His destiny rides with her choice, an important decision could end her life."

"I-I-I don't understand." Jewel admitted. "I understand the part about being his wife, but what does the rest of it mean?"

"Dad needed help to break free of the darkness." Rose admitted. "He needed true love's kiss. You made the decision to face off against him knowing that it could very well end your life. Not just physically but should it kill him, it would end your love life. You stood strong and allowed him to return to the light. But you needed help… that is where we get into the third person in the prophecy."

"And that would be?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "Rico the Bird Thief, he was a spix macaw hybrid as well as a trained thief who tried to better everyone's life by stealing for those who had nothing. The lines, the third shall fall and meet his doom. He is a hero that much is true. A bird thief, hybrid, he is all of these, but that won't save him, yesiree. I don't think I need to tell you about what happened to him."

Rose turned away and placed a wing over her heart. She shed a tear before continuing. "He was killed by Bloodlance in an effort to save my life. That marks me as the fourth person in the prophecy with the lines, the fourth shall never meet her groom, he's the third who met his doom… slain in an act to save her life, left her grieving with a newborn life."

"I remember." Jewel frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that you're still suffering from his death."

"Not for much longer I won't be." She announced. "But let's continue. After dad broke free of Marco's control, you decided to go off and face Marco. The only thing you didn't count on was the fact that you would need to die. In that moment, you were ripped away from our world, sentenced into a place called Limbo. With Marco defeating the only one who was brave enough to stand up to him, he began to conquer Rio de Janeiro. But fate held different plans. It wouldn't be long before you would return to us once again. This time you would be stronger and faster than ever before."

Blu nodded his head. "Yeah, I had left to train with Amber. She increased my speed, strength, and my all around natural skills. They were needed to defeat him, because he too became a lot stronger with the defeat of his comrades."

Blu could recall the battle against Marco. He'd been a lot stronger than ever before. Having harnessed the most dominant skills of his fallen comrades, he became nearly unstoppable. Even with his newfound skills, Blu couldn't lay a wing on him. The hawk focused his attacks into large blasts of heat and cold, which threatened to destroy him. Blu however proved smarter and would win the day.

"Isn't it a little weird?" Rose asked. "Didn't you find it strange that you could come back from the dead? That despite the injuries inflicted upon you, you would be allowed to return to us? Death doesn't work that way. Somehow destiny played a role in keeping you alive. At the very moment Marco struck you down in cold blood, you became separated from your body and that is what played a role in Marco's destruction. You would go on to beat him, not just once, but in Equestria as well."

Maude's eyes widened. She turned to face Rose who nodded her head. Rose shifted her attention to the pony just once before turning back to her father.

"The Dark Robe Society returned, revived through harnessing the powers of the corrupted elements of harmony. One by one, you would beat them again, finishing them off for good. Who would have imagined what would have happened next."

Blu nodded, he remembered that day all to well. It would be the day he would sacrifice himself to destroy the next threat in his way, the villainous Nightmare who had masterminded everything up until that point. He would appear from nowhere, plucking the final element of harmony from Marco's body, ending the hawk's life permanently. Blu could feel the anger in his body swell as he re-imagined the destruction of his most hated foe. Even he didn't deserve to go that way.

"You faced off against Nightmare?" she asked, in an elevated tone. "How? He was sealed away under the rock farm. Wasn't he?"

"I don't know," Rose shook her head. "But we do know that my father sacrificed himself to destroy him for good. When that happened, destiny shifted and we were all meant to come here. The lines foretold this. Listen now, those who read. These four heroes are heroes indeed. Alone however they shall fail. Help is needed beyond the jail. Gather those who do know much, but beware of those who talk to much."

"That would be referring to those beavers." Rico pointed out. "They just wouldn't shut up. It kind of makes me glad that I shoved my talons down their throat. Stupid savages, I hate them."

Rose nodded her head. "Either it is referring to those beavers, or it would be referring to those who reside within the castle on the other side of the forest. Either way, it would fit into the puzzle. I would be more inclined to believe the beavers though, since that is where you found my parents. The next few lines would back that up, and it brings you into the prophecy as well. One is a rock farmer, this much is true. A friend of a friend, an equestrian brew. The second is a fiercely cat, she is one who knows this fact. The past which haunts her forever more, she has much which needs restored. The third is black, a predatory bird. A rare breed that is beyond words. Despite his fierce, determined eyes, he has befriended the first whose shy. Together though a short time only, together they are in the knowing, of how to make this prophecy true, send you homeward bound after you do."

"Just what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Jewel asked.

"Well obviously it is referring to those who are meant to help you out. We have a pony from Equestria here with us. Who also happens to be Pinkie Pie's older sister. She's a rock farmer who is a friend of a friend. The fiercely cat, is Quickslash, since she is the only female feline standing behind you. Last but not least is Ricardo the black hawk, who has befriended Maude. And she seems pretty shy to me."

Maude blinked a few times. "I don't know if you've noticed but I don't show my enthusiasm in quite the same way my sister does."

"We've noticed." Blu rolled his eyes.

"As for the homeward bound part, that is the reason I have decided to show myself." Rose admitted. "The choice now lies before you. You may go home and escape this place, or you may stay here and help fight Bloodlance's evil. But before you decide know that should you choose to go home, life will not be the same."

Rose raised her head to the sky and explained herself further. "If you decide to go home, you'll be making the choice between a complex world and fate's true pace. If you go back to Rio, all of this will disappear. Everything will play out the way it is supposed to. Rico the black hawk, my husband's fate, meeting the ponies, your defeat of the Dark Robe Society, all of it will be erased from the history books. You'll be returned to the moment of the plane crash, the day you two shared your first kiss. None of what followed would have happened. You'll just be two macaws, living normal lives the way it should have happened."

"And if we choose to remain here?" Blu asked, arching a curious eyebrow.

Rose sighed. Her voice went grim. "Then you will be stuck here, facing off against Bloodlance in a battle that will cost you your lives. Bloodlance will be defeated, but neither of you will be alive to see it happen. The prophecy states, that should you go up against him, the battle will destroy you."


	30. Chapter 30: Altered Destiny part 3

_**Chapter 30:**_

Blu backed away. His talons scraped along the sand. The graininess of it felt unnatural against him. It almost felt like a giant wall of flesh. He felt lightheaded, which intensified under the immense heat brought forth by the day. At first he couldn't be sure if it happened simply because of natural causes, or if this was because of his increased level of stress. He felt sick. His mind went a hundred thousand miles a second, racing from thought to thought but always returning to the main problem at hand. It returned to the single choice which no matter what happened would cost him everything he held dear. On one hand, he would be allowed to leave this place and return home, but it would cost him the family he had helped to raise for years. He'd lose his children, he'd lose his role as a hero, he'd even lose all of the friends and experiences he would have gained in this reality. Granted he would still have Jewel and their love for each other, but everything else would be gone forever. It would fade from existence as if none of it had ever happened. The other option held even dire consequences. He would be trapped in this world, and the battle against Bloodlance would continue onward. The tyrant would be defeated in the end, but the battle would cost him and Jewel their lives. Somehow, someway, doom lurked upon the horizon for them and each second brought them that much closer to it.

He shifted his attention back to Jewel who lowered her head. Her eyes didn't appear to be conflicted. He couldn't even be sure if she thought the same thing he did. If she weighed the consequences, she must have had a poker face rivalling that of Maude's. She showed no emotion towards either option. Her tail feather moved against the sand, picking up a cloud of dust which coated her body a dark brown. That seemed to be the only move she made. One way or the other, their lives would come crashing down, and it rested upon his shoulders. Would Jewel be happy with what he picked? Could he make a choice which would satisfy both of them? Blu's eyes widened as he tried to fight any urge to make an immediate choice, but he knew he couldn't hold it off any longer. He would have to choose now.

"I trust you, Blu." Jewel said, not bothering to look at him. "No matter what choice you make, I will follow along side of you."

Jade cut loose a smile and held up her paws towards her mother. Her voice rang out sweet and innocent. "That is why you guys have my respect. Even in the darkest times you have always managed to pull through." She shifted her attention back to her father. "Now, have you made your decision?"

Blu nodded his head. He looked at his daughter, Maud Pie, Rico the black hawk, and the last surviving member of the Katta, Jade. He sighed and lowered his head in order to avoid their judgmental eyes. His decision would seal both of their fates, this much he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. It would affect the world and it would affect the spix macaw species, and yet he needed to do this. The option stood very clear over the other. It just held less negatives in the long run. "I choose, to remain here and fight Bloodlance." He explained.

The shock swept over the entire crowd of creatures. But none so much as Jewel. She fluttered to his side and held a wing up against his body. Her eyes softened as she stared into those soulful brown eyes which made him so attractive to her. Though she couldn't comprehend the decision, her eyes told him that she trusted him. The two birds pulled each other into a comforting hug knowing that their end would soon be near. The decision would be that they would die together in the battle against Bloodlance but ultimately save the world.

"And so you have chosen." Rose admitted fluttering to her father's side. "You are a hero. You would rather save the world than save a species. You would rather give up your own life than risk the lives of everyone who resides under the cruel whim of a tyrant. You are completely selfless... and you will gain the respect of all those who are freed from the dungeons as well as who reside here."

"I agree." Jade said appearing at Rose's side. She stood tall and strong, very different from their previous encounter. He remembered Jade as being a young feline who had fallen for Hunter who fell from grace becoming the evil tyrant they now sought to destroy. She'd grown more muscular, far stronger in her years of solitude. But that only made her look more beautiful and distinguished, for a cat anyways. She formed a pleasant smile and held out her paw for him to accept. "I apologize for our attitudes, it was a kind of atmosphere thing. We needed to know which way you'd go. You chose wisely, and I couldn't be prouder to have you as my friend."

"Thanks." Blu shook his head. He turned his attention to Rose. "But one thing still bugs me, where have you been? How were you able to survive five long years in a world controlled by an evil tyrant."

Rose winked knowingly in Jade's direction. "Well, I have my friend here to thank for that."  
Jade nodded her head and began to explain. "After Hunter attacked the Katta headquarters all those years ago, claiming the title of Bloodlance and slaying our order one by one. We ran for the mountains as fast as we could go. We knew we needed to get there and warn them about a possible danger and inform Hunter's father about his fall from grace. We remained there for a few years, studying the verse written in the prophecy chamber. We would meditate and focus on improving our skills, and we even found something stronger than the light of the soulforge."

Rose nodded her head. "We learned about a new Katta who would emerge into our world, but that he would be captured and taken to Wolfenburg Castle, but we also became aware that maybe there would be more to the prophecy than what was revealed. The answers would come through a vision which would lead Jade to the world of the Katta. She would returned changed forever. She informed me about your fates, and that we could offer you a chance to save you. However you did not take it."

"As thanks, your daughter decided she would devote herself to protecting me, since this new Katta's powers have yet to be awakened. We remained for the next two years. Being constantly on the move and sleeping in caves at night. We've actually ran into each other before... a few days ago at our old headquarters."  
Blu's eyes widened. He stumbled backwards for a moment. He remembered meeting a creature there, dressed in a robe, but she appeared far to weird and way to creepy for him to befriend. It forced him to run out into the storm to get as far away from her as possible. His beak trembled as it became clear.

"That was you?!" he gasped.

"Yes," Jade nodded. "Rose remained in the back of the cave, hidden amongst the darkness. She felt she couldn't reveal herself to you until you made it to this spot, where you would then make your choice. She needed to know that you could make a selfless decision, and not worry about how she would react to it. You lived up to her every expectation, Blu."

Rose peered away. "I also thought that if I revealed myself too early it would only make you a target for Bloodlance. It is very clear that he is desperately searching for the last of the Katta. He's been attacking villages in a desperate attempt to lure Jade out of hiding. He would then kill her so he could wipe the Katta out of existence. He would then remain the ultimate force on the planet. No one else would have the power to stand up to him. I had no choice in the matter."

Blu didn't need to hear any more of an explanation. He stared at the ground, toying with some rocks against his talons. "I understand." he said after a couple of moments. "But where do we go from here?" he asked. "All we were told was to come here and meet Rico. We've done that."

"The answer should be obvious." Quickslash announced raising her sword towards her intended target. "We're going to Wolfenburg Castle to restore freedom to the world, and to finally end this."

"Hold on there," Goredore growled, raising a paw to issue for silence. "That sounds good in theory, but we still don't have an army."

"Yes we do," Rose grinned. "You just leave that to me." 

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_

_So Rose explains where she's been and what she's been doing for the past 5 years, and Blu has ultimately made his decision. BUT there is still the battle ahead, and Rose claims to have a mysterious army. I wonder who is in it? And just what exactly is stronger than the Soulforge, a bloody sword made out of fire with a warrior's spirit surging through it. Let's find out._


	31. Chapter 31: The battle begins

_**Chapter 31:**_

The next few days would move by slowly. With Rose and Rico having flown off to gather whatever army they had spoken about, the rest of the group remained at the lake with very little to do. Time seemed to stand still amongst the natural beauty. The wind would pick up on occasion, rustling through the trees and creating the occasional ripple or wave to wash up onto the shore. To the group, the area seemed serene enough, a perfect calm before the storm if you would describe it as such. They all knew what laid ahead, although none of them really wished to think about it. The battle would be long and they would lose just as much as Bloodlance would. That was just the way of death. It always seemed so pointless when measured up to the gift of life. As the sun began to sink upon the horizon, Blu watched the last few drops of light disappear into the peaceful twilight. The world around him washed out into a deep cerise. The lake itself looked like it reflected specks of golden dust, a sight which almost brought a smile to his face though the beauty itself weighed heavily upon his shoulders. He didn't need to guess that this could very well be the last sunset he would ever see for he knew that the minute Rose returned, they would head for Wolfenburg Castle… the place where he would die. He shook his head, trying to keep himself from thinking about the fate which awaited him. In the end, he and his wife would be facing it together, though deep down, he wished she didn't have too.

His eyes focused upon Jewel who sat on the far side of the camp, opposite of him. She looked beautiful as her body reflected the light adding an almost mystical glow to her feathers. She didn't seem to notice him. Her eyes remained focused upon Domisillo and Quickslash who trained with each other. The hum of their blades broke through the air, as the cold metal collided against one another with perfect grace and precision. The young panther seemed to be getting the hang of it. It may have taken him hours upon hours to gain the confidence in his skills, but he could move almost as fast as Quickslash herself could. He even managed to make her back away a few times to avoid receiving a mortal wound. This would be a mistake, as he struck his paw outward and landing a powerful kick to her ribcage. She slid back, panting and kneeling down on one paw. She struck her blade into the ground and wiped the saliva from her open mouth.

"You're getting better." She groaned, struggling to get up onto her paws. "I don't think I have seen someone improve in such a short amount of time."

Domisillo panted, swinging his sword and returning to his basic stance. His eyes softened, and he formed a smile. He too could see the improvement in his skills, though he remained void of pride. Being boastful would only hurt him and weaken his skills. With the battle about to begin, he couldn't afford to be blinded by an ego which could cost him his life. Without a word, he placed the sword into his scabbard, and peered out at the setting sun. The cerise blended sky almost looked magical… an omen which could only lead to good things to come. Soon Bloodlance would be gone from the world forever. The world would be able to heal from all the death, destruction, and pain inflicted to it through this dark time. He held out a paw, and assisted Quickslash to her feet. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Well, hero." She purred. "Perhaps it is time we get ready for the battle." Her eyes narrowed. She stared off into the horizon allowing the fur on the back of her neck to stand up on end. Her fangs prodded from her mouth, as a foul temper took hold. In that moment, Domisillo didn't need to guess what she looked at. He knew beyond any doubt that she looked past the trees to the darkened fortress of the evil which haunted the land, Wolfenburg Castle, home to Bloodlance the tyrant.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can smell them coming." Quickslash informed him. "A large group of creatures, they're just over yonder."

Blu who overheard the two felines didn't wait another second. He forced himself to sprint as fast as his body would allow him to move. His talons almost seemed to hover in the air. His eyes grew dark and more serious. He didn't want to wait. He needed to see the army with his own eyes. After a couple of seconds, he reached the top of a grassy knoll, where below him was the most amazing sight he'd ever witnessed.

True to her word, Rose and Rico had brought together several hundreds of creatures. He recognised them all. A battalion of wildcat warriors stood ready. Their swords and spears held tall and proud in the traditional sense. Each one of them looked strong and fierce, a natural force to be reckoned with. Beside them stood the beavers of the Flat Tail tribe, they chatted amongst themselves, their teeth clicking as they conversed unintelligently with each other. Their sharpened sticks also rose as they caught sight of Blu. They almost cheered and applauded with excitement. Rico himself had gathered numerous birds. Robins, hawks, macaws, pigeons, crows, and a few others he'd never seen before. They chirped and rose their heads to the sky.

"I don't believe it." Blu gasped, holding a wing to his beak.

"You don't have too." Rose smiled, stepping forward from the mob of creatures. "I told everyone how you were willing to throw your life on the line so that they could live in peace. In that second they realized you are a true hero. Even villains like those beavers couldn't resist fighting by your side in order to defeat Bloodlance and restore the greater good. Every single creature here is ready to aid you, Dad."

Jewel marched up beside him. Her eyes also widened with disbelief. "This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

Blu raised his wings and pointed towards the forest. "Let's get moving!" he called out. "Let's move onwards to Wolfenburg Castle…CHARGE!"

The crowd of creatures didn't need to be asked twice. They charged forward as fast as their feet would allow them to move.

* * *

# # #

* * *

Corkeye who stood on top of the north wall's parapet came awake as he felt the ground tremble a little bit. At first he hadn't noticed, but soon he couldn't deny that something felt very wrong. His eyes focused upon the setting sun. Its bright cerise light almost filled him with dread. Like an evil eye, it watched him. It filled him with dread, even more so now that had felt the tremble in the earth. He turned to the parade ground and spotted Moran.

"Captain, Sir." He called out. "I think something is approaching from the North."

Moran cackled and rolled his eyes. "There is something approaching us? Impossible! Anyone with half a brain would run the other way lest they want to spend some quality time in our dungeons."

"B-B-But?" Corkeye wanted to protest but fell silent as Moran pointed a spear up in his direction.

"You just get back to your duties. I don't want to hear another word from you." He snorted. He turned his back away from the kit fox and shook his head. "Something approaching us indeed… how stupid could you be?"

Before Moran could take another step, the ground beneath his paws begin to shake. A soft roar could be heard upon the horizon. His eyes widened as he turned his attention back towards Corkeye who seemed to be trembling now. His whole body shook as he fought his urge to retreat. He pointed a paw out towards the forest. His voice echoed out shaky and terrified. "T-T-T-There's something coming from over yonder!" he insisted.

Neither fox bothered to wait another minute. Moran charged up to the parapet and sounded a small alarm. A brass bell echoed throughout the parade ground. Within seconds, Bloodlance himself emerged from his throne room.

"What is going on?" He asked. "Who told you idiots to sound the alarm!?"

"There's noise, coming from the north." Moran explained. "It's big enough its shaking the ground. It's heading right for us."

Bloodlance didn't wait. He didn't need to guess what was coming. He turned tail and started handing out orders. "Moran, take fifteen archers and cover the south wall. Corkeye, take a battalion of warrior and you protect the south. Everyone else get to the east and west walls. Protect the castle with your lives. I don't want one creature to get into my fortress!"

* * *

# # #

* * *

Blu and his army charged forward, screaming at the top of their lungs. Their weapons drawn and ready, their eyes narrowed as the castle came into view. Wolfenburg Castle remained untouched by the light. Its pitch black bricks appeared stained and bloodied with its cruel past. The sight didn't change his courage. He wouldn't retreat this time. Today would be the day where Cottonweed Forest would be free once again. The deaths of the Katta, the villagers of Poppyo village, and anyone else who suffered a horrible fate because of these evil and vicious invaders would be avenged today. His chocolate brown eyes burned bright as he stopped at the outer wall.

"Bloodlance!" Blu shouted. "I demand that you show yourself!"

As if on cue, the evil wildcat jumped into sight. Standing on top of the wall, his fur bristled in the breeze. Damp saliva drifted past his open mouth. His paw hung tight around the hilt of his halberd. He almost seemed to be smiling at the macaw.

"What do you want, bird?" Bloodlance cackled. "Have you come to go back to the dungeons?"

"No!" Blu told him. "My name is Blu. I am a bird who knows no fear. You have sought to destroy this world, but we do not wish to harm you. We shall give you one chance to surrender and allow for peace to return to this land, or we will force your castle to crumble around you. It is your choice."

"You think you can harm Wolfenburg?" Bloodlance's grin widened. "I'd like to see you try. I'll make the sand beneath your feet run red by nightfall. You and all your little group of followers will die!"

Blu's answer rang back loud and clear. "We have offered you a chance to surrender. You refused to accept it. Now you will see what peaceful creatures can do when given no other choice. Your castle will become dust."


	32. Chapter 32: A Desperate Plan!

_**Chapter 32:**_

The sound of battle erupted through the still night air. Despite the relative calm which had haunted the world just a few moments prior, the battle hardened warriors now refused to yield. The fate of Cottonweed Forest rested on the outcome and almost as if sensing that fact, dark storm clouds began to brew overhead. As hard as Blu tried, he couldn't even begin to make a dent in the castle's defenses. His claws and beak, although incredibly strong, couldn't even begin to scratch the bricks which formed the outer walls and barred any access into the castle's main courtyard. He lashed out, pecking at the quartz rock, surprised that it only seemed to bounce his attacks back and knocked him for a loop. Arrow shafts flew overhead, striking the ground in a shower of sparks. They seemed to be growing closer by the minute. Each second he wasted would leave him that much closer to being shot by one of the many archers on top of the walls. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed as he realized this fact. It left him in a hopeless situation. If he couldn't damage the castle, then his army couldn't get in. Bloodlance would be protected leaving their efforts to die in a useless power struggle which had no end. If he chose to run, it would mean that Bloodlance would only be prepared for their next encounter. They would never get the opportunity to catch him by surprise again.

He cursed aloud, slamming his talons against the ground. He struck his wings against the wall. Panting heavily and grunting as he fell to the ground. The situation proved to be hopeless. He couldn't do anything to back up his threat on making the castle crumble around the tyrant. It would only be putting everyone else at risk if he even attempted to get to Bloodlance right now. The tyrant had surrounded himself with archers to stop any air assault from the birds which flew overhead. The wildcat proved to be a skillful tactician and his army stood ready to follow his every command. Unfortunately that would mean they would be out for blood. Blu peered up only when he heard the sound of Jewel's voice ringing in his ear. It snapped him back to reality and forced him to turn to her. Something about her voice just seemed to soothe his nerves, despite the tension around him. His bloodshot and warped personality disappeared as she placed her wing on his

"Blu, come on!" She urged. "This isn't working, we need to escape. We're only going to get ourselves or someone else killed if we stay here much longer. Let's go and form a proper plan of attack. We'll come back the second we have a strategy."

Blu shook his head and drummed his talons across the cold stone wall. He growled at the top of his lungs like some wounded animal backed into a corner. The urge to fight wouldn't subside. He would not let Bloodlance claim a victory over him. Once, twice, three time, four times, even five times, he slammed his body against the stone in an effort to cause damage to the outer defenses of the castle. His body wouldn't cooperate. As hard as he tried, it bounced off, causing him to grunt as he slid across the ground. As hard as he tried, the castle wouldn't budge. He only hurt himself with each attempt, eventually it would kill him.

"Come on," Jewel pleaded. "We need to run away, we'll come back. I promise!"

"Fine," Blu admitted, lowering his head to avoid peering into her eyes. He didn't want to see the fear on her face, it would just compel him to stay and fight so he could protect her. "Let's go." Blu charged forward as fast as he could, cupping his wings over his beak. He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Retreat! Every single creature, retreat for your lives!"

Every single creature who served at his side nodded their heads and proceeded to escape the area. Blu and Jewel followed, dodging shafts of arrows which continued to be fired at them, before long however they too escaped into the forest, leaving the battle abandoned in the silence of the night.

"They've run away." Bloodlance laughed, raising his halberd in victory. He turned to his archers. "Go to the dining hall and help yourselves to some extra food, in celebration of our victory."

"We did really well!" Moran chuckled. "We won't be seeing them again. They couldn't even begin to harm us."

"Quiet." Bloodlance snarled, grabbing the fox by the scruff of fur on his neck. "If you honestly think they have run away for good, you are mistaken. I know that macaw, and he will be back. His foolish pride as a hero won't allow him to rest easy with this defeat. I want double the guards posted on each wall. Keep them alert, if you spot even the slightest bit of movement in that forest report to me immediately."

"But how do you-?"

Bloodlance grabbed hold of Moran's snout. His bloodshot eyes burned into the fox's very soul. "Just shut up and just do as you are told! We may have done well today, but they are up to something. They gave up a little too easily. I don't trust it. I have a feeling we've only begun to see what the night has to offer."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Around the glow of the camp fire, the self appointed war generals all sat staring into the dancing flames. Blu, Quickslash, Goredore, Jewel, and Maude all said nothing as they attempted to figure out a plan which could turn the tide of battle into their favor. It almost seemed to be an impossible task since Bloodlance and his crew were all very well trained and after a battle which had forced them to retreat, they didn't have the element of surprise on their side anymore. He would be expecting them, and he knew the scale of their army as well as their weaknesses. In every scenario, the evil wildcat would hold the upper paw and it would cost them.

Blu slammed his paw upon the ground. He glared at the castle not too far away. He could see the sentries on duty. He didn't need to guess that they were assigned to keep an eye on their every move. He growled and cursed under his breath, the slightest bit of movement towards the castle would alert Bloodlance to a possible attack. They couldn't even begin to get close enough to launch another attack. He blinked, and snapped back to reality. His friends all discussed the situation, he listened to their every word with a keen interest. Though he added little in the way of conversation.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Goredore asked. "We need to think up something. Today was embarrassing. Our troops moral is pretty low. If we don't deliver any promising leads soon, we might as well surrender."

"Those rocks are quartz." Maude admitted, peering off into the castle. "They're one of the strongest rocks."

"What are you trying to say?" Domisillo piped in. "Are you saying that we can't attack the castle head on?"

"Yep," Maude nodded her head. She pulled out her pet rock and peered down at it. She toyed with it for a couple of minutes before continuing. "Boulder thinks that we should probably think up a different way of doing things."

"Like what?" Jewel arched a curious eyebrow.

"Quartz can't be broken down. It's too strong." Maude explained. "But it can be washed away with water."

"Does anyone have a super soaker?" Blu asked, shrugging his shoulders as every member of the group turned to face him unsure of what he meant.

"Let me guess, that's a Minnesota thing." Jewel teased shoving him with her wing.

"No," Blu shook his head. "It is a North American thing. In the summer a lot of people would fill up little toy guns and spray each other with water. We could use that to wash away the rocks."

"There has to be more water." Maude admitted. "There has to be a river or lake. Something with a flowing current."

"What about the Rusulka lake." Quickslash announced. "We should be able to dig a tunnel from the secret passage way that leads from the cell blocks and direct water from the lake itself. It'll flood Wolfenburg Castle from the ground up, destroying it without the tyrant even knowing about it until its too late to do anything about it."

"That's plausible." Goredore admitted. "I'll go and inform a few of my wildcat brethren and have them dig the tunnels we need."

"Unfortunately, that'll take a bit of time." Blu frowned, holding up a wing. "Time that I'm not sure we can afford to lose. We'll need to create a distraction."

"Just leave that to me." Rose admitted stepping into the small camp. Her eyes studied the group. "I will bide you as much time as I possibly can."

"You do realize that you could be killed." Blu admitted, getting up onto his talons. "We can't guarantee your safety."

"You just worry about yourselves." Rose grinned. "I have been fine on my own for the past five years. I think I can handle a little while longer."

"There's also the danger of the prisoners drowning." Domisillo admitted. "What can we do to protect them."

"I'll go and rescue them." Jewel announced. "While you guys work, and Bloodlance is preoccupied, I'll use the tunnel and rescue everyone."

Blu shook his head. Fear gripped his very soul. He walked over to his mate and wrapped his wings around her. "I can't let you do this." He said. "I can't lose you or her. I've lost you both once, I won't let it happen again."

Rose fluttered over to her father's side, and the family of macaws hugged each other. "Dad, we'll be fine." Rose attempted to reassure him.

"Yes," Jewel nodded, staring into his eyes. "You have to trust us. We can handle things ourselves. You just make sure that water is ready for when we get back."


End file.
